Book One: The Ninja and The Demon
by AnimeCub
Summary: Randy Cunningham had free Azazel and save him from his eternal slumber. When Azazel saves his live, he fallen in love with him who share the same feelings. But when Randy found out that Azazel is actually the demon king will Randy put him back to slumber or will he take the risk to be with Azazel? And will Azazel ever had Randy as his precious mate?
1. Broken prison equals Freedom

Chapter 1: Broken prison equals Freedom

800 years ago, there was a demon king who ruled the underworld for centuries. He was feared by everyone even the Sorcerer tremble in terror by his dark presence.

The demon's name is Azazel. He was proven to be the most powerful being on earth. Azazel had the power to turn the whole world into chaos. Long time ago; he was created by hatred, rage, misery, despair and pure evil. He will terrorize the village of Norrisville, setting their home ablaze and destroying their hometown. The villagers decided to give up the women as a sacrifice to the demon king but none women can satisfy him.

Azazel had shown to be brutal and very dangerous in battle, until one day the first ninja lock him up inside a giant crystal for eternity. All was peace in Norrisville until four years later; the demon was free from its prison by a ninja named Randy Cunningham.

* * *

Randy is running around inside the school while being chase by a robotic dragon as everyone ran for their live. He turns around before throwing a cold ball at the dragon "Cold Ball."

The floor had been incasing by ice before the dragon slip and fall. Randy ran around the corner and sigh before the dragon use its tail and grab Randy by the waist. The dragon brings Randy close to its face before roaring "ah that's shnasty. Dude two words breath mint." Randy said making the dragon glare at him in rage.

Suddenly he was thrown through the school walls before he landed on the grass. Randy groan in pain as he sat up before dodges the flames. The dragon roared as it flew towards the ninja. Randy glares at the dragon as he took out his sword "Ninja Sword Stab." Randy jump in the air and stab its left eye.

The robotic dragon roared in pain as it flew around with Randy hanging onto his sword for dear life. "Oh man this is going to hurt." he said before the dragon crash into the school.

* * *

Somewhere in Norrisville High, a giant pink crystal is on the ceiling. A dark figure is in a deep sleep while being incase by crystals. Only thing to be seen is a silhouette.

Suddenly Randy came crashing through the ceiling as the dragon fly around in pain. He took out his sword and jump on the crystal. He sighs before his eyes widen "what the juice?" he said as he stares at the crystal. He put his hand on the jewel and rubs it to see what's inside "where this crystal comes from?" he asked himself before he heard a voice

"Help…me." The voice said. Randy gasp in shocked as he stops rubbing the jewel.

"What the juice?" he said in complete shocked.

"Please…help me…help me." The voice begs to Randy like its life depended. Randy frown before he heard the dragon roared. He turns his head to the robot that is looking for the ninja.

"Okay I'll help you but why" Randy turn to the crystal. The crystal began to glow a little making Randy gasp in awe. Randy blinks his eyes as he saw a silhouette inside the crystal.

"Help…me…please." The voice cried out to Randy. Randy frowns sadly as he put his hand on the jewel.

"Don't worry I got you." he said to the voice. The crystal glow brightly giving off warmth and passing it to Randy who smiled at the warmth "I guess that means thank you." Randy chuckled.

Randy eyes widen when the dragon roared in anger. He turns his head to see the dragon flying towards him and the crystal "oh this is not good." he said.

* * *

The Sorcerer laughs evilly as he watches the ninja being carried away by the dragon. "Yes finally the ninja will perish and I'll be free." he laughs evilly before something caught his eyes.

He gasps in horror "no…it can't be…not **HIM**." he said as he stares at the crystal.

Randy holds tightly to crystal before he stabs the dragon between the eyes making it roar in pain. Randy grabs the crystal and jump off the dragon before landing on the school. He sighs before putting the crystal down gently. He smiled as the crystal glow even brighter "you welcome." Randy bowed to the jewel.

He turns his head as the dragon flew towards him in pure rage "okay lizard breath. Let's dance." Randy narrowed his eyes before jumping in the air "Ninja Sword Slice." he slice the dragon's tail as he landed on the roof.

The dragon growled before shooting fire at the ninja. Randy dodge the flames before his suit turn red "Ninja Tengu Fire Ball." he throw a fire ball at the robot that dodge his attack "oh that's bad." Randy said as his suit went back to normal.

"Help...me." the voice said making Randy turns to the crystal. Randy raise an eyebrow before he dodge the flames and ran towards the voice.

He bend down on the ground and put his hand on the jewel "dude I already help you. What's wrong?" Randy asked in confusion.

"Free…me…please." The voice said as the light went dim. Randy gasp in shocked as the dragon fly towards them.

"So you're trap inside this thing?" Randy asked.

"Please…Save me…SAVE ME." The voice begs. Randy close his eyes before opening them. He look at the crystal as he stand up to his full height.

"Okay I'll set you free." Randy took a deep breath; raise his sword high before stabbing the crystal. The crystal began to crack from the impact as the light shone through the cracks. Randy took his sword from the crystal and smiled behind his mask.

The crystal glow brightly as the dragon drew near, but before it can attack Randy, a bright light blinded them making Randy covered his eyes. The robotic dragon uses its wings to cover its eyes before something grabbed it by the neck and fling it towards the tree. The figure landed on the edge of the roof and turn to Randy who had just uncovered his eyes.

"Thank you." Randy eyes widen when he heard the voice again. He look down on the floor to see the crystal had broken into pieces.

"Dude where are you?" he asked before he heard a chuckled.

"Over here." The voice said. Randy turns his head to see a figure smiling at him. The figure is wearing an ninja suit that look identical to Randy's except it's white with ice blue color.

"Who are you?" Randy asked the mysterious ninja.

"I'm Azazel, a demon ninja and thank you Randy." Azazel said as Randy stares at him in disbelief.

As two ninjas stare at each other, only one thought pass through Randy's mind 'what the juice.'


	2. Randy's in love

**AC: hey everyone welcome back to "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" I got 4 reviews and I'm so happy**

**Dark AC: yes also we have guests today from the show**

**Evil AC: we have Randy, Howard, Heidi, Theresa, The Sorcerer, Hannibal, Viceroy, Azazel and Jinn**

**All: hi everyone**

**AC: now before we start Randy Disclaimer please**

**Randy: AdorableCeline do not own RC9GN if she does it will be SO HONKIN BRUCE**

**AC: *laughs before looking at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 2: Randy's in love

Randy stares at Azazel who smiled softly at him. Randy look up and down on the ninja from his icy blue eyes to lean muscle that's showing through the suit. As he continued to stare, Azazel chuckled as he cross his arms in an amusement.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to save your school?" Azazel asked amusingly. Randy shook his head and chuckles nervously, shifting his gaze to the floor.

Azazel chuckles before they heard a roar from behind the tree. Both ninjas look down to see the robotic dragon standing up and shaking its head. "Oh come on." Randy said in annoyance.

"What is that thing?" Azazel asked.

"Its one of Mcfist's robots. It's called Razor and he's bad news." Randy said as Azazel stare at the dragon. Razor flap his wings before flying in the air "it won't stay down." Randy glare at Razor.

"Then we just had to teach him." Azazel took out his sword before jumping high in the air. Razor growl as he flew towards Azazel "here dragon." Azazel said.

As the dragon got close to him, Azazel flip in the air and aim for the dragon's right wing "Ninja Slice." He slices its wing off causing the dragon roar in pain and plummet to the ground. Azazel landed 2 feet away from Razor "one-winged dragon cool."

"That was so Bruce." Randy said as he ran up to Azazel. Razor snarled before he use his clawed hand to grab Randy but Azazel saw it from the corner of his eyes, pick up Randy and jump away from the dragon. He put him down and stares at Randy.

"You okay?" He asked. Randy blush as he nods his head.

"You save me twice today." Randy said.

"Hey its my pleasure to save you." Azazel said. He winks at Randy making him blush even harder before they heard a loud growl. They turn their head to see Razor running towards them in rage.

"Is there a weak spot on this dragon?" Azazel asked.

"I don't know and if it does I would've find it by now." Randy said as they dodge the dragon.

"Then let's find his weakness." Azazel said as Randy took out his sword. Both ninjas glare at the dragon before running towards it with sword in hand.

* * *

"Nice one Viceroy." Hannibal said while Viceroy nods his head.

"Wow thank you. This dragon will catch the ninja in no time." Viceroy said before his eyes widen in shock "uh…sir…why are there…two ninjas?"

"Wait what?' Hannibal looks at the screen before his mouth drop open in shock "What the juice. Two ninjas since when?" Hannibal said.

"Don't know but this ninja." Viceroy pointed at the demon ninja "had a strangely aura around him."

"Doesn't matter with two ninjas stopping my plan, I'm ruined." Hannibal said while Viceroy rolls his eyes. He went back to the screen and frown as he stares at Azazel.

* * *

Azazel and Randy back flip as the dragon shoot fire at them. Randy jump in the air while Azazel landed on his feet before he catch Randy in his arms. Randy looks up and blushes before he was put down on the ground.

Razor roared as he use his tail, hitting the ninjas thus making them crash against the wall of the school. Azazel and Randy groan in pain as they flop down on the ground.

"There's gotta be a weak point somewhere." Azazel studies the dragon before his eyes widen as the dragon open its mouth to see a green emerald on its tongue. Azazel smirks behind his mask before turning to Randy. "Randy the dragon's weak spot is on his tongue."

Randy raise an eyebrow before he turn to see the emerald in the dragon's mouth "wow so lame." The dragon ran towards them before both ninjas dodge it making the dragon crash into the school. Randy and Azazel laugh as Razor shook his head before growling at them.

Both ninjas stopped laughing before dodging the fire. Razor came out from the school and grab Randy before climbing the school. Azazel's eyes widen before it narrow into a slit "you son of a bitch."

"Let me go you giant lizard." Randy struggle against the dragon's grip. Razor snorts as he continued to climb "seriously let me go." Randy stabs his sword into the dragon's hand but it didn't loosen its grip. Razor got on the roof and breathes out fire before glaring at the ninja who gulped in fear.

Azazel growled at the dragon before taking out two chain-sickles "Ninja Chain-Sickles." He throws his chain-sickles at the dragon's neck and pulls it down. Razor snarled before pulling on the chains causing Azazel to be lifted off the ground and towards the dragon. Randy struggles in the dragon's grip as Azazel flew past holding onto his weapons.

Razor laughs before taking hold on the chains and rip it off from his neck before throwing the ninja away from them. Azazel landed on the ground gracefully as he glares at the dragon. "How the juice am I suppose to kill him?"

"By helping me." Randy said. Azazel chuckles before he took a deep breath and blow.

"Ninja Demon Breath." Soon blue flames came out from Azazel's mouth and going straight towards Razor. Razor's eyes widen in shock before getting burn by flames thus letting go of Randy and making him freefall. Azazel smirks before running to Randy and jumping off the roof. Randy yelled before Azazel jump to him and catch him before landing on his feet.

Randy blushes before he was put down "thank you Azazel." He said while Azazel wink at him.

"You welcome cutie." Both ninjas heard a giant roar before turning around to see Razor coming towards them "okay Randy I'm going teach you something new."

"Really? What is it?" Randy asked.

"Ninja Fire Fist. Now it's a one-hit move so we're going to make it count." Azazel said.

"Okay teach me." Randy said excitedly.

"Okay let me teach you." Azazel went behind Randy, grab his arms and position them like he was forming a ball "now feel the fire deep within you."

Randy close his eyes and took a deep breath. Azazel smiled gently "good embrace the flames of life and bring it to the light." As he feel the flames inside his heart, he embrace it as the fire began to show in the palm of his hands.

"Am I doing it?" Randy asked.

"Yes now cherish the flames and let it go." Azazel said as fire begin to build up his hands. Razor flew closer before Randy open his eyes and smirk along with Azazel.

"Ninja Fire Fist." They said simultaneously. Suddenly two fist made from fire flew straight towards the dragon's open mouth. Razor roared in fear before it went in his mouth causing it to blow up. Two ninjas high-five each other in victory before they were surrounded by crowd of students, cheering their name.

Randy smiled as Azazel chuckles making Randy blush. Azazel stare at Randy affectingly before laughing when Randy look away shyly.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO." Sorcerer cried as he growl angrily "stupid ninja keeping me from my freedom." He sigh before looking into his orb "oh what the use it's hopeless."

He rub his face before he shiver in fear "now that he's out from his prison I'm doomed. And once he find out that I'm here, he'll suck me dry from my power." Sorcerer gulps in horror "I had to keep a low profile until he's disappeared meaning no more using my power."

Sorcerer bite his finger before an unpleasant shiver went down his spine "please don't let him find me."

* * *

"NINJA NINJA NINJA NINJA." The crowds cheered as two ninjas wave to them. Soon Heidi came through the crowd with a huge smile on her face.

"Ninja it's me, Heidi Weinerman. Now quick question…uh who's your friend?" Heidi asked. Randy chuckles nervously before Azazel stand up to Heidi.

"I'm a demon ninja sweetheart." Azazel said. He bow to her and smiled "and I was in the neighborhood and I decided to help him." He turns to Randy and wink at him.

Randy blush as he rubs his arm shyly. Heidi gasps before looking at the ninja "wait you were saved by d-ninja?"

"Yes and I was happy he were there to save me." Randy look at Azazel who smiled at him "also he's very nice." Randy blushes beet red.

"Do you like him ninja?" Heidi asked as Randy scratch his head nervously.

"Yes I do." Randy answered making the girls squeal in joy. Azazel laughs before he walked away "wait where are you going?" Azazel turns to Randy before walking back to him.

"Don't worry cutie I'll be back okay." Azazel cups Randy's chin "and besides I like you." He kisses his cheek before backing away from him "see ya later everybody" he took out a smoke bomb and wink at Randy "Smoke Bomb." He throws the bomb on the ground and disappeared as everybody cheered.

Randy blush before he looked up to see Azazel on the school roof. Everybody continued to cheer to Azazel while Randy sighs lovely at him. Howard ran up to him with a smile on his face.

"Dude did you see that ninja?" Howard asked. Randy nods "man he was so honkin bruce. I mean did you see how he kick that dragon's butt." As Howard talked, Randy stares at Azazel as he disappeared again. Randy sighs as he slid to the ground while Howard still talked.

Randy ignores Howard and the crowds as he only think about Azazel. He sighs as hearts floats around him "Azazel." He said dreamily.

"Cunningham are you listening to me?" Howard asked angrily. Randy turns to Howard and smile behind his mask.

"Howard…I think I'm in love." Randy said as Howard raise an eyebrow.

"With who?" Howard asked. Randy stare at the school and sighs.

"I'm in love with Azazel." Randy said as his eyes turn into hearts. Randy smiled before putting his hand on his left cheek. He took out his smoke bomb before throwing it on the ground "Smoke Bomb." He said as he disappeared but as he leave, the smoke form a shape of a heart.

Howard stare at the spot where Randy were until he finally spoke "Randy's in love with Azazel? What the juice." He said before walking away to find Randy.

* * *

Azazel reappeared behind a tree and smirks. He took off his mask and sighs lovely "Randy…I'm in love with you." He said before he walked to Theresa who was waiting for him.

"You're ready brother?" Theresa asked.

"Yes let's go Theresa." As they walked away, only one thing pop in Theresa's head 'this day is so honkin bruce'.

* * *

**AC: FINISH THE CHAPTER WHAT YOU THINK  
**

**All: AWESOME**

**Dark AC: COOL**

**Evil AC: DOUBLE AWESOME**

**AC: thank you *looked at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	3. Demon in HS

**AC: hey everyone welcome back for more "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" man this is so awesome**

**Dark AC: hell yeah**

**Evil AC: damn straight**

**All: yep**

**AC: now Viceroy Disclaimer please**

**Viceroy: AdorableCeline do not now RC9GN if she does Hannibal wouldn't be so bossy**

**Hannibal: HEY I HEARD THAT VICEROY**

**AC: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH**

**Hannibal: *quiet down***

**AC: good *look at readers* enjoy my story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 3: Demon in H.S

"So let me get this straight. You free the ninja from his prison, which was a giant crystal inside our school by destroying the crystal." Howard said.

"Mmhm." Randy nods.

"And you don't even know why he was inside that thing?" Howard asked.

Randy shook his head as he walk with his best friend "yeah but you know what's weird. When I heard his voice, there was warmth coming from him."

Howard roll his eyes "yeah whatever dude let's just get to class. I heard Mrs. Driscoll is introducing a new student today."

Randy raises an eyebrow "a new student? Here in school?"

"Yeah now come on Cunningham." Howard grabs Randy's wrist before dragging him to class.

* * *

"Hello students." Mrs. Driscoll said as every student gets settled in their seats. "Today we have a new student in our school. He's a gentlemen and very handsome."

The girls started to giggles while Theresa roll her eyes "but he's not that handsome as me sweetie." Jerry the skeleton said.

"Of course not my darling." Mrs. Driscoll kisses the skeleton making everyone gag in the room. After she's done, she turns back to the class and smiled "also I found out he happens to be Miss Fowler's big brother."

Randy and Howard glance at Theresa who is ready to get up from her seat. Howard look at Randy "Fowler has a brother? That's a shocker."

"Everyone welcome Azazel Draken." Mrs. Driscoll said as the new student walked into the class. Everyone gasp as they stare at the figure in front of the class.

Randy's eyes widen as his eyes wander on the boy. He had dark violet hair with a short low-ponytail, three indigo streaks on his hair and icy blue eyes wearing short-sleeves purple/white shirt, yellow jacket with white and blue stripes on the cuffs, collar and edge of the jacket, dark blue pants and blue tennis shoes.

Azazel smirks before talking "hello everyone it's nice to meet you all. I hope we get along someday."

"Brother." Azazel looked up to see Theresa ran towards him and jumping into his open arms. They hug each other, laughing.

Randy continued to stare before sighing lovely causing Howard to look at him weirdly "hi Theresa, my adorable angel." Azazel nuzzles his cheek against her hair making her to laugh.

Mrs. Driscoll giggles "now Azazel since you're new here, you'll going to sit next to Theresa okay."

Azazel let go of Theresa before turning to his teacher "yes Mrs. Driscoll and you smell wonderful." He said as he walked to his seat with Theresa. Mrs. Driscoll blush at his comment before clearing her throat.

"Now class today we're going to make a project." She said.

* * *

Randy sighs as hearts fly around him while Howard gives him a weird look "Cunningham. Cunningham. CUNNINGHAM."

"WHAT HOWARD?" Randy yelled.

"Cunningham…you're acting strange." Howard said.

"Strange? Me strange? When did I ever start to act strange?" Randy said nervously.

Howard sighs dully "well ever since that Azazel dude walked into that class you." He pointed at Randy "been sighing every 10 seconds, stares at him and when he looks back; you glance away while blushing." Howard took his friend's math book and point at it "if that's not enough, you told me in class that Azazel is the ninja who save your life and you said you're in love with him." Howard handed back his book and frowns "should I remind you that your smoke bomb became the shape of a heart when you disappear."

"Okay maybe I am strange." Randy scratches the back of his head. "Why are you jealous?"

"Dude I'm not jealous, I just don't want you acting like a school girl around him. It's freaking me out and I'm okay with you falling in love Cunningham." Howard said truthfully.

Randy open his mouth then close it before he heard a voice "Randy, Howard."

Both boys looked behind them to see Theresa and Azazel. As they got close, Randy begins to blush when Azazel smiled at him "hello Randy."

"Hi Azazel." Randy waved. "So I was wondering are you the…"

"Yes I'm the demon ninja who saved you." Azazel smirks "also Theresa knows you're the ninja."

"Wait she knows? What the juice Theresa?" Randy asked.

"Well I happen to saw you change into the ninja when you're running around the corner of the school." Theresa giggles. Before Randy about to say something, Bash along with his friends came towards them. Randy, Howard and Theresa gulped while Azazel raises an eyebrow.

"Hey Newbie I want to give you a welcome present." Bash said cracking his knuckles.

"And what is that?" Azazel said glaring at Bash.

"A big knuckle sandwich." Bash said as his friends laugh evilly. Azazel continued to glare at him. If there one thing he hates in this world is bullies and Bash is one of them. He hates how they always mess with people that can't defend themselves especially the new kids, well Bash is about to get his butt whooped.

Bash pulled back his fist before throwing a punch. Azazel dodge the punch making everyone who are watching gasp as he grab Bash's arm and flip him over his shoulder. Bash landed hard on his back after Howard pull back Randy and Theresa. Bash groans while Azazel dusted off his hands before Mick and Doug grab him by the arms. Azazel roll his eyes before biting Doug's hand making him let go before punching Mick in the face. He sweep kick him causing him to fall down before he roundhouse kick Doug sending him to the wall.

Bash got up and shook his head before running towards Azazel who grab Theo and throw him to Bash causing them to stumble back. Bash growl as he push off his friend before running towards Azazel. Azazel sighs as he duck under the punch and slid under him; he then stand up, grab his right arm and bend it behind his back while putting his right leg in front of Bash's left leg and bending him forward.

Everyone gasp in shock while Mick, Doug and Theo stare in horror as Bash whimper in pain while Azazel glare at him in anger. He growls at Bash "now listen Bash if you ever try to hurt me or my friends then you better sleep with one eye open cause I'm going to hunt you down like dog. You understand me?"

"Yes." Bash cried out in pain.

"Good." Azazel let go of him as he walked back to his friends "same thing goes for you punks. NOW GO." Bash and his friends ran and away from the angry demon. Once they had gone, Azazel calms down before everyone cheers for him.

"Dude that was so Bruce." Howard said in amazement.

"Yeah my brother sure knows how to fight." Theresa smiles.

"Azazel you need to teach me how to fight like that." Howard said.

"Sure and maybe Randy likes to learn as well." Azazel grins. Randy blush before nodding his head "cool now let's go get some lunch." Azazel said as he and Theresa walked to the cafeteria.

Howard and Randy followed them before Howard nudges Randy on the side "Cunningham you sure know how to pick them." He laughs as they got close to the Fowler twins. Randy shook his head before Azazel grabs his hand and pull him close making him blush beet red and causing his friends to laugh.

As Randy looked away, he smiled thinking with Azazel around this day is going to be so HONKIN' BRUCE.

* * *

**AC: AWESOME WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK  
**

**Dark AC: COOL**

**Evil AC: SUPER**

**Randy&amp;Howard: SO BRUCE  
**

**Hannibal&amp;Viceroy: good**

**Heidi: nice**

**Theresa: wonderful**

**Azazel&amp;Jinn: mega awesome**

**Sorcerer: outstanding**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	4. Smell like Waterfall

**AC: hey peeps welcome back for more "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" 13 reviews awesome**

**Dark AC: yep cool**

**Evil AC: amazing**

**All: so Bruce**

**AC: good now before we start we have two guests so meet Malphas and Nomi Norisu **

**Malphas: s'up guys**

**Nomi Norisu: hi everyone**

**AC: welcome guys**

**Malphas: thanks *sits between Azazel and Jinn***

**Nomi Norisu: yeah thanks *sits next to me***

**Dark AC: good now Howard Disclaimer please**

**Howard: AdorableCeline do not own RC9GN but if she does her story will be real**

**AC: thank you *looks at readers* btw this chapter contains a fight scene with Azazel and the bullies so enjoy my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 4: Smell like Waterfall

"So they call me the Demja?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah it's a combination of demon and ninja." Randy smiled "I think it sound cool."

Azazel laughs making Randy smile even more. Randy is outside of school with Azazel and they're talking about ninja stuff. They continued to talk for about few minutes before Azazel narrow his eyes "are you serious."

"What's wrong?" Randy asked before he heard a voice.

"Hey newbie."

"Oh no."

Bash came walking towards them with his crew minus Theo. Azazel growls under his breath before standing up "did I tell you to leave me and my friends alone Bash."

"Yeah you did but after that humiliating beating you give me, I decided to give you a reward for your great effort of beating me." Bash crack his knuckles as Mick and Doug grins evilly.

"Okay let's dance, boys." Azazel took off his jacket and handed it to Randy "hold this for me." He walked up to Bash and smiles "alright give it to me."

Bash threw a punch at Azazel before he grabs his fist. He frowns before Azazel kneed him in the stomach, let go of his fist and step back away from him. Bash growls as he sends Mick and Doug after him.

Azazel rolls his eyes "really? You going to use your goons to do your dirty work?" he shook his head "fine by me." He went into his fighting stance as he gets ready to attack.

Doug ran to grab him but before he do, Azazel raise his left leg before throwing a fast kick on him before doing a roundhouse kick. Doug was sent one feet away from him before Azazel did a 'come on' motion with his two fingers. Mick growls as he ran to him.

Azazel smirks before he raises his left leg again to do the same kick but Mick grab it right on time. He smirks but he frowns in confusion when Azazel grins at him. He uses his right leg to jump off the ground before turning his body to the right causing him to do a 180. His foot made contact with Mick's face thus, causing him to let of Azazel's leg.

Azazel jump back before he ran to Mick and knee him in the gut. Mick groans in pain before Azazel kicks him in the shin and then kicks him in head. Mick landed on the ground as he clutch his head in pain. Doug ran up behind him but Azazel saw him coming before he did a spin kick and somersault himself thus, sending Doug two meter away from him.

As he continued to fight with Mick and Doug, Randy stares in awe not believing that Azazel is kicking the bullies behind "whoa."

"Cunningham." Howard ran to Randy as Theresa ran behind him. Randy turns his head to see his friends stop right next to him "dude what the juice is going on?"

"Bash is messing with Azazel and this happens." Randy answered.

"What?!" Howard turns his head just in time to see Azazel did a somersault on Mick "dude that is so Bruce."

Soon the whole school starts to surround them as Azazel send Doug and Mick to the crowd. Both boys groan in pain as Bash glare at them "what's wrong with you guys? Can you get one stupid boy?"

"Maybe because they know when to quit Bash." Azazel cross his arms as Bash turns his head "I'm not going to lie but they put up a good fight." He uncrosses his arms and smirk "unlike you egghead."

Everybody 'ooh' as Bash frowns angrily "I'll show you an egghead." He snarled before running towards the newbie. Azazel got into his fighting stance as Bash got close before he jump kick him in the face.

Bash clutch his nose before growling under his breath and getting up to attack him again. Azazel crouches down before rising up to uppercut Bash and using his heel to kick him in the face. Bash grab his jaw before he punch Azazel in the face causing the crowd to gasp.

"Ha I got you now newbie." Bash laugh as Azazel spits out blood. He frowns angrily before wiping the blood and clenching his fists. "Now newbie time to say your…" Bash was cut off mid-sentence when Azazel punches him in the face and gut before he spins kick him on the side. Bash groans in pain before Azazel catapult kick him thus, sending him one meter away from him.

Bash got up and turns around to see Azazel right in front of him. He growls before throwing a punch at his face but Azazel sidesteps, spin around, grab his left arm and kick his leg making Bash fall on his knees before he put his right foot on his head.

Everyone including Randy, Howard and Theresa had their jaws drop as Azazel the new kid in school had Bash the big bully in Norrisville High down on his knees and now at his mercy. But what made this really shocking is that this is the second time that Bash got beaten by him. It's a miracle.

Azazel glare at Bash with now slit eyes before he snarled at him "now listen up Bash cause I'm really annoyed with your bullshit." He said.

Bash whimper as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes "I'm giving you one. Last. Warning okay?" Bash nods his head.

"Good now if I ever see you mess with me, I won't show mercy when we go up against each other because I'm going to whoop your ass." Azazel hisses in anger "and if I ever see you again with that smug look on your damn face or have a mischief glint in your eyes and want to fuck with me." He bend Bash's wrist causing him to scream in pain "I'll send you crying to your parents. Got it?"

"Yes." Bash cried.

"Good boy." Azazel grins "now when I let go of you, take your stupid friends and get out." Bash nods "and no funny business or I'll break your fingers." Azazel smiles as Bash now crying nods his head "good boy." He let go of Bash and let him stand before he walked around him and towards his friends. Bash grabs his friends who also stand up and walked away from the piss off demon. When they're out of sight, the crowd cheered to Azazel as his eyes went to normal.

"Dude." Azazel turns around before he was hug by his crush "that was so HONKIN BRUCE." Randy smiles.

"Thanks Randy." He grabs his jacket from Randy and put it on his shoulder as the crowd disappears "say Randy let's go gets some ice cream."

"Okay." Randy glance at Howard "you guys coming?"

"Nope me and Fowler are going home. You too lovebirds go gets some ice cream." Howard said as he grab Theresa's arm and drag her away "later Cunningham."

"Um…bye Randy and Azazel." Theresa said as they walked away from the two ninjas.

Randy and Azazel blush as they laugh nervously "Howard is something else huh?" he said putting on his jacket.

"Yeah he sure is." Randy smiles as Azazel wrap his arm around Randy's shoulders.

"Heh come on let's go." Azazel said as they walked away from school. As they walk on the sidewalk, Randy couldn't help but sniff Azazel's neck causing him to turn his head "something wrong Randy?"

"No…nothing." Randy said nervously as they continued to walk to the ice cream parlor. Randy glance at Azazel before looking away as a love struck smile appear on his face "he smell like waterfall." He thought.

While Randy is in la la land, he didn't know that sniffing a demon scent can be intoxicating to humans and also the first step of being this said demon's mate.

* * *

**AC: chapter finish what you think**

**All: awesome**

**Dark AC: great**

**Evil AC: badass**

**Nomi Norisu: super**

**AC: thank you *looks at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**

**Nomi Norisu: bye everyone**


	5. From Sweet to Sour Date

**AC: hi everyone welcome back to "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" now this chapter might freak you out**

**Evil AC: also you get to meet a new enemy**

**Dark AC: yep so Theresa Disclaimer please**

**Theresa: AnoditeCat do not own RC9GN if she does it would be like this**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 5: From Sweet to Sour Date

Somewhere in Norrisville on top of a tall tree, a cloak figure with hazel eyes and yellow pearls around his neck, standing there as the wind blew past him. He stares into the distance where the city is.

The figure blinks as he raise his hand before red-orange stank appear on his hand. He smile as he made the stank disappeared into thin air. He clenches his fist before he spoke "I'm coming for you Randy."

* * *

"And that's why I hate bullies." Azazel said as he took a bite from his banana split.

"Whoa that's just wonk." Randy frowns as he ate his rainbow sherbet. As Azazel continued to talk, Randy couldn't help but sniff the air. He sigh lovely as he still able to smell Azazel's scent.

"He still smell like waterfall." He thought.

"Um…Randy you okay?" Randy snaps out of his trance to see Azazel staring at him in concern "I mean you got that weird look on your face again."

"Oh…no its nothing." Randy looks away while Azazel shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever you say." Azazel took another bite from his ice cream before Randy asks him a question.

"Say Azazel."

"Hmm?"

"Is this a date?" Azazel almost chokes on his ice cream making him cough as Randy became worried "oh I'm sorry."

"No its okay." Azazel calm down before he took a breather and spoke "why you want it as a date?"

"Well I don't know…do you?"

"Well to tell you the truth I consider it as one." Azazel smiles. Randy blush red making Azazel laugh "you're so cute when you blush."

"Thank you." Randy look away as he finishes his ice cream. Azazel smirks before he finishes his ice cream. He sighs in content as Randy look out the window before he spoke "so Theresa never told me about you but she did mention to her friends."

"Oh yeah." Azazel said looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah so…tell me." Randy turns his head to Azazel "where were you all this time?"

Azazel lifts up his head and stares at Randy. He couldn't tell Randy the truth or it might ruin their friendship. He bit his lips in thought before speaking "I can't tell you."

"Oh that's so wonk." Randy frowns "why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's complicated and it might ruin our friendship." Azazel said truthfully. Randy frowns sadly "but hey I will tell you that I was doing treasure hunting before coming to school."

"Really?" Randy smiles.

"Really."

"That is so Bruce." Azazel laughs before suddenly a robotic snake crash into the ice cream shop. Everybody scream while Azazel and Randy hide under the table and smile.

"It's Ninja o'Clock." They said in simultaneously before changing into a ninja. The snake hiss at the crowd before it heard two voices "Smoke Bomb."

The snake turn around and hiss at them "come here snaky let's play together." Azazel teases before the snake launch at him. Azazel jump in the air along with Randy before riding the snake like some rodeo.

They whoop in excitement as the snake slither out the shop, trying to shake them off its back. Randy laughs with Azazel before they jump off the snake and landed gracefully as they took out their sword. The snake glares at them before it attack "oh this will be so much fun."

"I so agreed with you." Randy said as they jump towards the snake.

* * *

The cloaked figure stands on top of a building as he watches the fight. He blinks slowly before he glances at Randy who dodges the snake's attack. He raises an eyebrow interestingly as Randy did a back-flip before he did an air fist.

The figure hums in amusement while Azazel grabs Randy's hand and spins him around before throwing him to the snake with sword in hand. He slices the snake's tail before doing a back-flip, avoiding the fangs. The figure smiles as Azazel jumps on top of the snake and stab it on its head.

The snake hiss in pain before he jumps in front of Randy. It hiss at them before attacking them in furious anger. As the fight goes on, the figure chuckles evilly before the two ninjas did an fire fist making it explode. They high-five each other as the figure took off his hood to reveal a black hair.

He grins showing his canine teeth before speaking "Randy Cunningham." he licks his lips "soon you'll awaken your powers and until then...I'll be waiting." he disappears into thin air leaving red-orange stank behind.

* * *

"Wow that snake was tough." Azazel said.

"Yeah it was." Randy said as they walk to his house. He clutch tighter on his book bag before he asks Azazel a question "say Azazel."

"Hmm?"

"Do you always smell like…" suddenly the Nomicon begins to glow making Azazel stare at the book.

He raises an eyebrow "it seems your book wants you." Randy look at the Nomicon before sighing.

"Great." he looks up to see that he's in front of his house before smiling "yes finally home." he ran to the front door before looking to Azazel "see you tomorrow."

"See you Randy." Azazel waves as Randy opens the door and enter the house before closing the door. Azazel puts his hand down before looking around to see if anyone is looking. Once the coast is clear, he smirks before blue fire swirl around him. Suddenly gray/dark gray wings with black fur appears on his back before he fly in the air.

A portal appears on the ground before Azazel dive towards the portal and went inside before it closes behind him thus, leaving no trace of his appearance.

* * *

Randy went up to his room and sat on the bean bag before he took off his book bag "okay Nomicon." he took out the book and open it "what do you want because you've been quiet since he shows up." he said frowning "so let's make it quick."

Randy's eyes roll to the back of his head before planting his face on the book.

* * *

Randy is on top of a rock, crossing his arms "okay so what is it Nomicon?"

Suddenly the sky became dark before lightning flash in the sky. The earth began to shake making Randy try to keep his balance before a bat-like creature with white glowing eyes and blue flame-like hair stare at Randy, as it grins evilly.

The monster laugh as Randy stare at it before it blew out fire. Randy scream in horror, falling off the rock and landed on the bloody water. His eyes widen, as he stands up to hear a blood-curdling scream. He looks up to see the same monster except it's attacking the people with a evil grin. It continued to attack before a ninja appears standing in front of the crystal, the same one that Randy saw in the school.

The ninja began to chants some mystic words while the crystal glows brightly. The monster screams in agony before being suck into the crystal. Randy's eyes widen in awe, walking up to the crystal.

Suddenly words appears in front of his eyes **"a demon that was sealed, must be sealed once again."**

"What the juice? Demon...what demon because I don't see one." Randy frowns. Suddenly the crystal glows bright as Randy close his eyes to block the light before he was engulf by the bright light.

* * *

Randy woke up as he look around his room before glaring at the book " I swear if I get nightmares." he said as he stand up and put the book in his bag "I'm going to eat some nachos." he open his bedroom door before he mumbles "a demon that was sealed, must be sealed once again." he scowl "whatever the heck that means." he close the door behind him.

The Nomicon begins to glow before a paper slips out before it floats to the floor. The paper touch the ground showing words written on it saying 'The demon kings are coming'.

* * *

**AC: well what you think **

**Dark AC: cool**

**Evil AC: awesome**

**All: nice **

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	6. Path of Truth leads to Trouble

**AC: hey everyone welcome back to "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" man I'm so pump**

**Dark AC: me too**

**Evil AC: awesome**

**All: nice**

**AC: now before we start Malphas, Jinn and Simone will appear in this chapter**

**Evil AC: and it's going to be awesome**

**Dark AC: now Azazel Disclaimer please**

**Azazel: AstralComet do not own RC9GN if she does then it will be so Bruce**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hello of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 6: Path to Truth leads to Trouble

"Seriously Cunningham? That's what your lame book said?" Howard asks.

"I'm serious Howard ever since Azazel shown up, it didn't say a word but after our...date it starts to glow again." Randy said.

Howard raise an eyebrow as he play Grave Puncher 5. The boys are in Randy's house where they are talking about the Nomicon and the message it shown to him. Randy sighs before talking "it even said 'a demon that was sealed, must be sealed once again' like what the juice does it mean?"

"It means the demon is free from his prison and had to be sealed before it cause havoc." Howard frowns "I mean come on Cunningham, I don't like that dumb book but I understand what it means from those words."

"What?! But you're not the ninja." Randy frowns.

"True but those words are easy to understand." Howard continued to play the game as Randy roll his eyes. Suddenly Randy's phone rings making him jump in shocked and Howard laugh. Randy glare at him before answering his phone.

"Sorry dude I'm kinda busy right now, so call back later okay."

"Oh?! You're too busy to talk to me Randy?" said a familiar voice.

"A-A-Azazel!" Randy stuttered as he blush. Howard snickers as he roll his eyes "how you got my number?"

"Howard give it to me after school, said something along the line 'just in case if Cunningham wants to talk' or something like that." Azazel answered.

Randy glare at Howard "dude so not Bruce." he whispered.

"Just talk to your boyfriend Cunningham." Howard smirks.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet." Randy roll his eyes while Howard chuckles before talking to Azazel.

"You still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here dude." Azazel said.

"Good so Azazel can I ask you a question?" Randy asks.

"Shoot." Randy took a deep breath before speaking.

"Do you know any demon that can be...I don't know set free by accident?" Suddenly a crash sound was heard making Randy and Howard jump in shock. Howard pause the game while Randy stare at his phone "Azazel...are you okay?"

There was silence on the other end before a voice was heard "who told you?"

"What?"

"I say who told you?"

"No one it just the Nomicon show me this image about this demon and well...it told me 'a demon that was sealed, must be sealed once again.' I also find found a note saying 'The demon kings are coming." Randy said.

Azazel growl under his breath before speaking "later Randy...I got stuff to do bye."

"Um...bye." Randy end the call before looking at Howard who is frowning "what?"

"Do you have to tell him about that demon stuff?"

"I thought he knows Howard."

"Well he don't Cunningham." Howard went back to playing the game while Randy sigh sadly. He look at his phone and frown thinking how stupid he was.

* * *

Azazel roars in anger as he throw stuff around making his servants cowered in fear. He pick up a chair and roars as he throw it against the wall. He pants in anger before he heard a voice "dude calm the fuck down." he turn his head to see his brothers standing behind him.

One boy had black spiky hair, tan skin and carmine red eyes. He wear a black tank top, red bangles, black pants and red-brown sneakers. Another boy had silver hair put in a low ponytail, bronze skin and violet eyes. He wear a black rimmed glasses, white shirt with sleeves roll up to his elbows, dark gray vest, brown pants and black shoes.

Azazel turn around and point at the raven-haired boy "shut the fuck up Jinn." Jinn frowns while the silver-haired boy sighs.

"Dude calm down...you're scaring everyone in this castle."

"Shut it Malphas." Azazel growls. Malphas' eyes glow white before he grabs Azazel's shirt and hiss.

"Azazel you better calm your shit or I'll do it for you." Azazel glare at him before taking a deep breath and sigh "good." Malphas' eyes went back to normal as he let go of his little brother.

Jinn told the servants to leave before he look at his big brother "Azael what the hell got you so upset dude?"

"Randy." he answered.

"You mean that boy you have a crush on?" Malphas smirk.

"Yes...he told me that his dumb book tell him about a demon and how it said about us." Azazel scowled.

Malphas and Jinn gasps in shock "you're shitting me right?" they said in unison. Azazel shook his head making his brother growl under their breath. Malphas calm himself before speaking.

"Azazel I want you to keep an eye on Randy and make sure he don't find out about us got it?"

"Yeah got it." Azazel turn around and blew some blue flames at the wall before a portal appears "see ya guys later." he jump in the portal before it close behind him.

Malphas and Jinn sigh before they walked away as the maids clean the mess.

* * *

"Demon, Demon, Demon." Randy mumble as he looked through the bookshelves.

Randy had went to the library to see if they had a book about a demon with blue flames on it's forehead and look like a bat. He continued to look around before he bump into someone "oh sorry dude."

"It's okay." said a voice. Randy looks up to see a man smiling at him. He had hazel eyes and black hair with bangs between his eyes. He wear a brown long sleeve shirt, yellow pearls necklace, dull blue pants and black combat boots. Randy blush before chuckling "hello I'm Simone and you are?"

"Randall Cunningham but friends call me Randy." Simone grabs Randy's hand and kiss it.

"Nice to meet you Randy." Randy blush even more and laugh nervously as he took his hand away "so tell me child what are you looking for?"

"A book about demons." Randy answered. Simone raise an eyebrow before he look around the books. He keep looking before he took out a book and shows it to Randy.

"How about this one?" Randy took the book and read the title.

"The History of Norrisville's Demons?"

"It tells about three demons that terrorized the villages for 800 years." Simone said as Randy stare at the cover. It shows Norrisville with villagers running in fear while the first ninja facing the demons with flame-like hair and glowing white eyes.

Randy smiles "Thank you Simone." he look up to see the man is gone, leaving him alone. He sigh before walking to the librarian and show her the book "excuse me can I have this book?"

The lady looked at book and frowns "kid I can't give you the book."

"Why not?"

"Because the book is curse." she said. Randy frowns in slight anger.

"Come on lady...look if you don't want anyone to have this book, why do you keep it in the bookshelves?" Randy asks. The librarian bit her lips and sigh.

"You know what...fine keep the book but don't say I didn't warn you." she checked the book out and give the book back to Randy. He smiles and wave to the lady as he walked away.

"Bye and thank you."

"Your welcome." the librarian wave back but frown when the boy walk out the door. She sigh as she stare at the computer "that kid is going to be curse forever."

* * *

Randy put the book in his bag as he walk down the sidewalk before he heard a voice "Randy." he turn his head to see Azazel running to him.

"Azazel." Randy said before he hug his crush. They enjoy the moment before they pull back "are you okay? are you mad at me for the...you know?"

"No I'm fine and I'm not mad just caught off guard that's all." Azazel answered. Randy smiles before he gasps.

"I almost forgot." he reach into bag and pull out the book "look what I got from the library." he show the book to Azazel who stare at the book. His eyes widen in shock mix with fear as he stare.

"Randy...what is that?" he asks.

"Oh its a book about these demons who wreck havoc on Norrisville for 800 years...I just got it so I don't know much about it." Randy looked up to see Azazel stare at the book in some weird trance "Azazel."

"Randy...don't read that book."

"Don't tell me you think the book is curse too?" Randy frowns.

"No Randy listen...this book is not curse well it's almost like a curse but it not curse." Azazel said.

"Really? But the librarian said."

"Forget what she said." Azazel sighs "listen long time ago, there was this lady who learn about those demons and wrote about them, and put it in this very book." he point at the book as Randy stare at it "every detail about the demon kings are in it but...right after she finish the book, she was killed."

"By who?" Randy asks.

"By the demon kings." Randy gulped "they brutally murder her in her own home. Blood splattered on the walls, floor, ceiling...just everywhere." Azazel lower his eyes "after her torment was over, the demons disappears leaving her alone, on the floor; bleeding to death." Randy continued to stare at the book "but before she died, she cast a spell on the book; to anyone who read this book will die."

Randy tremble in fear before Azazel smile at him "but like I said it not curse so you'll be good." he pat him on the head "okay see ya tomorrow Randy." he walked away as Randy gulped in fear. As he walked farther away, an impish grin appear on his face before he chuckled evilly "bingo."

* * *

Randy is in his bedroom, sitting on a beanbag; and staring at book on his lap. He blink slowly, trying to process everything in his head.

The librarian said the book was curse but Azazel said it's not; but then turn around and told him about this lady who wrote it and curse it before she died. So there must be a reason why she wrote the book, why she curse it but didn't let anyone to read it. Randy hum in thought; maybe she wants him to read it, to learn what happen to Norrisville 800 years ago. Maybe she wants him to find the demon and sealed it before the world fall into darkness.

Randy shook his head and sigh. Oh who was he kidding, this book won't do nothing for him. For all he know this could be fill with lies or made up words. He stare at the book and frown. Maybe getting this book wasn't just a good idea. Maybe this whole mambo jumbo about demons was just his imagination. Maybe the image the Nomicon show him was the illusion.

He smile as he nods his head "yeah that sound legit." Randy grab the book and stands up "let's put you somewhere so no one can..." his sentence was cut short when an envelope slips out the book and fall on the ground. "Huh?" he pick up the letter and put the book on his desk. He look at envelope and frowns in confusion.

Why was a envelope inside the book? Did the lady put this there? If she did why would she do that? What is she trying to tell him? So many questions flow through his head before he shook his head.

"This better not be a prank." Randy turn the letter and gasps. The letter slip out of his hand and landed on the floor as Randy walks backward. Hands covering his mouth, eyes widen in shock and heart beating faster than a normal rate.

On the letter, in front of envelope and written in blood was his name.

* * *

**AC: well that was cool chapter am I right**

**Dark AC: yes**

**Evil AC: uh huh**

**All: yes**

**AC: haha *look at readers* now peeps review and I will see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	7. The Blood letter

**AC: hello everyone and welcome back for more "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" man today is going to be good day**

**Dark AC: yes it is**

**Evil AC: yep**

**All: uh huh**

**AC: good now Heidi Disclaimer please**

**Heidi: AstralComet do not own RC9GN if she does then her oc will be real**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Blood letter

A sound of heart-beats filled the room, rapid breathing broke the silence in this tense atmosphere. Sapphire blue eyes glance at the envelope lying on the floor. A name written in blood is spelled 'Randy' and what makes it more terrifying is that the blood is still fresh.

Randy pants as he stare at the letter, covering his mouth with his hands. He stare at the letter for a few minute before he walked to it.

Randy uncovered his mouth as he bend his knees. He pick up the envelope and stare at it with fear in his eyes before his phone rang. Randy scream before calming down and taking out his phone from his pocket.

"Hello." Randy answered.

"Hey Randy."

"Theresa? Why are you calling me?" he asked.

"I just want to ask you if you want to go to Whoopie-World tomorrow." Theresa said.

"I don't know...let me think about it." Randy said.

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Randy hung up the phone before staring back at the letter. He took a deep breath as he turn the envelope over and open it. Randy took out two pages letter before he put the envelope away. He stare at the letter for a few seconds before he starts reading.

"Dear Randy."

"Randy what are you doing?" Randy screams before standing up and turning around to see a women at the doorway. She had long purple hair tied into a ponytail and hazel eyes wearing a long sleeve pink shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Mom." Randy smiles nervously "when did you get here?" he hide the letter behind his back without his mother noticing.

"Like two minutes ago." Randy's mother frowns "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Randy said. His mother look at him before speaking.

"Okay...come help me with the bags." Randy nods as he put the letter on his desk. He sighs before he followed his mother out the room.

* * *

Randy stretch his arms as he sits on the bean bag. He groans in boredom, staring at the ceiling before he glance at his desk. He sits up on the bean bag as he stare at the letter on the table.

Randy blinks his eyes, taking deep breaths before standing up and walking to the letter. As he got closer, his heart starts to beat faster in a rapid pace. He stops in front of the paper, just staring at it like the letter might come alive and bite his face off. Silence filled the room as Randy raise his hand to the letter.

He pick up the letter from the desk as he gulped in fear. His hand began to shake, bringing the letter closer before taking a deep breath and releasing it "okay Randy...it just one letter...with your name written in blood but...just a harmless letter." he said as he sat down on the bean bag. He lay the letter on his lap before rubbing his face "you can do it Randy...nothing will happen if you read the letter."

But what if something did happen? What if someone got hurt or someone die? What if he was haunted down by the demon kings? Randy shook the thoughts from his mind and sigh "okay let's do it." Screw this he's going to find out why this mysterious lady wrote this letter to him whether he like it or not. He took a deep breath before reading the letter.

"Dear Randy."

* * *

"**I'm writing this letter to tell you something very important. Something that will change your entire life." A pale hand is holding an black fountain pen as it dash across the paper. The woman is sitting against the wall, a pain expression plastered on her face. **

**The women had long white hair and hazel eyes. She's wearing a white kimono with ice blue ribbon around the waist and amber bead necklace. The woman sigh shakily as she write on a piece of paper "the demon kings; Azazel, Malphas and Jinn are very powerful creatures. They're not to mess with and fighting them is highly dangerous." she inhaled and exhaled slowly as tears fell down her cheeks. **

"**They were created by rage, hatred, misery, despair and pure evil from the depths of hell. They feed on impure souls; along with the Sorcerer's power." she hiss through her teeth in pain. Suddenly a roar was heard causing the women to gasp in fear before covering her mouth. A dark figure appears in front of the closet, sniffs the air before walking away.**

**Once she sure it was completely gone, she sighs before writing again "they are very vicious, intelligence, merciless, secretive and sneaky." **

**She listen to the sound outside the closet as she continued to write "but they have one weakness; the ancient crystal of Eirene, hidden somewhere in Norrisville. It held the power to seal the demons for all eternity thus stopping their reign of terror." She cough up blood before wiping it off with her sleeves. She suddenly stop what she doing when she heard voices outside her hiding spot.**

"**Where the fuck is she?"**

"**I don't know but she's here brother."**

"**Let's find her before it's too late." the voices disappeared as the women sighs in relief.**

"**Listen Randy...I don't have much time. They will find me and once they do...I'll be gone from the existence." she gulped as she wipe away her tears "if one of the demon kings ever break free...you need to find the crystal of Eirene; immediately." A sound of footsteps was heard outside the closet "Norrisville is counting on you." The sound came closer "please protect everyone, protect the city and protect yourself." **

**The women silently sob before she wrote down few more words "take care Randy...I will always love you." She smiles sadly as she wrote down her name "Love your dearest grandmother Noah."**

**The women now known as Noah smiles as she put the letter in an envelope and seal it before putting it inside the book. Right when she seal the book with magic, the door burst open to reveal three demons glaring at her with furious anger.**

**"NOAH." They scream in unison as she stands up and smile at them.**

**"Hello demons kings. Ready for round two." She said as her eyes glow silvery blue "because it's about to get crazy." She said before bright light engulfs her and the entire house.**

* * *

Randy's eyes widen as he stare at the letter. He was in a mix of shock, disbelief and fear when he finish reading. At the end of the letter is the women's name "Noah." Randy whispers feeling the word roll off his tongue. The room fell into silence at he repeat the name over and over in a hush tone.

As he say the name, a small smile appears on lips. He never knew that someone with a beautiful name could be his grandmother. Why his mother never talked about her? Why she kept it from him? And why he never heard about her until now? So many thoughts ran through his head as he think about Noah.

"Grandma Noah." Randy smiles softly before he hug the paper "don't worry grandma...I'll protect Norrisville. I promise that no matter what, you will not die in vain." he stands up, fold the letter before putting it inside the book. A yawn escape from his mouth, stretching his arms.

"Well time for me to go to bed." Randy change from his everyday clothes to his pajamas. He turn off the light, climb up the ladder and went under the covers. He yawn as he close his eyes with a smile on his face as he dream about his grandmother. Unbeknownst of him, a shadow female figure is staring at him with love and happiness in her eyes. She smiles lovingly before she spoke in a hush tone.

"Sleep well, my wonderful grandson." The shadow suddenly disappear into thin air, leaving a wonderful aroma of cinnamon lingering in the room.

* * *

**AC: finally finish the chapter so what do you think **

**Dark AC: nice**

**Evil AC: beautiful **

**All: cool**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye **

**All: bye **


	8. Halloween Terror pt 1

**AC: hey guys and welcome for "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" man are we pump**

**Dark AC: yes we are**

**Evil AC: woohoo**

**All: oh boy**

**AC: now before we start this is a two part chapter and it take place in Halloween**

**Dark AC: now Jinn Disclaimer please**

**Jinn: AstralComet do not own RC9GN if she does then she'll make a new season**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp; Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 8: Halloween Terror pt 1

"This is going to be the best Halloween ever." Howard said as he fist pump in the air.

Randy laughs before he spoke "yeah and I heard that they're putting a haunted house in Whoopee-World."

"I know and I heard that it's going to be terrifying." Howard grins. The two boys are walking home from school as they talk about the new attraction in Whoopee-World. They talk about what ride they should go on, what costume they should wear and stuff like that. "I can't wait for scares."

"And I can't wait to go to Whoopee-World."

"Why what's going on?" Randy gasps before turning his head to see Azazel smirking with two boys behind him.

"Azazel."

"Hey dude good to see ya. By the way who are those two?" Howard said pointing at Jinn and Malphas. Azazel glance at his brothers before chuckling.

"Those are my brothers Jinn and Malphas."

"Hey." Jinn grins while Malphas nod.

"Hello." The boys said before Howard turn to Azazel.

"And what's going on is that they're putting new scary rides and I was wondering since we're going there...would you like to come?" Randy's eyes widen before glaring at his friend.

"Howard he don't have time..."

"Sure."

"Wait what?"

"Really?"

Azazel nods "yeah me and my brothers love Halloween and just before you ask me and Theresa are not blood-related...she just like a sister to me."

"Oooh cool."

"Azazel let's go before the store closes." Malphas said.

"Okay." Azazel smiles "see ya there Randy." He walk around his friends as his brothers say goodbye before following their brother. Randy and Howard wave goodbye before walking home.

"Say I wonder what they getting?"

"Who cares."

* * *

"Okay a jar of eyeballs, a jar of daddy long legs and what else?" Azazel turns his head to Malphas who had a notepad in his hand.

"A bucket full of bones, a cup of pumpkin seeds and a bottle full of lizard tail." Malphas said as Jinn grab the ingredients.

"Okay jar of eyeballs, jar of daddy long legs, bucket of bones, cup of pumpkin seeds and bottle of lizard tail. Is that all Malphas?"

"Yes that is all."

"Good let's pay for the stuff and get out of here." Azazel and Malphas roll their eyes at Jinn before following him. After they pay for their things, they walk outside and towards to one of the alleyways. Once they made it to the alley, they look around to make sure no one's looking before a portal appears and stepping inside before the portal disappears.

* * *

On the night of Halloween, everybody is dress up in their costume getting candy or going to parties or going to amusement parks like these two here. Randy and Howard are in their costume walking around Whoopee-World eating treats. Randy is dress up as a vampire while Howard is dress up as Frankenstein.

"Hey Cunningham do you know where Fowler and Kang is?"

"Theresa said she's by the rollercoaster and Debbie...well she's with your sister." Randy answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that one." Howard roll his eyes.

"Hey guys." Both boys turn their head to see Theresa waving them in her fairy costume with three boys behind her. One look like a grim reaper, another look like a ghoul and another look like a mummy. As they got closer, Theresa smiles "what took you so long?"

"Oh Howard and I was trying out the rides."

"Yeah and who are those boys behind you?" Theresa raise an eyebrow as she turn her head before looking at Howard and Randy.

"They're Azazel, Malphas and Jinn in their costume. Can you guess which one?" Theresa smirks. Both of them look at the boys before Howard shrugs.

"I don't know."

"But I do." Randy look at the mummy boy "that's Jinn." The boy laugh as he took off his mask to reveal Jinn.

"Nice work."

"Thanks." He then look at the ghoul boy "Malphas." Malphas pull off his mask and smirk. Randy chuckles before looking at the reaper boy "and that's Azazel." Azazel pull up his mask before he wink at Randy.

"Good job Randy." Azazel praise making Randy blush "how you know it was me?"

"Oh it's because you smell like waterfall." When he said those words, the three disguise demon stare at him in shock. "Anyway let's go find that haunted house." The three teens ran while Azazel and his brothers stand there as they watch them go.

"How in the world did he know your scent?" Jinn asks.

"I don't know but my guess is when we were going to get some ice cream." Malphas sighs.

"Come on let's go before we lose them." The boys nod before running after their friends.

Somewhere in the amusement park, Simone is walking wearing a sorcerer costume as he look around with his eyes. He bite down on his cotten candy while people ran past him to go on rides. He sighs "where is he?" He stop for a moment before he spoke "go find him my pet." Suddenly a eastern diamondback rattlesnake slips out of his cloak and slithered away. Simone smiles before taking another bite of his candy.

* * *

"You sure you're ready?" Azazel stare at Randy who like he's ready to puke.

"Yeah I'm good." Randy breathe in and out "I just need to calm down." As he said that, two kids came out of the house with terrified look on their faces. Randy gulps "on second thought...maybe I should sit this one out."

"Oh no you said we'll do this together now come on." Azazel grabs his hand "its our turn." Randy whimpers as they went inside while unbeknownst of them, the rattlesnake were watching them before it disappear. Suddenly Simone came out behind the stand and smirk evilly. He look at the kids before he spoke.

"Now that I found him...time to bring him out." He took out a brown bag and open it to reveal red-orange dust. He smiles as he pour the dust on his hand before he blew it towards the kids "now let chaos reign on this Halloween night." The dust flew to the kids before it landed on Julien, Bucky, Heidi, Debbie and Rachel.

"Aww make it stop." Howard and Randy screams in unison when a killer clown laugh inside the portrait. Jinn laughs while Azazel smirks and Malphas hold hands with Theresa.

"Man you two are a bunch of chickens." Randy ran next to his crush and grab his hand. Azazel smiles before looking at him.

"You okay?"

"No I want to get out of here. I had enough of seeing wormholes, bats, evil clowns and ghosts. The worst thing that I want to see is chickens."

"What about a zombie headless chicken." Randy's eyes widen as he slowly turn his head to see a zombie chicken with no head, walking down the hall before it disappear.

"That's it I'm done. I can't take it anymore." Azazel chuckles before he grabs Randy's chin and turn it to face him.

"Come on dude we're almost out. Just hold off for a bit longer." Randy shook his head "for me please?" Randy bit his lips as he stare into his eyes. He can still smell the scent of waterfall on him -not that he don't mind- but he can't help not resist that sweet smell. Randy open his mouth to talk before another bat flew past him making him scream and Azazel laugh.

"I hate this haunted house." Suddenly a unknown growling sound is heard as six teens look around.

"I swear to god if that's another werewolf." Howard pause his sentence when he see five pair of glowing red eyes. It growl louder before stepping out from the shadows.

"What the juice is that?" Malphas said as he stare at the creatures. The creatures look like a mix between a fox and a tiger. It had white fur with black stripes, white bushy tail with black tip, round ears, long whiskers, huge paws and long fangs sticking from their muzzle. They growl at the teens as they walk towards them.

"Something tells me that these are not part of the attraction." Jinn said.

"Wow you think." Theresa glares. The creatures crouch down as they're getting ready to pounce on their prey.

"This is not good. Not good at all." Howard said.

"Anyone what to say something? Before we get eaten?" Jinn asks. Azazel stare at the creatures.

"Run...scream." He said before the creatures pounce, ready to eat them alive.

* * *

**AC: finish so what do you think**

**Dark AC: awesome**

**Evil AC: cool**

**All: wow**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye **


	9. Halloween Terror pt 2

**AC: hey everyone and welcome back for more "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" man 27 reviews awesome**

**Dark AC: cool**

**Evil AC: super**

**All: wow**

**AC: now this is the last part and you get to know about Simone's intention and why he wants Randy**

**Evil AC: so without further adieu Malphas Disclaimer please**

**Malphas: AstralComet do not own RC9GN if she does then we will be in the show**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 9: Halloween Terror pt 2

The creatures launch themselves to the teens as Theresa, Randy and Howard scream before Malphas did a roundhouse kick to the one closest to him thus sending it to the rest of the creatures. They flew to the wall and crash into it as they slide down the wall. Malphas and his brothers glare at them behind their mask as the creatures struggle to stand up.

"Okay something tell me those things didn't just appear out of thin air." Jinn said.

"You're right maybe they were created."

"Turned." Malphas look at Azazel.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because those creatures look like Heidi, Juilen, Bucky, Rachel and Debbie." Azazel said as the creatures stood up and growl. Randy look closer before he gasps.

"That because they are them." The demons' eyes widen in shock as the students turned creatures glare at them in hatred.

"Oh my god he's right." Malphas said. Debbie walk towards them as she watch them with her eyes before running at them. She jumps to Howard before Jinn ran in front of him and punch Debbie. She yelps in pain as she landed hard on her sides before the rest ran towards them as Debbie stood up.

"We need to leave right now." Jinn grabs Howard's hand and ran as the others did the same before running after Jinn; with the creatures chasing them.

* * *

Outside of the haunted house, Simone is chuckling evilly as everyone is screaming in terror. The kids are running away from monsters that are attacking the park. He laugh as he watch the chaos unfold "oh this will be so much fun and at this rate that boy will be mine."

"Where's the exit?" Howard shouts as the monsters chase them. Randy look around the house in search for the exit.

"What the juice? Are we running in circles?"

"I don't know." Jinn said as Azazel sniff the air before he spoke.

"Its down this hall. Come on." He ran faster as the others follow him before seeing the exit "there it is. Let's go." They ran towards the exit but before they get out, a monster that look like lizard with purple slit eyes, sharp teeth, black skin and dragon like wings on its back appear in front of the exit. They stop few inches away from the monster and stare.

"What the juice is that?" Theresa asks as the lizard blink its eyes before looking at Randy. It stare at Randy before grabbing him with its tail and running away "Randy."

"Guys help me." Randy yells as his friends ran out of the house.

"Randy." Azazel yells before growling sound was heard. They turn around to see the monsters walking out the house and snarling at them. The kids minus Azazel back up as the creatures crept towards them. Azazel glare at them with full of hatred before he growl "you pathetic creatures." He said as his voice went deep and menacing "you'll pay for taking Randy away from me." His whole eyes turn blue and his teeth became sharp "now you stupid monsters." He raise his voice and scream "STAND DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOU."

The creatures stare at him before whimpering in fear. Azazel glare at them for a few seconds as his eyes and teeth went back to normal before looking at the others "Jinn, Malphas get Theresa and Howard out of here while I get Randy." Malphas and Jinn nod their heads before taking their friend and away from the haunted house. Azazel turn his head and glare at the creatures "I want you losers to take me where that thing is taking Randy and you better not disobey me." The creatures nod before running to the direction where the lizard took Randy with Azazel following them.

* * *

Randy beat his hand against his captor's tail "you stupid lizard put me down." He look at the lizard before he saw a cloak man walking towards them "what the juice?" The lizard stop in front of the man and bows down to him.

"Good job my pet." The figure said as he pet the lizard "now give me the boy." The lizard put Randy in front of the man and step back as Randy glare at the cloak man.

"Listen whoever you are. I don't know what you want from me but you better not touch me or I swear I'll."

"You do what Randy Cunningham." Randy's eyes widen.

"How you know my name?"

"Easy I know everything about you. I even know about your friend Azazel."

"What?" The figure smirks.

"Yes and I know about your dear grandmother." The figure grabs his face and smiles "and let me tell you this Randy...never trust a demon...my little destroyer."

"What...destroyer." The figure smirks and lean closer.

"Yes and let me say one thing." He whispers into Randy's ear "you will be a powerful being than Noah."

* * *

Azazel is running and slicing at monsters while in his ninja suit. He slice at them as he follow the creatures "dang it where is he?" He look around, trying to find Randy as the kids scream in fear "fuck he can be anywhere in this chaos." He jump in the air before slicing another monster before disappearing into dust.

He pants before he looked up and saw Randy "Randy...wait who is that?" He sniff the air before his eyes became slit "its him."

"Wait you know my grandma?"

"Yes I do and trust me when I say this." He smirks as he pull back "you will be the one who make this world suffer."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU PATHETIC MORTAL." Both of them turn around to see Azazel in his ninja suit running to them "step away you asshole."

"Kill him." The lizard charge at him but before it can lay one finger on him, Azazel jump in the air and slice it in half. The monster roars in pain before disappearing into dust. Azazel glares at the figure as he walked towards them while the creatures stay behind.

"Get away from him." The figure laughs as he step away from Randy.

"Oh hello Azazel. How are you?"

"Shut the fuck up and get away from him or I'll kill you." The figure raise his hand in defense.

"I'm not here to fight ninja but I will say this. I won't stop until I have what I came for and once I do." The figure chuckles "this world will perish into smithereens." The figure laughs before Azazel screams in anger and attack him. The figure smirk before disappearing into thin air "don't worry Azazel, I'll be back and when I do...Randy Cunningham is mine." The figure said. Azazel glares at the moon before taking off his mask and putting it in his cloak.

"You okay Randy?" Randy nod before Azazel hug him "thank goodness." Both boys turn their heads as the creatures whimper before turning back to normal. Julian, Rachel, Bucky, Heidi and Debbie groans as they rub their head in pain.

"What happen?" Debbie asks.

"Oh nothing but I think it will be good if you get out of here." The kids nod as they walk away and towards the exit. Azazel grabs Randy's hand and smile "come on let's get going." Randy nod as they walk out of Whoopee-World.

* * *

Somewhere in Norrisville, the figure is sitting on the tree before he pull off his hood to reveal Simone. He chuckles as his pet snake coil around his neck. His snake hiss softly at him before he pet it "I know Nukpana but I can't have him until he's fully developed." The snake hiss "don't worry once his power emerges, I will take him to my lair so I can use his power for destruction."

The snake flick his tongue at his master as he continues to pet him "yes I know. That demon Azazel might interfered but he won't be a problem for long." Simone stare at the moon "because once his little future mate find out just who he really is." He chuckles as he close his eyes "our little Randy will be devastated and when he do." He open them to reveal black eyes "this world will fall." He laughs evilly as he disappeared into thin air leaving nothing but black rose petals.

Randy is lying on his bed as he stare at his ceiling. He already took off his costume and wearing his pajamas. As he think back at Whoopee-World, he couldn't help but think about what the man said to him. How do he know about his grandmother or how he know his name or what do he know about Azazel that he don't. Randy look at his desk to see the book he got from the library.

He glare at it before rolling over his side and stare at his wall. Sooner or later if things get out of hand...He have to rely on his grandma's word and find that crystal. And if that demon show up, he'll seal it inside that thing for all eternity. But he can't help and think back to that man's word. Why he did call him destroyer, what do he mean he be the one to destroy the world and why did he said he is powerful than his grandma Noah.

Randy pull the blanket over him, looking at his wall before closing his eyes. As he doze off, a shadow figure in a shape of a bat stare at Randy's sleeping form before walking into the light.

It had black fur, purple fur on its chest and belly, black and purple tail, purple circle with inner red circle on its hips, purple and red dots under its eyes. It had red and purple mark above its eyes, purple and red tip ears, wings with grey and dark grey color and ice blue eyes with blue slits. It tilt its head before flying to Randy and stare at him. It lean close to him and sniffs him before it kiss him on the cheek.

Randy smiles as the creature lean back and smiles as blue flame-like hair appears on its head "sweet dream my love." It said before disappearing into thin air, leaving a scent of waterfall.

* * *

**AC: finish so you think**

**Dark AC: awesome**

**Evil AC: cool**

**All: super Bruce**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**

**P.S I forgot to tell you that Azazel's appearance is based on stargureisu genderbend of Theresa Fowler. Look at her art, it is beautiful. So ****bye everyone**


	10. Visions, Secrets & Decisions

**AC: hey everyone and welcome back for more "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" 29 reviews so Bruce**

**Dark AC: yep so thank you everyone**

**Evil AC: yes thank you now before we start Azazel's appearance is based on Theresa's gender bend self which is created by stargureisu on DA**

**AC: yep and now Sorcerer Disclaimer please**

**The Sorcerer: AstralComet do not own RC9GN if she does then would've destroyed the ninja**

**AC: *blink slowly* okay *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 10: Visions, Secrets &amp; Decisions

Darkness.

Darkness is the fragment of our imagination. It is around us, it is inside us but most of all darkness is our twilight.

Darkness is the opposite of light, the yin to our yang. It what keeps us from losing balance and falling into despair.

Light and dark, good and evil, water and fire, heaven and earth. That is called life for one cannot be the same without the other. But if the darkness overcomes the light then our world will perish and everyone in it will disappear.

* * *

Darkness. It is all he can see as he try to figure out where he's at. Randy blink his sapphire blue eyes as he look around his surrounding. Just where the juice is he? If he remember correctly, he was sleeping in his room, dreaming about his crush, and for some reason everything disappear and he was here.

But why he's here? Why can't he see but darkness? What is going on? Randy stood up and walked around to see if he can find an exit, but found nothing. He sigh in frustration. Just what the juice is going on here? He grip his head, trying to figure a way out of here before a terrifying roar was heard. Randy gasps, looking around to find the source of that roar. He put his hand down and jump when he hear two more roars. What the juice was that?

Suddenly, footsteps was heard throughout the darkness, and it sound like it is coming towards him. Randy gulp in fear but right when he about to run, six pair of glowing white eyes, stand before him. He stood still, trembling in fear as the unknown creatures stare him down before revealing their fangs.

Randy couldn't move, like something is holding him, he was glue to the floor. Fear had gripped his heart in a tight squeeze and there was nothing he can do. The creatures chuckle as red, purple and blue flame-like hair, revealing three demons he saw on the book cover. He already know what the black one look like but the others are different. They look the same as the black demon but in different color.

One had yellow fur, orange fur on its chest and belly, yellow and orange tail, orange circle with inner purple circle on its hips, orange and purple dots under its eyes. It had orange and purple marks above its eyes, orange and purple tip ears, wings with light yellow and dark yellow color and carmine red eyes with dark red slits.

Another had green fur, magenta fur on its chest and belly, green and magenta tail, magenta circle with inner white circle on its hips, magenta and white dots under its eyes. It had magenta and white marks above its eyes, magenta and white tip ears, wings with light green and dark green color and violet eyes with dark purple slits.

Randy shook and trembled before them as the demons laugh, like they can smell his fear. The black demon crept close to Randy and smirk before speaking "are you scared?" He said in a deep voice. Randy nod, too afraid to open his mouth "you should be." The demon lean back and grins "because your blood is ours pathetic mortal." The demons launch at him as Randy scream before closing his eyes.

Before they can kill him, a bright light blinded the room making the demons turn around in shock and disbelief. Randy open his eyes and squinted them as he look through the light to see a female figure. He gasp as the demons roars before running towards the figure as she open her eyes. Suddenly, the demons disappear and the room change into something beautiful. It took an appearance of space with stars twinkling in the sky "whoa." He said, turning his head to see the figure walking towards him.

The figure's body is cover in space, full of stars, astral like hair and long tail. The only thing that is not covered in stars is her eyes, which glow silvery blue and sparkling with happiness. Randy stare at her in awe as she stop in front of him, smiling softly.

They stare at each other before she lean down to his face, Randy gasps making her giggle at his expression "who are you?" The figure said nothing, just smiling at him. She place her hands on his cheek and lean forward before placing a kiss on his forehead. Suddenly, the same light engulfs them as he hear a voice "I love you, Randy. Take care my grandson."

* * *

Randy woke up and gasp, sitting up in shock. He pants, trying to calm down and figure out what he just saw in his dream. Was that a vision? Who was that women? And why did she save him from those demons? He sigh "I gotta stop drinking slushy before bed." Randy stretch before climbing down the ladder, as he climb down, he took a glance at the book on his desk. He can't put his finger on it but every time he look at it, or think about the book, he just had this weird feeling, like it was calling out to him.

Randy shook his head before going downstairs to get some breakfast. As he got to the kitchen, he saw his mother cooking "hey Mom."

"Hi sweetie. Did you slept well?" Mrs. Cunningham said, putting the food on the plate "I made egg and bacon. Hungry?" Randy nod as his mother put the plate on the table "well dig in sweetheart." He sat down in the chair, thanking his mother for the food and begin to eat.

Mrs. Cunningham chuckles before eating her food. As they ate their food, Randy couldn't help but stare at his mother. Should he ask her about his grandmother? Or should he just wait until he's ready? He sigh "you okay, Randy?" He blink and look at his mother, who had a concern look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, Mom?" Randy drink his orange juice. His mother don't believe him but let it slide, besides he will tell her if something is bothering him. She went back to eating, as Randy stole a glance before looking away. Yep he will tell her when he's ready.

* * *

Randy is in his room, still wearing his pajamas, a book on his lap and a growing feeling inside his stomach. What was that dream about? Why did it feel so real? And why did he have it? So many questions, so little time, as his mother would say. He put his hand on the cover, swallow his saliva and began to open it.

_Ring-ring_

"Aahh." Randy scream before grabbing his phone off his desk. After he calm down his heart, he answer the call "hello?"

"Hey Cunningham." Randy blink.

"Howard?! Why are you calling me?" He can hear Howard rolling his eyes.

"I called because I want to know if you're okay."

"Yeah I'm okay." Randy stare at the book.

"Good...so do you want to go to the game hole?" Randy tap his finger on the book, still staring at it before answering.

"Sure I meet you there."

"Yes later Cunningham." Both hang up before Randy stands up and stretch. Once he heard a satisfied crack from his back, he sigh. He pick up the book and put it on his table. Should he tell Howard about the dream he had? He shook his head. Nope not yet, he'll tell him when he figure this out. After he came to an agreement, Randy starts to get ready to meet Howard.

* * *

"Come on...I almost there." Suddenly the character died, resulting a game over "no I almost beat my high score." Howard pout, making Randy laugh.

"Don't worry, Howard. You'll get it next time." Randy said, as he and Howard walk out the arcade.

"I know but I was so close." Howard frowns. Randy roll his eyes "I mean all I have to do was..." Randy zone out from Howard's complaints, thinking back to his dream. That women, something about her feels familiar. The way she spoke, the way she smile, it's like she know him. Before he could go deeper, an aroma of waterfall, hit his nose. Randy sniff the air, trying to find the source of that smell, before taking a deep breath and sigh "and then I've had won." Howard said, before realizing that his friend wasn't listening.

"Cunningham are you ignoring me?" Howard turn his head to see Randy smirking, with a love struck look on his face. He raise an eyebrow "Cunningham? Are you okay?" He snap his fingers in Randy's face, trying to figure out why he's acting this way. He pull back his hand, frowning in confusion, before following his friend's eyes and see someone walking towards the restaurant. That someone was Azazel, whistling and having a pleased look on his face.

Howard smirk before yelling thus, knocking Randy out of his trance "Hey Draken." Azazel stop by the door, raise an eyebrow, and turn his head "over here." Randy shush Howard but was too late, seeing Azazel smiling at them. He wave at him, nervously before being dragged by his best friend.

"Howard let go of me."

"No way, Cunningham."

"But I don't want to talk to - hi Azazel." Randy smile at Azazel, who smile back.

"Hello Randy and hello Howard." Howard nod "do you guys want to eat with me?"

"Heck yeah." Howard said while Randy nod. Azazel grins before opening the door and walking inside; with Howard and Randy. Once they found a seat, they sat down with Azazel sitting next to Randy and Howard sitting across from them "so Draken...where's your bros?"

"Home, doing some important stuff." Azazel answered, truthfully.

"And that will be what exactly?"

"Trying to see if people can detect supernatural." Randy and Howard stare at him before Azazel laugh "I'm just messing with ya. We just making a potion."

"For what?" Randy asks. Azazel grins, showing his fangs. Randy blink his eyes, as he stare at his teeth. Did he always had fangs? If he did, then why he didn't see them? "Are those real?"

"What real?"

"Those fangs?"

"Whoa what?! Let me see." Howard lean in to see Azazel's fangs. It's close to the front but behind the lateral incisor "that is so Bruce. Why didn't I see them before?" Azazel lick his fangs before speaking.

"Because you never pay attention to them and also I kept them hidden."

"Do Malphas and Jinn have them too?" Howard's eyes widen in awe.

"Yeah they do and just like me, they keep them hidden." As Azazel and Howard talk, Randy couldn't help but feel a tingling feeling in his stomach. And it was just after he saw his fangs when he started getting these feelings. He gulp down his saliva and stare at the fangs. Oh the things he'll do just to feel those fangs on his neck, to be claim by Azazel as he bite down to mark him as his lover, proving to everyone that he belong to him and him alone.

"Dude! You okay?" Randy was brought back to reality, shaking his head and stare at his friends who are looking at him in concern. "You've been quiet for a long time."

"Um...well you see...um"

"Do you three want anything to eat." Randy turn his head to see a waitress, smiling at them.

"Yes three hamburgers and fries please."

"And three sodas." The waitress wrote it down and nod before walking away. Randy blink his eyes, turning to look at Azazel.

"So how are you?" Howard facepalm himself, as Azazel raise an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It just I didn't know you have fangs." Azazel laugh. He lean close to Randy's face and smirk.

"Why you think I'm attracted? You want to kiss me and feel my fangs?" Randy blush, pushing Azazel away from him. Howard smirk, crossing his arms and wiggling his brows. Randy glare but before he said anything, their food came and was place on the table.

"Three hamburgers with fries and three sodas. Enjoy boys." The boys wave as the waitress walk away from their table. Randy grab the bottle of ketchup and open it before pouring it on his fries. He put it down and ate his fries, as Azazel took the ketchup and put it on his fries before eating them. Randy continue to glare at his friend, who just chuckle.

"Not funny, Howard." Howard raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Yes it was Cunningham." He took a bite from his burger, ignoring Randy's hot glare. Azazel snicker, eating his food. He don't know what came over him but he just happen to like seeing him angry. The way his delicate lips pull into a straight line and the way his beautiful blue eyes darken. Azazel smile, glancing at Randy from the corner of his eye.

Every time Randy show his emotions, his eyes just change. When he's happy, they sparkle, when he's scared, they become dim a little or when he's angry, they darken just a tiny bit. He wonder what happen when he's in a mood. Azazel grins, biting into his burger. That one mystery he'll going to find out when the time comes to claim him as his mate. He snicker again, causing Randy to glare at him "what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking how funny you look." Azazel high-five Howard, as Randy scoffed at them before going back to eating. It was then he realize that his crush and his friend are total shoobs.

* * *

After finishing their food and paying them, the boys are walking down the street, while Randy still in a sour mood "so Draken there's a competition at the Lasertoriom and winner gets a prize."

"Cool. So when it start?"

"This Saturday and it's going to be great." Azazel smirk.

"But I thought you two wonk at laser tag." Howard frowns.

"Don't push it, Draken. So you coming or not?" Azazel laugh before answering.

"Yeah I'm coming and I'll tell my brothers about it, just in case they want to come as well." Howard grins, nodding in approval. Randy continue to glare, with full of hate. These two are the worst shoobs ever and knowing Howard, he'll never going to let this down and who wouldn't. He just got tease in front of him and his face blushing red, which he swear was the most embarrassing moment for him. Randy mumble under his breath, whatever these shoobs can laugh about an apocalypse for all he care.

As they continue walking, Randy spot something twinkling from the corner of his eye. He stop walking, turn his head and gasp silently. In front of him is a jewelry store with different type of jewelry by the window, but what caught his eyes is the ring, sitting on the red pedestal. Its a silver ring with a gemstone in the middle, which sparkle beautifully by the sunlight. The gemstone is very pale pink, with facet and glisten against the sun. If he remember correctly, his mother once told him that these gemstones are Rose Quartz and they symbolize love and peace. He also remember his mother telling him that they have healing powers.

Randy stare at the ring, being drawn to it, as he walk to the window to get a closer look. Once he got close, he put his hand on the window "I see you got taste, kid." Randy turn his head to see a women, smiling. She had black, wavy hair and ruby red eyes. She wear a blue crop top, showing her midriff, black jeans and gray slipper-like shoes "do you wanna come inside?" Randy blink his eyes, looking past the lady to see his friends long gone before turning back to the lady. He nod, making the lady smile "well come in." Randy walk inside the store and stare at awe. Who knew that there are so many jewelry in one store especially if it had wonderful gemstones.

"So you like this ring, right?" Randy snap his head, watching the lady pick up the ring and showing it to him "I mean I saw you stare at it for like...a long time." She giggles when she saw Randy blush.

"I'm sorry." He apologize. The lady wave it off.

"Don't be young man and besides." She went to Randy and reach out her hand "call me Delia." Randy smile before shaking her hand.

"Randy and nice to meet you." Delia giggles before letting go of his hand "so tell me Delia...do you own this store?"

"Yep and I've been working here since I first moved to Norrisville." Delia walk to the counter, still holding the ring "and I love it ever since that day."

"That's nice." Randy follow her as she grab something from the shelves "by the way Delia."

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever had a feeling that maybe...you feel connected to the ring you're wearing?" Delia turn around and smile, putting the ring on the counter. She rub her finger over the ring on her middle finger, just like the one on the counter before speaking.

"Everyday. It's also because it was from my people." Randy raise an eyebrow.

"Really?! Like your ancestors?"

"You can say that." Delia pick up the ring and kiss it before handing it to Randy "here take it, Randy."

"Oh no I can't." He shook his head "I mean I don't have the money and-"

"Just take it." Randy stare at the ring for a few seconds before taking it. Delia smile "now you don't have to pay me and it's free of charge." Randy nod, staring at the ring. Something about this jewelry make him feel so peaceful and calm, like nothing can get him angry. The anger he had before just vanish into thin air and not only that but he felt a powerful aura coming from the ring. He ran his finger over the gemstone, captivated by the gem before hearing a door opening.

"There you are, Cunningham." Randy turn his head to see Howard walking inside "we were looking for you." Randy quickly put the ring in his pants pocket "why you here anyway?" Howard stood in front of him, who shrug his shoulder.

"I saw something that caught my attention and you know...look around a bit." Howard raise an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Randy smile nervously, hoping he buy it before he sigh.

"Whatever, Cunningham. Draken is outside, waiting for us so let's go." Randy nod, following him "by the way, were you alone?"

"No I was talking to Delia."

"Who's Delia?"

"Oh she's right there." Randy turn around to see Delia gone "she was standing right there."

"Sure she was, Cunningham." Howard smirk "come on let's go." Randy sigh and follow his friend before turning his head to see Delia, leaning against the shelves. And if he didn't know any better, he could've sworn that he saw her eyes glow silvery blue before closing the door.

* * *

"So tell me why were you inside the jewelry store?" Randy shrug at Azazel's question, while Howard roll his eyes.

"Something caught his eyes and he decided to check it out." Azazel raise an eyebrow.

"What was it?"

"It was nothing important. Just a silly trinket." Randy wave it off, like it was no big deal. Azazel stare at him in suspicion but before he open his mouth, Howard had beat it to him.

"Maybe you went in there to find a ring, so when Draken here." He pointed at Azazel "buy you one, you'll be very happy. Or you want him to propose to you in the future."

"What!?" Azazel snorted as Howard laugh. Randy's face is bright red in embarrassment and anger. What the juice? What make his best friend say that and especially in front of his crush. And what's more embarrassing is that Azazel is laughing at him.

Randy growl silently in anger, as they continue to laugh "come on, Randy. Don't be mad." Azazel chuckle, while unbeknownst of them, Randy's eyes is starting to glow silvery blue. He panted in furious anger before screaming.

"SHUT UP." Both boys shut their mouth, staring at him in bewilderment. They had never seen him this angry before and to yell at them like that, well, that was very surprising "none of this is funny, and neither what happen back at the restaurant. So what I went inside that store, it doesn't give you the right to laugh at me."

"Whoa Cunningham, calm down. We were just playing around-"

"Shut your mouth." Randy glare at Howard, who back away from him. Azazel frown in slight anger.

"Now listen here, Randy." He flinch when Randy glare at him "it was a little joke. No need to get angry."

"Joke my ass." A faint gasp escape from Howard's mouth. He had never heard his friend swear and if he did, that only happen if he was really mad, which was very rare for him. He sneak a glance at Azazel, who had the most 'what the fuck' expression. If they weren't in this situation, he'll totally laugh his butt off, but he is afraid if he laugh then Randy will kick his butt. So not worth it.

"Cunningham-"

"I said shut up. And I mean both of you." Randy spoke with so much venom, they afraid that he will spit out acid "you think everything is a joke, that laughing at someone is funny. Well guess what, it's not funny and you can take that, and shove it so far up your-" suddenly, a painful headache struck Randy hard, making him clutch his head in pain "argh...aaahh."

"Randy/Cunningham." Azazel and Howard ran towards to him, as he cried out in pain.

"Randy tell me what's hurting you." Randy shook his head, falling down on his knees. Tears is streaming down his face, as unknown vision appears in his head. It was showing an image of a lady with white hair, holding a toddler in her arms. She was singing a lullaby, levitating then an image of humanoid creatures, flying around in the ocean. He grit his teeth as another image shows him these weird symbols before showing him a tomb. Randy shook his head, trying to clear those images before one final image appears.

The image show him a bright light, sphere of orbs flying around a figure. Stone statues are glowing, sending a pale blue ray of light to the figure. The figure is wearing a black and red outfit that look similar to his ninja suit but it has wings on his back. The figure open its eyes, showing its sapphire blue eyes. Randy gasp his last breath before falling unconscious, as his friends call out his name.

* * *

**A faint sound of humming was heard, as an image of the lady with long, white hair and hazel eyes smile at him. She giggles "aww you're so adorable, Randy." She cooed, holding little Randy in her arms. Suddenly, a frown appears on her pretty face "Randy...if your mother ever found out...about your powers and what I'll do." She fell silent before speaking "she'll never understand...I have to take you or your powers will go berserk and everyone in Norrisville will be in danger." She bit her lips, turning her head to him "that's why I had to take you to my people, Randy. You'll do amazing things like how to transform or how to fly or swim underwater and-" a sound of a door opening and closing was heard throughout the house.**

**"Randall? Where are you?"**

**"I'm with Grandma Noah, Mommy." Noah gasp with fear plastered on her face.**

**"Randy, no." A sound of footsteps approach the door before his mother appears with a scared expression.**

**"Mom what are you doing?"**

**"I'm taking him, Rochelle. I'm taking him to my kingdom and there's nothing that you or Carlos can do about it." Noah hold Randy closer to her. **

**"Put him down, Mom." Noah shook her head.**

**"You don't understand...he need me to help him with his powers."**

**"JUST PUT HIM DOWN, MOM."**

**"NEVER." Everything became blur. First his grandmother and mother was having a staring contest then the next he's sitting next to his grandmother, who is holding him and glaring at her daughter "step away daughter or I will struck you down. I swear to Mizuchi, I will not hesitate on using my powers in self-defense."**

**"Then put him down."**

**"Please Noah put our son down." A man with short black, wavy hair and sapphire blue eyes. He's wearing a brown long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes "I know he had the spark like you and your people but he just a kid."**

**"You don't understand either, Carlos. Randy's powers are more powerful than mines and if he falls in the wrong hand, everything and everyone on this planet will die."**

**"You don't know that." Rochelle glare at her mom. Noah growls while keeping her arm stretch out before her.**

**"Yes I do and more than you. Rochelle...you don't have the spark or any magic inside of you but Randy do. It is growing too fast and if I don't stabilize it then he will lose control and his sanity." **

**"I don't want to hear any of your nonsense. Just put him down and leave my house." **

**"Bite me."**

**"Rochelle what if she's telling the truth?" Carlos stare at his wife "I mean what if he start to lose control?"**

**"It's not gonna happen."**

**"Yes it will." Noah stood up and frown "his powers will go out of control at any time. It can happen while you're gone or at school or anywhere, Rochelle." She stole a glance at Randy, who is hiding behind her leg "Randy might still be a kid." She look back her daughter and son-in-law "but he can hurt anyone if he doesn't know how to control his powers." His mother frown at Noah. She move aside and points at the door.**

**"Just get out. Please Mom, just leave." Noah sigh, putting her arm down before turning to Randy. She bend her knees and smile.**

**"You be a good boy, Randy. Grandma love you." She kiss his forehead, stood up and left the room while her grandson call out.**

**"Grandma don't leave." Randy ran after her before his mother pick him up. He cried out to her with tears streaming down his face "grandma Noah come back, come back." Noah close the door right when he scream her name "GRANDMA NOAH."**

* * *

Randy woke up and sits up. He grab his head in slight pain before hearing someone's voice "how you doing, Randy?" He turn his head to see his parents, smiling at him.

"Mom, Dad?!" Randy look down to see himself under the blanket and lying on his couch "how did I-"

"Your friends brought you here." His mom smile.

"Howard and Azazel brought me here?"

"Yep but I think Azazel like you more than a friend, seeing how he look at you." His dad smirk at his son's red face "it just a theory." Mrs. Cunningham roll her eyes before looking at her son.

"Randy what happen to you? Your friends try to explain but they don't even know what happen."

Randy shrug his shoulder "I don't know. It all happen to fast, first I was yelling at them for laughing at me and then I had a painful headache." He clutch his head "there were images appearing in my head, then I saw someone." He put his hand and look at his parents "I saw Grandma Noah. You and Grandma were arguing about something and that was it." His parents look at each other before looking at Randy.

"Listen Randall, you see...your mother and I-"

"I don't want to hear it, okay?" Randy lie down on the couch "can we talk about this when I'm feeling better." His parents nod before leaving the room. As his mom close the door, a frown appear on his face. He reach into his pocket and pull out the ring, the one he got from Delia. He sigh, sitting up and getting off the couch before changing into his pajamas. After he fully change, he climb onto his bed and lie down.

The dream he had...it felt so real and what do his grandmother mean powers? Why was his mom angry at her? And where is Grandma Noah? Randy bit his lip, letting tears fall down his face. God he wish he can see her again and tell her how much he love her. He wipe his tears away and put the ring on his middle finger. He lift up his hand, watching the moonlight making the ring sparkle before kissing it "love you too, Grandma Noah." Randy close his eyes and smile, dreaming about his wonderful grandmother.

"It seems his powers is starting to awaken again." A image of Randy's sleeping form is shown on a giant crystal ball. The figure stare at it, smiling in joy "soon we'll meet again, my adorable grandson."

* * *

**AC: finally finish the chapter so what you think**

**Dark AC: cool**

**Evil AC: nice**

**All: awesome**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**

**P.S. I need a name for my demons so come up with any name and I'll pick them out the list and put it on my story. I'll also give you credit okay so later peeps.**

**P.S.S. I mean the name for their kind sorry peeps I mess up *laughs nervously***


	11. Terror in Norrisville High

**AC: hello everyone and welcome back for more "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" 31 reviews that is awesome**

**Dark AC: cool **

**Evil AC: amazing**

**All: super**

**AC: now before we start I still need a name for the species that Azazel, Jinn and Malphas are in their true form**

**Evil AC: yep so Heidi Disclaimer please**

**Heidi: AstralComet do not own RC9GN if she does then it will be mega awesome**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause its going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 11: Terror in Norrisville High

_**Come Little Children**_

_**I'll take thee away **_

_**Into the Land of enhancement**_

_**Come Little Children **_

_**The time's come to play **_

_**Here in my garden of Shadows**_

**Little Randy is sleeping soundly; with a cute smile on his face, Randy continues to listen to his grandmother's sweet voice.**

_**Follow Sweet Children**_

_**I'll show thee the way**_

_**Through all the pain and the sorrows**_

_**Weep Not Poor Children **_

_**For life is this way **_

_**Murdering beauty and passions**_

**A cream hand caress his head in a gentle way as the melody filled the room with serenity and happiness. **

_**Hush Now Dear Children**_

_**It must be this way **_

_**To weary of life and deceptions**_

_**Rest Now My Children**_

_**For soon we'll away**_

_**Into the calm and the quiet**_

**Randy open his eyes, hearing his grandmother's humming before sitting up. He yawns, rubbing his eyes as he look up at his grandmother's smiling face. Her beautiful white, long hair fell gracefully down her back like snowflakes, her hazel eyes sparkles under the moonlight and her cream skin glisten, making her look like an angel. She giggles as she lean down and rub her nose against his before singing the final verse.**

_**Come Little Children**_

_**I'll take thee away**_

_**Into a Land of enhancement**_

_**Come Little Children**_

_**The time's come to play **_

_**Here in my garden of Shadows**_

**Randy giggles, smiling at her before his grandmother kiss his forehead "I love you, Randy. I'll always love you, forever more."**

* * *

Randy open his eyes, hearing his alarm go off on his phone. He yawn, reach under his pillow and turn off the alarm before sitting up. He scratch his head and stretch before climbing down the ladder.

After he got down, he went to his door but stop right when he grab the knob. That dream he had...it was the dream of Grandma Noah...no it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Randy smile, as he recalled the song she sang. He remember when he was little, she would sing to him all the time, just to make him smile. No matter how sad he is, she would always bring a smile on his face.

Randy chuckles before opening the door and going to the bathroom, so he can get ready for school.

* * *

"Are you still mad at us, Cunningham?" Randy close his locker and sigh. Yes he's still mad but Randy is not the type of person who hold grudges against someone. He turn his head and frown.

"No I'm over it." Randy walk away with Howard behind him.

"You sure because you don't look like it." Howard asks, nervously. Randy roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes I'm sure...can we go to class." Randy continue to walk to class while Howard look at him in worry. Yesterday, when he was being yelled at by his best friend, Howard saw Randy's eyes glow in a different color...like silvery blue and it scare him. He hope he won't see his friend in that condition because he don't know if he can handle it.

"Hey Randy, Howard." Both boys turn their head to see Flute girl walking to them "did you heard about Azazel and Theresa?"

"You mean when Azazel is not really her brother and just see her as a sister? Yeah we know." Howard cross his arms.

Flute girl roll her eyes "that but did you hear that his brothers just enroll here?" Randy and Howard raise an eyebrow, looking at her in confusion.

"No we didn't." Flute girl smirk.

"Good cause here they come." They turn around and gasp, seeing Jinn and Malphas walking while Jinn is chatting with him.

"So your first class is English?"

"And your first class is History." Malphas push up his glasses "and you said we have Spanish in 2nd period with Azazel, right?"

"Yeah and - hey guys." Jinn wave to Randy and Howard who wave back.

"Did you two enrolled here?" Randy asks when they got close.

Jinn nod "yeah and I gotta say this school is awesome." Flute girl giggles making Jinn to look at her "oh hello." He move past Randy and Howard, and smile "I didn't see you there. What's your name?"

"I'm Flute girl." Jinn raise an eyebrow, smiling. He was not gonna ask why she's called flute girl but he'll accept it.

"Well Flute girl...you're very cute." Flute girl blush, twirling her hair.

"Thank you for the compliment." Jinn grins, showing his fangs and making her blush more "okay I should head to class before it starts. Bye Jinn, bye Malphas." Flute girl wave before heading to class.

"Yeah me and Howard have to head to class. Come on buddy."

"Wait." Both boys turn their head to Malphas "which class you're taking?"

"Uh...English why?"

"Good." He pat his brother's back "later Jinn." Malphas walk away with Randy and Howard. While Jinn smiles, a tap on his shoulder made him turn and see Theresa smiling.

"I can show you where History class is." Jinn nods before walking with her "so you're in the same class with me on 1st period huh?"

"Yep."

* * *

Outside of school ground, a cloak figure is standing on the tree before flipping its hood, only to reveal Simone. He chuckles as he use his magic to see inside the school "there you are my little destroyer." An image of Randy sitting in class appears in his vision "I miss you." He suddenly gasp silently before a wicked grin appear on his face "and it seems that your power is starting to awaken. Interesting my little sparkling."

He close his eyes and open them again. A eastern diamondback rattlesnake appears around his shoulders, who he pet affectionately "hello Nukpana." Nukpana hiss softly at his master "so I have a little task for you but only - which I knew you can handle- if you can handle another presence of humans?" Nukpana hiss "thanks my wonderful pet." The snake nuzzle his cheek in affection.

Simone laugh, heartedly. This is one of the reason why he love his pet. Nukpana can do amazing things that no other snake can do and he can always trust him on difficult challenges. He pet his snake one more time before speaking "now go find him and when you do." Simone reach into his cloak and took out a small ball "use this, Nukpana." The snake hiss, grabbing the ball with his mouth before slithering away. Well time to find his master's chosen target.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore." Howard groans, face planting his face on the locker.

"Calm down, Howard." Azazel said, leaning on the lockers. Howard got off his locker and glare.

"Calm down? Calm down! I can't calm down, Draken. My best buddy was unconscious yesterday, he was angry and what worst his eyes was glowing, and you telling me to calm down!?"

"Wait what?!" Azazel stare at Howard in shock. Did Howard just said that Randy's eyes was glowing...no it can't be "his eyes were glowing?" If Randy's eyes were glowing then that means...he's like them but they disappear 800 years ago.

"Yes, Draken. It was glowing silvery blue not sapphire blue. Do I have to draw a picture?" Howard frown, while Azazel blink. There's no way that Randy's eyes will be glowing in that color, especially when the creature who can glow their eyes like that are...no Randy is not like them and if he does have the same power then he should've sense it. Azazel shook his head in disbelief, frowning.

"Howard are you sure you wasn't-"

"SNAKE." Howard and Azazel turn their head to see everyone running and screaming. As they watch the students runaway, a rattlesnake is slithering around, trying to find the target. He keep slithering, pasting screaming humans before stopping in his track when a foot appears in front of him.

"Haha this snake is nothing." Nukpana look up and see Bash, smirking "I can get rid of it by beating it to a pulp." The snake stare at the human in boredom. Wow this guy must be stupid or something, he think he can beat a rattlesnake. Ha that's a laugh.

The snake slithered around Bash before being grab by his tail "where do think you're going, stupid snake?" The snake glares at Bash. Okay this is getting ridiculous, he have to find his target but he can't do that with this stupid gorilla. He hiss behind the ball "ha you don't scare me, little snake." Little snake!? That's it you overgrown behemoth, he'll show you little. The snake drop the ball and hiss before biting his captor's wrist, making him scream in pain. He drop the snake, clutching his wrist before Nukpana grab the ball and slithered away. Ha who little now, stupid gorilla.

* * *

Randy is walking down the halls, trying to get to class before being push by Heidi "what the juice? Heidi, why are you running?" Heidi stop and turn around with a terrified expression.

"There's a huge snake in school and it bit Bash. I don't want to be near it when it-aaahhhh." Heidi screams before running away. Randy raise an eyebrow before hearing a hissing sound. He turn around and jump, seeing a huge rattlesnake staring at him.

"Hey snaky snaky. Please don't hurt me." Nukpana continue to stare. Yep this is the target and that means he completed his mission. So now onto the next stage. Nukpana bit down onto the ball, orange ooze seep through his fangs as orange stank surrounded his body. Randy's eyes widen in disbelief as the snake grew bigger in size before it disappear "that is one big snake." A now giant snake hiss at him before roaring.

"I guess that's my cue to run." Randy ran away as the snake laugh and follow him down the hall. Randy ran around the corner and went inside the bathroom. After making sure the coast is clear, he took out his mask and put it on "it's Ninja o'Clock." Nukpana look around the school, trying to find Randy before suddenly "smoke bomb."

He turn his head and see Randy in a ninja suit, glaring at him and having two katana in his hands "okay mister snake it's time for you to go back to the petting zoo." Nukpana grins. Oh this will be fun. He hiss before launching himself at Randy, who dodge his attacks "Ninja Dodge." He jump in the air and launch himself towards the snake "Ninja Slice." He slice at the snake, making him hiss in pain "haha what's wrong? Poor little snake have a boo-boo." He taunts before his eyes widen "no honkin' way."

The wound on the snake starts to heal itself before he turn his head and grins "okay I think I'm messing with the wrong snake." Nukpana attack Randy, who dodge before running away; with the snake right behind him "okay I need to take this outside. Oh man where is Azazel when you need him?"

* * *

Simone is lying on the edge of the roof, on top of the school, relaxing as chaos unfold inside the building. He had his arms folded under his head, smiling in satisfaction before he sigh "what a lovely day. The birds are singing, the sun is shining and everything is just perfect." Suddenly, his smile turn into a evil grin "perfect to wreck some havoc and once his powers is fully developed, then the world will fall into darkness."

A big roar was heard throughout the building, shaking the school while Simone continue to lie on the roof. He sits up and look down, seeing students running out of the school. He chuckle "who knew a big snake can cause a whole student body running in terror. Oh well, it's not my problem for loving snakes." He shrug "and besides the fun is just getting started."

* * *

Randy ran around the corner, trying to lose the snake, who is still hot on his tail "can you leave me alone." He turn around before throwing some balls "Ninja Sticky balls." The balls hit the snake before weird sticky substance appears on the reptile. The snake hiss while Randy smirk behind his mask "that's what you get mister snake." Nukpana smirk before breathing fire on the substance "okay I should just leave you here so...uh...bye." He ran away from the reptile as the substances begin to melt away.

Azazel and Howard are running in the halls "this is not how I've imagine to have my brothers on their first day here."

"Hey is that Bash with Principal Slimovitz?" Howard asks. In front of them is Bash groaning in pain while Principal Slimovitz talk to him, as the medics put him on the pulley "what happen to him?"

"Five bucks he had a run in with the snake and it didn't end good." The medics ran down the halls with Bash on the pulley and pasting them. Both boys continue running before bumping into Jinn, Malphas and Theresa. They groan before gasping in shock "guys you're okay!"

"Of course we're okay." Theresa said, as they stood up. Azazel pat Theresa's head.

"Glad you're safe, sweetie." Theresa giggles making him smile before he pull back his hand. He then look around like someone is missing "have you guys seen Randy?"

"Randy!? I thought he was with you!" Jinn confess.

"Woah woah woah you mean to tell me that Cunningham not with you?" Howard asks.

"No there's too many people running for the hill." Malphas said calmly.

"That's remind me can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here." Jinn said, slightly angry.

"Someone saw a snake and now everyone is screaming like banshees."

"Wait!? So Debbie wasn't pulling our leg?"

"Wait...Kang was the one who scream?" Howard ask in disbelief. Jinn nod his head.

"Yeah I was in the bathroom until I heard screaming. At first I thought it was a joke but when I saw people screaming I knew things got real." Azazel hums in thought before looking at the others.

"Something tells me that this is no ordinary snake."

"Why would you say that, Draken?" Azazel look at Howard "think about it how can a snake get inside the school?"

"I agree with him, Howard." Howard turn his head to Malphas "from what I heard the snake is huge."

"So a huge snake cannot fit under the door." Theresa said.

Azazel nod "yes and the only way to get inside is by going through an open window and through the classroom."

"But Debbie saw the snake in the hallway not in the classroom." Jinn cross his arms "so how did it get inside?" Before Azazel could answer the question, someone scream.

"What is that?" Everyone turn around to see a gigantic rattlesnake chasing after Randy. They soon started screaming again and running away.

"Well that's explain why he ain't with us." Azazel took out his mask.

"You two take Howard and Theresa somewhere safe. I'm going to help Randy with this snake problem." His brothers nod before running away with Theresa and Howard. He ran after the snake while putting on his mask once he made sure the coast is clear.

* * *

Randy is still being chase by the snake "can you leave me alone?" The snake snap at him which he dodge "I take that as a no." His eyes widen when the snake slam him against the wall. He groan "okay I should've seen that coming." Before Nukpana can attack him, he heard another voice.

"Smoke bomb." A blue smoke appears and disappear, revealing Azazel in his ninja suit "I think that's enough playtime for you."

"Where were you?" Randy asks, angrily.

"Is it okay if I said I got side track?" Both ninjas turn their head to see Nukpana hissing before he attack them which they dodge.

"Nope." Azazel roll his eyes.

"Okay what should we do with mister hisses?"

"We have to take this outside or the whole school will be destroyed." Randy duck when the snake try to bite him.

"Good plan. So ready to run." Randy knew that wasn't a question but a statement.

"No."

"Too bad." He grab Randy's hand and began to run. The snake roars before slithering after them "man that snake can slither fast."

"Yeah and its a pain." Randy have to admit throughout his time as a ninja, fighting a gigantic snake is by far the most frustrating fight ever. The Ninjas ran through the gym and stop to catch their breath.

"You think...he'll follow...us here?" Azazel said in between breath. After Randy caught his breathing, he spoke.

"Okay how did you know its a he?" Azazel shrug while waving off Randy's glare. As he think it over, Azazel couldn't help but to wonder why the snake look strangely familiar.

"Just a hunch." Soon the snake came through the door, glaring at them with rage. "Okay this snake look pissed." They took out their sword and glare at Nukpana.

"Jeez you think Mr. I know a lot." Randy said, sarcastically. Azazel frown at him but before he open his mouth, the snake hit them with his tail. They were sent flying and broke through the wall. They groan before standing up "man that snake sure hits hard."

"Oh yeah." They gasp as the snake slither out of the hole, smirking wickedly "okay it's official I hate this dumb snake."

"I don't think he like you calling him dumb." Randy said watching the snake glaring at them with hate in his eyes.

"So?"

"So!? He's gonna kill us!"

"No he ain't gonna-oof." The snake use his tail and fling him across the field. Randy gasp in horror.

"Azazel!" He heard a hissing sound from behind before turning around and seeing the snake close to his face "hello there. Listen I'm sorry that he called you dumb but I don't think you're dumb." Nukpana smiles softly "yeah you're a very smart reptile so please don't hurt me." He hiss before opening his mouth and breath out orange smoke. "Wait what are you...doing?" Suddenly, his vision became blurry "what did...you do?" Randy fell unconscious as Nukpana smile. Good now all he need to do is bring him to his master but first.

He look up to see Azazel getting up "ow maybe calling him names wasn't a good idea."

"Jeez you think, Azazel." His eyes widen when he heard a voice.

"No fucking way." He turn around to see Nukpana grinning at him "no wonder you look familiar...Nukpana."

"Took you long enough, demon king." Nukpana chuckles.

"But I thought you died?!"

"You thought? Please it will take a little fireworkssss to kill me." He then slither around Azazel like he's a little mouse.

"But I watched you being burn alive."

"True but I was ssssave by my master." Nukpana look at Azazel "and he grant me power I could never imagine." Azazel growls.

"Where's your master, Nukpana?" The snake roll his eyes.

"Like I ever tell you, Azazel." Nukpana then smirk "but I think you sssshould worry about your little friend over there." Azazel gasp as he spot Randy on the grass, unconscious.

"What did you?" Azazel glare at the evil snake.

"Oh nothing I just use ssssleeping gasss on him." He smiles "he's ssssleeping and I'm bringing him to master."

"Why do you need him? And what for?"

"Not telling you." Azazel growls. He couldn't believe that someone he thought was dead came back to haunt him and what worse, he's working for that no good priest "aww~ the little demon is angry."

"Shut. Up. You. Stupid. Rotten. Snake." Nukpana laugh in amusement.

"Wow you are really mad. Tell you what if you kneel like a good dog then I might tell you."

"You'll tell me right this instant." Azazel jump in air with sword before he attack Nukpana.

"Tsk tsk my little demon." He breath out orange smoke which landed on Azazel. He then began to cough before being hit by Nukpana "maybe you need a nap." Azazel's vision became blurry "oh and by the way I wasn't really going to tell you anything."

"You rotten snake." He then fell unconscious right when Simone appears next to his pet.

"Good job, Nukpana." He pat his snake before snapping his fingers. Randy was suddenly being levitate off the ground and floats to him before he landed in his arms "now that we have our little destroyer, we can leave."

"But master what about him?" Simone look at Azazel before walking away.

"He can stay with the students that I so happen to trap inside the school." Nukpana blink.

"What?" Suddenly, the students now in stank form, came outside the school and start to cause some havoc "whoa that's a lot. Did you do thissss, master?"

"No but a green monster did. Come we must find out about our little friend here." Nukpana look at the fallen demon before smirking evilly.

"Sssso long, Azazel the demon king." He then follow his master as the stank students wreck chaos around the school. Unbeknownst of them, an albino Burmese python is watching them, sitting on the roof before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**AC: finish the chapter so what you think**

**Dark AC: wonderful**

**Evil AC: super**

**All: so Bruce**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	12. Saving Randy

**AC: hello everyone and welcome back to "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" 32 reviews this is awesome**

**Dark AC &amp; Evil AC: amazing**

**All: cool **

**AC: yep now before we start I like to say thank you Zolata for the specie name so without further adieu Jinn Disclaimer please**

**Jinn: AstralComet do not own RC9GN if she does then she'll already made season 3**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 12: Saving Randy

**A black rattlesnake is screaming in pain and agony, as he is being burn alive by fire. Standing in front of the fire, Azazel watch in amusement, smirking in satisfaction. His ice blue eyes stare at Nukpana's face, watching it turn from pain to agony to pure torture in a matter of seconds.**

**He chuckles evilly before walking towards the fire, knowing his flames won't hurt him "having fun, Nukpana?" The snake glare at the demon "does it hurt? Can you feel your scales melting off of you?"**

**"Fuck you." Azazel tsked.**

**"Now Nukpana that's not very nice." **

**"I don't care, Azazel. I just want you to die." Nukpana hiss angrily.**

**"Except you're going to die, my little snake." Azazel grins showing his fangs, as Nukpana glare at him. He couldn't believe that this is happening, Azazel was suppose to die not him but because of his cockiness, he's the one who end up dying. He flinch in pain, as his energy slowly diminish.**

**Azazel continue to watch in amusement. He can see the life in his eyes fading away, knowing at this rate he won't last any longer "well Nukpana, I hope you perish and turn into dust. It will be a shame if you live through this, you know." He smirk, ignoring the snake's hot glare "well then my devilish reptile, I bid you adieu." Azazel steps out from his flames and flap his wings before he starts flying.**

**Before he left, Azazel grins "Rest in Peace, bitch." He laughs as he disappear into thin air. Nukpana hiss in agony, falling on the ground, waiting for his torment to end. Right when his life about to vanish, the flames had evaporated, leaving a scorch up snake. Nukpana lie down, as he listen to footsteps coming towards him. **

**Who had save him from his endless torture of suffering? **

**"You poor thing." Nukpana looks up to see a man with black hair and hazel eyes. He's wearing a black shawl over his torso, black pants and geta shoes with red straps. A yellow pearls is around his neck, giving off some strange aura. He smile sadly at him "here let me help you." The man spoke in some language before putting his hand on the snake's head. Nukpana watch the man for a few seconds but before he open his mouth, white energy flow into him, healing his wounds and injuries.**

**The man pull back his hand and smiled "there all better, my friend." The snake lift himself up, feeling energized. He smile in gratitude before leaning to his savior and nuzzling his face "hahaha stop that."**

**Nukpana lean back and grins "I'm sorry it just...I didn't expected to be save from a human." The man raise an eyebrow.**

**"Really? So you're no ordinary snake?" He receive a nod "then what are you?"**

**"Let's just say I'm special." Nukpana answered. He tilt his head "by the way, Stranger? What's your name? And why did you save me?"**

**The man chuckle "the name's Simone and the reason I save you is because I need your help."**

**"For what?" Simone grin evilly, as his eyes turn black.**

**"I need your help of finding my chosen destroyer."**

* * *

Azazel woke up, sitting up before putting his hand on his head "ow what hit me?"

"Azazel!"

"Huh?" He look up to see his brothers running towards him with Howard behind them "Jinn! Malphas! Howard! Are you okay?"

"Yeah we're okay." Jinn said, stopping in front of his brother. Azazel look around, seeing monsters wrecking the school.

"What the hell happen here?"

"While you and Cunningham was fighting that giant snake, everyone including us was trap inside the school before turning into monsters." Howard said.

"Wait what!?" Azazel asks.

"It's true. Some green smoke appear out of nowhere and turn every students into this." Jinn points at the students before looking at Azazel "and we don't know where it came from."

"Where's Theresa?" Azazel said when he realize his adorable friend ain't with them. Malphas and Jinn look away, nervously.

"Fowler was turn into one of them."

"What?!" Suddenly, he was grab by a green tentacle and being pulled by a green plant-like monster. He glare before his eyes widen in shock "Theresa?!"

A stank Theresa roars before throwing him away. Azazel hits against a tree, groaning in pain "okay this wonks." He shook his head before looking at the others "you guys find some place safe while I take care of this."

"But where's Cunningham?"

"The snake took him away and don't ask me why because I don't know." Azazel stood up, taking out his twin sword "just go hide." The boys nod before running away from the chaos. After making sure they're gone, he turn his head to see Theresa coming towards him "I don't know who did this to you...but when I do that person is gonna pay."

Theresa roars "oh yeah that person will definitely pay." Azazel ran to Theresa and hoping that he can turn her back to normal.

* * *

Somewhere, far away from the school, Simone is preparing for a spell while Nukpana is watching the sleeping Randy "you're ssssure about thissss, master?"

"Yes my pet. This spell will help us figure it out how many days it will take for his powers to reach its peak." He finish drawing the circle, throwing the stick away before taking out five black candles. Nukpana look at his master before speaking.

"Not that I'm doubting you, master but what if...what if he's not the one?" Simone stop for a moment, listening to his pet "I mean...ssssure Randy is her grandson...but what if...his powersss doesn't kick in? It will all be for naught." Simone hums. He got to agree with him, he don't know if his powers will shine through.

He only knows that it started awakening and that this spell can help him see how long til his powers show itself. He sigh before going back to work "you are right, Nukpana but it won't hurt to try." The snake nod his head, slithering around Randy, and protecting him from any intruders. Unknown to him, Simone saw the whole thing, smiling sincerely "and they said snakes ain't loveable."

* * *

Azazel was slam onto the ground, as Theresa stood above him "Theresa snap out of it. This isn't you." Theresa growls before pulling him to her face "please Theresa...wake up...please."

Theresa stare at him before a frown appears "Azazel...is...that...you?"

Azazel gasp "yes its me, the one who you call brother." Theresa sniff him before smiling.

"Brother."

"Oh thank god you remember." Suddenly, Theresa frown.

"Help...me."

"Who did this to you, sweetie?" Theresa bow her head "sweetheart...who did this?"

"Don't know...too scared...giant snake."

"I know sweetie." He put his hand on her face, frowning behind his mask "but the snake is gone." Theresa shook her head.

"Snake...still here...not gone." Azazel raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Before she spoke, another monster attack Theresa making her drop Azazel, who landed on his feet. His eyes widen, seeing a blue spider-like monster, attacking Theresa like she's the enemy. Theresa try to kick him off of her but the monster growls at her, pick her up and throw her away. Azazel gasp before glaring at the spider "how dare you hurt her." The monster roars at him before Theresa grab the monster with her tentacles.

"Don't hurt Azazel, Julian." Julian?! The goth kid in the school! He became a monster. Julian pull Theresa to him and to his face before speaking.

"He's working for the snake."

"No he's not." Julian growls angrily before taking the tentacles off of him and throwing Theresa away.

"Hey Julian." Julian turn his head to Azazel "you got some nerves of hitting her."

"Snake."

"Sorry dude no snake here."

"LIES." Julian ran towards him in furious anger before attacking him. Azazel dodge his attack, as he pull out some balls.

"Ninja Tripping Balls." Small balls fell on the ground as Julian ran towards him before he trip and fall on the ground. Azazel chuckle "okay that was funny." Julian growls, glaring at the ninja. As Azazel laugh, sticky web was shot at him "oh snap." He said, dodging every web before he was caught in one "are you serious?"

Julian laughs, standing up and walking to him "any last words, ninja?"

"Yeah two words exactly. This sucks." Julian raise his claws, ready to destroy him before he was suddenly hit by a tree thus, sending him flying across the field. He then was collide against the ground causing him to hit his head and knocking him unconscious.

Azazel blink before he was set free from his confinement "what the juice?" He turn his head to see Theresa, holding a tree "okay remind me not to get you angry." She threw away the tree before speaking.

"Snake."

"Okay sweetheart there's no snake." When he receive a no, Azazel growls "what do you mean no."

"Snake is still here."

"But where?" Theresa point at the swamp with her plant finger.

"Over there...in the swamp."

"It's in the swamp?" Theresa nod.

"It took Randy." When the name came out of her mouth, Azazel's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry? It took who again?"

"Randy...it took Randy in the swamp." She frown "he was being carried away by the cloak man." Azazel stare at her for a few minute before bowing his head "brother?" Was it something she said? She never seen Azazel like this. Before she spoke, Azazel lift up his head and frown behind his mask.

"Theresa, we're going snake hunting."

* * *

After lighting up the candles, Simone stood up, put out the flames and smile "okay Nukpana, hand him here." Nukpana nod, unwrapping himself and look at Randy making sure there's no injuries before handing him to his master. "Thank you my pet." Simone put Randy in the middle of the star before taking out a small bag. He dig inside, took out some magic dust and sprinkle them on the sleeping ninja.

After he's done, he put the bag away and smile "you said the sleeping gas will last until two hours right?"

"Yesss but for Azazel...it's two minutes." Nukpana answered. Simone hum before putting his hands together and closing his eyes.

"Let the ritual begins."

* * *

"Hurry Theresa." Azazel is running next Theresa, who is showing him the way. They stop when they see two path "which way they go, Theresa?"

"I don't know?" Azazel groans.

"Great." Suddenly, a particular smell hits his nose. He sniff the air, following the scent before looking at Theresa "sweetheart."

"Yes."

"Do you have something on you right now?" Theresa tilt her head before taking out a red fabric.

"It was on the fence." Azazel took the fabric and sniff it. As he sniff, a tingling feeling appears in his chest. The smell...it smell heavenly like a sweet tingling fragrance. It had that honey smell but its not honey. It smell like apricot blossoms flying in a warm summer breeze. He smile behind his mask before putting it away

"Thank you." He sniff the air before pointing at the path on the left "they went that way. Come on, let's save Randy." They ran in that direction, hoping they save Randy on time.

* * *

"O' spiritus, ostende me eius potestatem." Simone chant, speaking in Latin. As he chant the words, Randy's body begin to glow with bright red aura around him. He groan, slightly in pain as the flames on the candles grew bigger before flying in a circle above Randy.

As more flames gathered in a circle, the bigger it gets until it look like a miniature sun. Simone continue to chant while Randy twist and turn before a loud scream escape from his lips.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the swamp, Azazel and Theresa stop when they heard a scream "is that Randy?" Suddenly, Theresa began to groan in pain making him turn around "Theresa are you okay?" Theresa smile sadly at him.

"Sorry...brother." She said before roaring at him. Azazel back away from her before he dodge her arms.

"Sweetie calm down." He dodge another attack "snap out of it." He duck under her arm "I don't want to hurt you." Theresa ignores his plea before grabbing him and slamming him against the tree. Azazel struggle against her vice grip, as she walk to him and growl in his face "it seems you lost your sense of sanity." She roars in his face, approving his suspicion "I'm sorry, Theresa but you leave no choice."

Azazel close his eyes "I didn't want to use this but...it's for your own good." Theresa roars, pulling back her arm but before she can hit him, Azazel open his eyes. When she look at his eyes, Theresa suddenly scream in pain, dropping him and clutching her head. She whimpers in agony "I'm sorry." Suddenly, everything became black as she fall unconscious. Azazel sighs as his eyes went back to normal. This is why he never want to use it in the first place, one look into his eyes then his victims starts to scream in pain.

His kind can only use that ability for emergency only, seeing how dangerous it can be to mortals. It kinda like what animals have... what it called again? Oh yeah defense mechanism. Azazel chuckle under his breath before looking at Theresa, who is unconscious. Since he only use a little bit and guessing she won't have any nightmares, he will say... she'll be out for five minutes. He nod his head before he jump in fright when another scream was heard.

"Hold on, Randy. I'm coming to save you." He whispers before running into the direction of the scream.

* * *

Randy scream from the top of his lungs, as the bright red aura seep out from his body and floats to the miniature sun. When it got close, the sun absorbs it into itself before suddenly, an image appears in the sun. Simone and Nukpana stare at the image in disbelief "holy shit."

Inside the ball, pieces of pavement is floating around in the air, trees are being destroyed, the sky is pitch black with a hint of red, a huge hurricane is shown in the background. As they watch, more images are shown in the ball. The citizens of Norrisville have glowing silvery blue eyes and essence of their energy is seeping out of their body. Soon the image shows a figure with sapphire blue eyes and long tyrian purple hair with deep pink streak down the middle.

"Yes yes yes." Simone grins "this is it, Nukpana. He's the one who will destroy this miserable planet."

"You're right master. He issss the chosen one." Nukpana said as Simone chuckle evilly.

"Yes now to figure out the day of his destruction." Simone raise his hand and spoke in Latin "O' spiritus, ostende me quod prophetiae, ostende me quod excitatio." Randy's eyes snap open as another scream tore from his throat. His eyes began to glow silvery blue as the ball shows a different image.

It shows a bunch of kids on stage. Some are singing, some are playing their instruments and some are rapping. Suddenly, it shows Randy singing as the ninja, while everyone cheer for him. When the image disappear, Simone growls under his breath "what is this!? This is not what I ask for."

"But doesn't Randy's kind... you know sssing? I mean they sssing for adoration." Nukpana flinch when Simone glare at him.

"Yes but I want to see destruction not love." Simone sighs, massaging his temples "this is getting ridiculous."

"Aww bored, Simone?" Simone and Nukpana look up, only to see Azazel on the tree, leaning against it. "If you want destruction I can do it for you." Azazel smirk.

"Why are you here?" Nukpana hiss while Simone glare. Azazel chuckle before jumping down and landing on the grass.

"Let's cut the chit-chat. Hand me Randy or I'll cut you into pieces." As he said, two sais appear in his hands. Simone glare at the demon in disgust. He is not in the mood of fighting him since this spell won't tell him what he need to know. So he had two options in his hand. One he can give him the boy or two he can send his snake to attack. He sigh before making the decision.

"Fine take the boy." He snap his finger making the ball disappear and letting Randy floats down on the ground, gently. Azazel put his weapons away as he walked up to Randy, picking him up in his arms "oh and one more thing." Simone turn his head to his pet "Nukpana dispel the stank off the kids."

"Yesss master." Nukpana open his mouth and breath out orange smoke before it shot up in the air, and went to the direction of the kids. After he finish, Nukpana bow his head and smile "done master."

"Good job my pet."

"Wait you turn those kids into monsters?" Azazel said in disbelief. Simone chuckle, petting his snake.

"Oh Azazel, it wasn't me who turn them. It was your old friend."

Azazel gasp, silently "The Sorcerer?" Simone smirk, knowing the look in the demons' eyes "where is he?"

"Tsk tsk my highness." Simone wave a finger "you have to find out for yourself." He smirk smugly when he heard a growl "now if you want to find him, go to your friend. The stank will vanish from their body in one minute... so by the time you get there, she'll be turning back to normal." Azazel glare while holding Randy closer to him.

"I swear Simone if you did anything bad to him..."

"Oh trust me I did no harm to your future mate." Simone chuckle. He pet his snake one more time before black petals surrounded them "until we meet again, demon king. Be prepared for the end of the world." A evil laugh is heard in the wind as they disappear into the air. Azazel sigh, shaking his head before walking to the direction where Theresa's is.

As he walk, Randy is mumbling in his sleep "grandma...don't leave me." Azazel glance down before looking up.

"I don't know who's your grandmother, Randy. But it sound like you really miss her." He stop when he saw Theresa, who is still unconscious, changing back "oh my god Theresa." He put him on the ground before running to her "Theresa are you okay?" He said, sitting up his friend.

Theresa groans, opening her eyes before looking at Azazel "brother...I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's okay." He hug her knowing that she's okay "I'm just glad that you're back." He sniff the air, catching the whiff of the stank before pulling back "c'mon let's head back." Theresa nods as they stand up.

"But what about Randy?"

"Don't worry." He pick up Randy and turn around "I got him." Theresa smile before they began to walk out of the swamp. As they walked, Randy snuggle up against Azazel, smiling. An unknown voice is heard singing in the air but only Randy can hear it.

_Sleep my little angel_

_Sleep til you can dream sweetly_

_No matter where or how far apart we are_

_Just always remember, my sweet angel_

_Follow the lullaby and it will guide you to harmony_

A single tear stream down his face which went unnoticed as Randy smile behind his mask "love you grandma Noah."

* * *

**AC: finish the chapter so what you think**

**Dark AC: cool**

**Evil AC: super**

**All: amazing**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	13. A Favor & Payback

**AC: hello everyone and welcome back to "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" man 38 reviews keep it up peeps**

**Dark AC: yep now before we start in this chapter we get to see more Simone's personality**

**Evil AC: yes now Randy Disclaimer please**

**Randy: AstralComet do not own RC9GN if she does then she'll already had made season three**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Favor &amp; Payback

"Okay see ya later, Mom." Randy wave goodbye as his parents got in the car, and drove away. After seeing them turn around the corner, Randy sigh before closing the door. He went upstairs to his room and sat down on his couch. I know what you're thinking, Randy suppose to be in school, get some education or whatever. Yeah not happening.

The reason for this is because after the whole 'giant snake in school' incident, everyone have a two days off, just to make sure that snake won't return and also because some people got injured. Randy blew at his bangs before glancing at the book on his desk.

Oh yeah, he still haven't read that book. Maybe because Azazel's words about the curse is getting to him "nah I still don't believe its curse." He mumble. As he stare at the book, the sun begin to shine on the ring, sparkling against the sunlight, and catching his attention.

Randy glance down at the ring, the one on his finger before smiling "hehe... Mom's right about the gem...its beautiful." He lift up his hand and smile softly "I think I remember my grandma wearing the same thing" He move his hand, watching the ring sparkle as his eyes began to glow but before it change color.

_Ring-Ring_

"Oh come on." Randy groans, putting down his hand and answering his phone "who is it?"

"Hey Randy." Randy's eyes widen in surprise.

"Azazel!? Why are you calling me?" He can hear Azazel looking away, trying to find the answer.

"I just called to tell you that I'm sorry for laughing, and I want to know if you're okay?" Randy lean back on his couch, smiling. He would be lying if he said that his heart isn't beating fast at his words, I mean who knew some Bruce dude like Azazel care about his well-being. "I mean you were out like a night light, and when you finally came through, well you were dizzy and couldn't stand straight." He bit his lips while his face turn red "so are you okay babe?" If his face wasn't already red now, well it just got brighter. Randy's face became bright red, eyes wide before looking at his phone.

Did he...did he just... call him babe? Is that a pet name for him? "Randy, are you there?" Randy giggles before putting the phone back to his ear.

"Did you just call me babe?" He chuckles when he heard a groan.

"Shoot Randy, I'm sorry...it slip out." Randy shook his head.

"No it's okay...I-I kinda like it."

"Really!?"

"Yeah really." Randy lay down, sideways on the couch and smile "but only if you let me call you..." He mumble.

"I'm sorry? Call me what again?"

"..."

"Randy speak up."

"Ifyouletmecallyoupuddin'." Randy bit his lips as he squeal, internally. He can hear Azazel moving around like he's getting comfortable "did you heard what I said?"

"Yeah I did." Azazel lay down on his bed and grins "you want to call me puddin'?"

"Yes." Randy squeak excitedly. Azazel chuckle, blushing at his chosen mate's cuteness.

"Sure I like that." He can hear his heart beat from a mile away "so yeah...hope you enjoy your day off."

"You too, Azazel."

"Okay bye."

"Yeah bye." After Randy hang up, he pick up his pillow and scream into it. He couldn't believe he gave his crush a pet name and they didn't started dating yet. He smile, lifting up his head and blushing like a red tomato "best day ever."

* * *

Azazel had a huge smile on his face, thinking back to Randy. He had to admit though Randy is too cute for this world. He sigh "he's so cute."

"Who's cute?" Azazel jump up with a scare expression before turning his head, seeing Malphas leaning on the door frame "is it Randy?"

"Get out."

"Not until you answer my question." Malphas smirk, watching bemused as a red blush appear on his face.

"Yes it's about Randy."

"Let me guess you two gave each others pet names?" Azazel glare.

"Leave."

"I take that as a yes." Malphas got off the door and walk away but before he leave, he turn around and smirk mischievously "by the way Azazel, puddin' totally fits you." He duck when a fireball flew over his head "ha you miss little brother." He laughs before running away as Azazel got up and close the door. Oh he hate him so much. Don't get him wrong, he love his brothers but sometimes he just want punch them.

Azazel sigh, walking to his bed and laying down "motherfucker." He mumble. As he laying down, he couldn't help but think back to Randy's scent. That smell was very heavenly and alluring, and just by smelling it, he was already intoxicated. And the best part, it was apricot blossom which is one of those stone fruit trees. If he remember correctly, it symbolize timid love and he happen to love apricots, seeing as one of his favorite fruit. Azazel lick his lips, imagining it was Randy's. Those soft lips look so kissable, so tempting. Ooh just looking at them make him want to kiss him right then and there; he seriously wouldn't care if anyone saw because kissing him will be sweet. A purring sound rumble from his chest, as he smile softly "Randy~"

* * *

Somewhere in the castle, Malphas is walking, smirking as he think back to Azazel. He chuckles under his breath "man that look on his face was priceless." As he continue walking, a silver blur flew past him almost making him fall. He then steady himself before sighing in relief. "What the hell was that?" Suddenly, a unfamiliar sound was heard making him look down.

On the floor, chewing on a toy is a fox. It had silver fur, red-brown eyes and white-tip tail. Around the neck is a pink necklace. As the fox play with its toy, it's ears twitch, hearing someone clearing their throat before looking up to see Malphas "Coco, where did you get that?" He look closer at the object before his eyes widen "is that my tonta?" The fox name Coco smile, nervously before being tackled by two foxes before fighting over the sword.

They look like the silver fox but had different color necklaces. One has cyan necklace while the other has lavender necklace "are you kidding me? Lulu, Kiki, Coco stop fighting." The foxes stop and look at their master, who sigh "give me the sword."

The foxes just stare before looking at each other. Malphas grits his teeth "Lulu." The silver fox known as Lulu blink her eyes "Give. Me. My. Sword." Hearing that tone and knowing he will yell if she disobey, Lulu tug on the sword, causing her sisters to let go before she walked up to Malphas. She hand him the sword and smile while Malphas cringe in disgust "that's it...I'm taking you girls to Jinn."

Meanwhile, Jinn is doing a handstand on a balance beam with his legs spread out. He's wearing a black sweatpants with no top and barefoot. Around him are training equipment like standing horizontal bar, a big mat, dummy bags, weapons on the walls and wooden racks. As he put his legs in front of him, Malphas burst through the door with an annoyed look "Jinn."

"Yeah." He walk to his brother, as the foxes sit by the wall.

"Coco was messing with my swords again."

"So?"

"So?! Keep your pet out of my room and away from my stuff or you're mince meat." Malphas stab his sword on the balance beam. Jinn gulp before looking at his older brother.

"Oh come on, bro." He bend his knees and slightly turn around "Coco was bored and so was I." He then backflip off the beam and landed gracefully on his feet "and besides we been cooped up in this place with nothing to do." Malphas roll his eyes before pulling out his sword.

"Whatever, you're lucky I clean my sword before I came here or I would've wipe it on your shirt." Jinn glare at him as he wipe his face with a towel.

"Oh hell nah, do you know how long it will take? Getting it off a weapon, piece of cake but getting it off on clothes." He shook his head "pain of my ass, Malphas. Once it get on your clothes, pray you got bleach and tons of it."

"That's why I said you're lucky." Malphas suddenly smirk "by the way, Azazel and Randy are giving each others pet names." Jinn's jaw drop in disbelief.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"What's the pet name?" Malphas grins.

"Randy is babe while Azazel is puddin'."

"Called it." Jinn grin like a cat just caught a canary "they hadn't started dating yet and already having pet names."

"Five bucks, Randy gonna let it slip if they face another monster."

"Bro, I'm with ya." Jinn and Malphas laugh before hearing a familiar voice.

"I'm gonna whoop your ass." They turn their head and see Azazel glaring at them "you told him!"

"You know I can't keep my mouth shut especially after hearing some juicy details." Azazel growls.

"Hey maybe next time you call each other baby cakes or cutie pie."

"I'm gonna kill you two." Malphas and Jinn grins before running, laughing as their brother give chase.

* * *

"Ninja Air Fist." A fist made from air hits a dragon before it explode into dust. Randy smirk behinds his mask before turning around when he heard a roar. Another dragon flew to him, firing flames from its mouth. Randy dodge the flames before taking out disk-like weapons and throwing them "Ninja Rings." When it made contact, the dragon exploded "yes Ninja: ten, Nomicon: zero."

"Don't get carry away, Randy." Randy turn around to see a man walking to him. He had crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. He's wearing an outfit that's similar to the ninja suit but had three circles on his chest and feet, red sash, fingerless gloves and long black cape with red trims.

"Oh hey Nomicon. Did you came here to lecture me again?" Nomicon chuckles, shaking his head.

"No I'm not going to lecture you." Nomicon went up to Randy "cause we're going to talk about that incident yesterday."

"What incident?" Randy tilt his head. Nomicon frown as he glare at his pupil.

"Where you got attack by that snake and that evil priest." Randy's eyes widen.

"Wait that cloak dude is a priest?" Hold on for a second, all this time an evil priest is after him? But why? And why him all of a sudden? Nomicon sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes and he's powerful, Randy." He put his hand down and look at his pupil "and you should be wary of him."

"But didn't you tell me 'a demon that was sealed, must be sealed once again?" Randy said, crossing his arms "even though there is no demons in Norrisville." Nomicon sigh.

"Randy, listen to me and listen well, there are demons here but they're in disguise." Randy blink as Nomicon continues "they are walking among the humans, acting like them and behaving like them. They are the kings of their kind and they're very tricky creatures." Nomicon look away with a frown "those pesky creatures don't take life seriously just like their counterparts." Randy drop his arms and scratch his right cheek, nervously.

"You seem to know them...care to tell me what they're called?" Nomicon looks up and stare at him with a blank look. He rub his arm, feeling uncomfortable under his stare before the magic book spoke.

"They are called Scexon. They absorb life around them to refill their energy, and they also absorb hatred from mortals." Randy's eyes widen in awe "they use magic and can put anyone under their spell."

"Wow those Scexon sound like they're bad guys."

"They're not but their actions and their ways are considered bad." Randy raise an eyebrow.

"But the letter said that they feed on impure souls and the Sorcerer power."

"Well the Sorcerer part is true but the souls part is false." Nomicon frown "where you learn that from, Randy?"

"Well I found this letter from my grandmother and it told me to find the crystal, so I can seal the demon." Nomicon's eyes widen. Wait did he said grandmother? If he did then does that mean his grandmother is...her?

"Randy, is your grandmother's name is Noah perhaps?" When he receive a nod, Nomicon facepalm himself "of course."

"Wait you know grandma Noah?" No response "come on Nomicon, tell me." No response from the 800 year old book. Randy clench his fists and glare at him but before he open his mouth, Nomicon beat him to it.

"Training is over. See ya tomorrow, Randy."

"Wait." Randy suddenly felt his soul being pull out of the book before a bright light surrounded him.

* * *

Randy woke up and sits up on his couch. He shook his head, clearing it from dizziness before glaring at the book "okay Nomicon, I'll let you slide but next time you giving me answers." He close the book and stand up, stretching before taking out his phone. After going through the list, he speed-dial the person and wait until someone pick up the phone.

"Hey Cunningham."

"Hey Howard, listen you want to go to Whoopee-World?" He laugh when Howard cheers in excitement.

"Heck yeah."

"Cool I'll meet you there." He hung up and left his room to meet Howard at their destination.

Somewhere under Norrisville High, The Sorcerer is throwing a temper tantrum while his pet rat shook his head. He growl, hiss and spat in anger, trying to figure it out who dispel his stank. It wasn't the ninja that's for sure, so whoever did it must be powerful.

He groan in distaste, rubbing his face "I can't believe my freedom have slip through my fingers." He sigh, frowning in the process "all I want is freedom is that too hard to ask?"

"I don't know you tell me, Sorcerer." Said the voice. The Sorcerer lift up his head, looking around his prison "are you looking for moi?"

"Who are you?" The voice chuckles. Suddenly, a cloak figure wearing a black cloak appears before him and smiles. The only thing he can see is the lower of his face and his eyes which are hazel.

"Let's just say I'm one tricky person." The Sorcerer raise an eyebrow, staring at the man in confusion.

"Are you a sorcerer? Or the ninja?" The cloaked man said nothing, standing in one place. The Sorcerer looks away, trying not to stare at the man who is making him feel uncomfortable; especially with those eyes of his. After what felt like an hour but only two minutes, the cloaked figure laughs.

"Hahahahaha...you think... I am... that is too good *snort* this is hilarious... I can't believe... you think I'm the ninja." As the man laugh, The Sorcerer stare at him in confusion. What's so funny? What did he said that cause the man to laugh? And is it really that hilarious? The Sorcerer blink his eyes, as the man continues to laugh.

After calming down, the man smiles before appearing in front him with an angry expression "are you a fucking idiot? Do I look like a ninja or a sorcerer to you?" The Sorcerer flinch back in fear, as the man glare at him "I'm way better than you and anyone else on this planet. So don't compare me to you, Sorcerer." As he pull back, The Sorcerer place his hand on his chest, trying to calm his beating heart. He couldn't believe that he began to cower under a human and he's suppose to be the most powerful being.

He glare at him before pointing his finger at him "you dare yell at the Sorcerer! You pathetic mortal."

"Mortal?!" The man smirks "please I'm no mere mortal just a priest with magic." As to prove his point, red-orange stank appears in his hand making the Sorcerer gasp in shock "surprising huh? I mean a mortal couldn't do this." He made the stank disappear before he jump at the man's voice.

"You were the one who dispel my stank! You ruin my chance of freedom, you mortal."

"Whoa there, Sorcerer. I only did it because I feel like it and I don't want my plans to be ruin." He smiles "also my name's Simone not mortal." The Sorcerer growls, glaring at him with full of hate before firing his stank at Simone. Right when the stank almost made contact, a tail block the attack before hissing sound was heard. The Sorcerer looks up and gasp, seeing a huge rattlesnake, glaring at him while his pet rat hide from the snake "calm down, Nukpana." Nukpana hiss one more time before checking on his master "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"Yet." Simone laughs as the snake glares at the Sorcerer, who flinch in fear "what is that thing? And why it look like that?"

"To answer them in order; this is Nukpana, my eastern diamondback rattlesnake and well he's very unique." He pet the snake, who nuzzle against his hand. While Simone give the snake his affection, the Sorcerer stare at him, wondering about Simone. How can a man like him get in here without being detected? Surely he would've know if he is near or not just by sensing him but since he didn't know has caught him off guard. He also wants to know how he found him in a place like this? And without disturbing the stone.

It just doesn't add up to this mysterious man. Something about him just spell out trouble, and he knows trouble when he sees one but this man... this Simone person is dangerous and more dangerous than him. The power he had is strong, very strong and his aura is darker than his soul. Now don't get him wrong, he's not afraid of humans but he gives him the creeps, and just by standing in the same room with him. The Sorcerer shuddered in slight fear, as Simone talk to his pet affectionately. If there's one thing he know is that this man is not human.

"Okay Sorcerer." The Sorcerer looks up to see Simone, smiling at him "you had your fun, now it's my turn and I hope you corporate." He cross his arms, glaring with distrust.

"What do you want?" Simone's smile change into a wicked grin.

"I want you to do a little favor."

"And what is this favor?" He lean forward as his eyes turn black. The Sorcerer gulps, fear written on his face.

"I want you to let Azazel find you."

* * *

Azazel sneeze before blowing his nose. He hope he didn't catch a cold because if he did then that will totally mess up his cheese. He lean back on his bed, petting his silver fox "say Kiki? Can I ask you a question?" The fox named Kiki looks up at her master "do you think Randy will make a perfect mate?"

Kiki tilts her head "I mean he's cute, funny and smart but sometimes get distracted and I noticed he had a short-temper." Azazel blew at his bangs, putting his hand on his lap "I like him a whole lot, Kiki. Randy is the first person to make me feel this way. It felt like my chest is gonna burst open from how hard my heart is beating, my stomach gets butterflies when I'm near him and that smile of his." He sigh "the way he smile is so beautiful. It makes me happy just to see him smile at me."

"You're so in love with him, huh?" Azazel look down to see Kiki, smiling at him.

"What do you think? Of course I'm in love with Randy. No human can make me happy... well except Theresa." Kiki roll her eyes "but this is different with him. When he's around, all the negative emotions I'm feeling just vanish. I like how he look out for his friends or how he fight fair with honor or how pure hearted he is. There's no evil inside of him and what make me love him even more is his determination." Azazel frowns "sometimes I wonder if Randy still love me when he finds out the truth... the truth about me."

Kiki frowns, sadly. She'll never understand this but from how long she knows him, Azazel is a lonely demon who just wanted to be loved. Sure his family love him and sure does his friends but he want that kind of love, the kind where he'll share his affection to someone special. I mean it's not his fault after that incident 800 years ago and could you blame him for that? No you won't because it's not his fault. Kiki stood up and sat next to him before nuzzling him.

"Don't worry, Azazel. Everything will be okay and from how you talk about him, I say you got yourself a keeper." Azazel glance at his pet.

"Really?"

"Yeah and besides if Randy doesn't love you - which will never happen - then you still have everyone who cares about you." Kiki smiles, leaning back "but knowing him, I'll say that Randy will still love you even after learning the truth." He smiles before hugging his pet.

"Aww thanks Kiki. You're the best."

"You're welcome." Suddenly, a mischief smirk appears on her muzzle "so...you're puddin'?" Azazel open his eyes and turn his head so fast, she thought he was going to get a whiplash. He blink his eyes before growling.

"Kiki! Don't start this shit."

"Aww~ But I think puddin' is a cute nickname." She grins, making him even more mad. He frowns before pushing her back and folding his arms "aww~ Is puddin' angry?" A blush appears on his face causing her to laugh "oh this is too good."

"You are dead to me, Kiki. You and my brothers are dead to me." As Kiki continued to laugh, a small smile appears on his face. Even though his pet can be a pain, she knows how to cheer him up.

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Simone clears his ear from the ringing, as the Sorcerer stare at him like he grew a second head. After clearing his ear, Simone gave him a blank look.

"I don't know you tell me."

"Well apparently you are, mortal."

"Simone." Jeez, it's like talking to a wall. He told him that he's not a mortal but he keep calling him that. Sure he look more human but he's way from that category. But he'll admit, he is a tiny bit surprise that he denied his favor. I mean he's asking him to let Azazel, one of the demon kings, to find him. It's like asking a guy to stick a gun to their head and shoot themselves which he won't mind seeing a little bloodshed. But hey can you blame him for seeing his plan to the end.

This bozo already had his fun, turning everyone as his mindless monsters but that fun is over, and this time he's gonna have his fun. Simone yawns "but seriously though, what make you so scare of him anyway?"

"I'm not scared of that pathetic being." Simone raise an eyebrow "don't look at me like that. Besides he's a weak demon."

"For now but once he refuel himself, well you know how it ends." The Sorcerer huffed, crossing his arms.

"If you think I'll agree with your terms then you're sadly mistaken." Simone frown. This is one of the reason why he work alone because of these stupid people. If he ask them to do one simple favor, no matter how crazy it is, they just turn it down or just deny their own feelings which he think is stupid.

He's a type of person who works alone but get help when he need one and if his client don't help him then goddamnit, he'll do it the old fashion way. Simone sigh, closing his eyes "you know, Sorcerer. I find you very hilarious." The Sorcerer raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that an all powerful being, who is imprison by a ninja." He frowns "is afraid of a 800 year old demon. But what make this even funnier is that you denied your fear." Simone walks up to him, smirking wickedly "your fear is what kept you from using your power. Your fear is what stopping you from destroying the ninja. Your fear is what stopping from achieving your most desire." He stop in front of him, still smirking "your freedom and because of that fear, you're nothing but a worthless person."

"YOU DARE INSULT ME. I AM THE SORCERER, THE ALL POWERFUL BEING, WHO CAN TURN NORRISVILLE INTO A COMPLETE CHAOS. AND YOU DECIDED TO INSULT MY POWER, MORTAL? I WILL TURN YOU INTO MY MINDLESS SLAVE." Suddenly, something snaps inside of him and as he continued to yell, a hand grab him by his shawl and pulls him close.

The Sorcerer yelp, staring into a frustrated face of Simone "I am not a MORTAL." He throw him away and towards his pet, who is smirking in amusement "you think you can boss me around like your monsters. News flash, Sherlock, you can't because I'm the boss here." As he talk, Simone walks towards him in furious anger. "I can tell everyone what to do, where to go and when to do it because that is what I do to get things done, and I'm not going to let some imbecile, pathetic, worthless, weak, hopeless person stop me from continuing my plans." At each words, Simone got closer and closer to him before he is standing in front him. The Sorcerer wish he can move away from the angry man but the giant snake is blocking his path, and he couldn't do nothing but to face his wrath. If there's one thing he'll admit is that he is starting to fear this man and who wouldn't. I mean he is staring into a eye of a beast, who is ready to rip him apart or eat him alive only to spat out his bones, which he will not like one bit.

"Now listen here..."

"No you listen, Sorcerer. I will not let you disobey me and call me insulting things, and I will not let you get the hands of me." He stomp his foot as his teeth turn into fangs "if you think you can boss me around or tell me what to do like you own me then you have another thing coming." He lean forward until his face close enough to the Sorcerer's as his eyes turn black, and when he spoke, his voice had turn demonic "like I said you had your fun, now it's my turn and you will let Azazel find you and you will obey me or I will kill you with my own hands." He frowns, baring his fangs at him "Understand?"

The Sorcerer nods, too afraid to open his mouth. Simone stays in that position for a few minute before smirking "good boy." He stood up straight and stretch. He crack his neck, loudly before looking at his pet "come Nukpana." Nukpana change back into a normal snake, slithering to his master, as he slither up his leg before wrapping himself around his neck. He smiles affectionately, petting him before looking at the man "before I leave, Sorcerer. I want you to understand that if anything happens to the ninja, then I'll be mad and you don't want me to be mad, don't you?" The Sorcerer shook his head "good boy. Well it was nice talking to you until next time, Sorcerer." He wave before disappearing into thin air, leaving a very petrified Sorcerer in his prison.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Randy said, trying to hold back the laughter as Howard glares at him. He sip on his drink, still glaring at him before speaking.

"It ain't my fault. I mean the ball bounce off the bottle and hit him in the eye." He frowns when Randy snort "it's not funny, Cunningham." Randy bit his lips, looking away before something caught his eyes. A women in her mid-twenties is eating some hot dog and watching people going on rides, playing games and eating snacks. She push back her black, wavy hair behind her ear before taking another bite.

Randy stare at the women, trying to figure out of where he met her. As he stare, the women's ruby red eyes turn to him, causing him gasp "Delia?"

"Who?" Howard asks. Randy ignore him as a smile appears on his face "Cunningham... are you okay?"

"Delia." Randy wave as he ran to her. Delia smiles, waving to him as he got closer "Delia why are you here?" She giggles, finishing her snack before answering the question.

"Nothing much, kid. I just want to have fun." She smiles, watching how his eyes shine in happiness 'just like Noah.' She thought before seeing a boy walking towards them. "Hey is that your friend?"

"Huh?" He turn his head before speaking "oh yeah that's Howard. My best friend and bro." Howard stop next to him, looking at the women "sorry I left you there, buddy."

"Yeah whatever. By the way who's the chick?" He points at the women, who smirk.

"I'm Delia. I'm the women who owns the jewelry store; you know the one where you walk in there, looking for him." She points at Randy, who's blush deep red. Howard's jaw drop before a smirk appears on his face making his friend groan.

"So... you were looking for jewelry?"

"Howard don't start." Randy said, trying not to get frustrated. Delia blink as she watch the boys bicker before sensing a powerful energy. She raise an eyebrow, wondering where it's coming from before finding the source. Her eyes widen as she find out that the energy is coming from Randy, who is still arguing with his best friend.

As they continue their bickering, Delia's eyes turn silvery blue, staring at the boy's energy. From the look of her perceptive, the spark is growing bigger but couldn't because something is blocking it. Delia narrows her eyes right when he groan in frustration, trying to see what is causing the blockage. As she goes in deeper, the image appears before her eyes. At first it was blurry but after a few second, it became clear and when she saw it, a silent gasp came out as her eyes went back to normal 'no fucking way.'

"Howard I swear to god if you say it one more time..." Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream was heard as everyone ran for their lives. Randy, Howard and Delia watch the people running away before a ear screeching roar was heard, making them turn their head to see a giant robot dog with razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes, destroying the stands and terrorizing the citizens.

Randy groans "are you kidding me?" He sigh "Howard I need you to-what are you doing?" He asks as he see Howard running to the ride.

"I've been waiting for this moment and I won't stop until I puke orange." He yells over the screaming crowd. Randy's eyebrow twitch before turning to Delia.

"Delia I think it's a good idea for you to..." Randy blink, seeing that the women is gone "why I'm not surprise." He went behind one of the stands and pull out his mask "it's Ninja O'Clock." He put the mask on, turning into Norrisville ninja.

The robotic dog roars before hearing a voice "Smoke Bomb." Red smoke appears before disappearing, revealing Randy in his ninja suit "hello doggy. I hope you don't mind but no pets allowed in the amusement park." The robotic dog growls at him before launching at the ninja, who dodge and landed away from it. He took out two swords and glare "okay let's do this." He ran to the robot and slice at the tail "Ninja Slice."

The dog yowl in pain before glaring at Randy. The Ninja smirk before his eyes widen in disbelief "no honkin' way." The tail suddenly reappear on the dog. The robot dog smirk at him, evilly while Randy stare before shaking his head "I see you can regenerate your missing limbs. Impressive but I think it been use before, doggy." The dog roar at him as red energy appears in its mouth. Randy's eyes widen before dodging the attacks and running away as the dog give chase "okay where is Azazel?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Delia is floating in air and watching the fight. She had a weird expression on her face while her eyes train on Randy, who is busy fighting the robot dog. Something not right here like something is wrong. She had never see any of her people have that inside their body and especially if it involved of blocking the spark from emerging. She narrow her eyebrows, trying to figure of why he had something like that in him.

She knows that magic doesn't belong to Noah and she knows that no one should have that in them. If she remembers clearly, Randy's power were growing too fast and Noah couldn't stabilize it since her daughter wouldn't let her... so where did it came from and why it's there? Delia shook her head in frustration "it doesn't make sense... none of this does." She watch as Randy jump away when the dog became a rolling ball and charging at him. The dog untucked itself and turns around before sticking its tail in the ground. She watch as Randy dodge the attack before throwing electric balls at it.

Suddenly, her eyes change color before going back to normal, as she sense a strong but familiar energy 'a Scexon?' She look around the area, trying to find the source before spotting a figure running behind the stand 'the demon king?'

* * *

Randy dodge another attack doing a back flip before landing on a pole "miss me doggy." He taunt making the robot growl, angrily. Suddenly, another voice was heard making Randy look next to him.

"Smoke Bomb." A familiar blue smoke appears before disappearing, replacing a white ninja in its place. Randy smile behind his mask as the ninja turn to him "hello cutie."

"Took you long enough. Did you overslept, Azazel?" Azazel smirk, crossing his arms.

"It's my day off." He took out three rings and throw them at the robot "Ninja Ring." The rings slice at the robot's ear before it regenerate. Azazel gasp in shock "what the fuck."

"Yeah it had regeneration power." Randy said.

"Well that's wonk. So how are we going to kill it?" Randy hums in thought before snapping his fingers.

"I have an idea but its involve you." Both ninjas drop down from the pole and landed on their feet. Once landed safely, Azazel walks up to him.

"Okay what's the plan?"

"Since the robot have the ability to regenerate, we just need to blow it up from inside thus sending it into pieces." He smiles "it won't be able to regenerate."

"Okay but what does it have to do with me?" Azazel cross his arms as Randy smirk.

"Easy you going to help me." Azazel narrow his eyes.

"I swear to god if its stupid..."

"Don't worry, Azazel. It won't be stupid." He sigh in relief "you just going to be the bait." He snaps his eyes towards Randy, who is smiling like a madman. He stare at him, trying to see if he was joking but when he received no response, he yells.

"ARE YOU FUCKING TRIPPING?! YOU WANT ME TO GO INSIDE THAT THING?"

"No I'm going inside it. You just the bait." Randy watch as Azazel's ice blue eyes shrink to pinpoint. Who knew he get to see a scared look on his face, it's almost hilarious. Azazel calms down as he pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Anything I should know before I go in there."

"Oh nothing." Azazel nods "just that it turn into a spinning Armadillo, shoot out red energy beams and did I mention it can also stick its tail in the ground, and shooting up from below." Suddenly, a missile flew past causing them dodge it before it blew up. They both turn their heads in bewilderment, as the dog's tail went back to normal "wow it can turn its tail into a rocket launcher."

"This is payback for the other day is it?" Azazel asks.

"No I just want to see you run around like a helpless chicken." Azazel snaps his head to him with shock written on his face. He couldn't believe that his chosen mate, the one who stole his heart, wants him to go against a giant robot who can crush him like a little bug and he just gonna to do the easy part. Okay this is definitely payback for all the laughing and the teasing.

"Hey come on." Randy put his hand on his shoulder and smile "after we finish here, we go to a movie or hang out and besides." He lean in close and whisper "payback's a bitch." He let go of his shoulder and use his scarf as a grappling hook "good luck and try not to get killed." He swings away, leaving Azazel to deal with the robot. He groans and turns around, taking out two swords as the dog smirk at him.

As they had a stare down, it was this moment that Azazel knew not to mess with Randy or he will come back and bite him in the ass. At least this is the reminder not fuck him ever again because just like he said...payback's a bitch and so is karma.

* * *

**AC: finish the chapter so what do you think**

**Dark AC: cool**

**Evil AC: nice**

**All: awesome **

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	14. Another vision & Randy's discovery

**AC: hello everyone and welcome to "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" 41 reviews thank you**

**Dark AC: thank you**

**Evil: thank you **

**All: thanks **

**AC: now before I start I just want to point out I made a important notice on my profile and also this chapter is short**

**Evil AC: yep so Malphas Disclaimer please**

**Malphas: AstralComet do not own RC9GN but if she does then it will be fun**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 14: Another vision &amp; Randy's discovery

A big explosion was seen by the amusement park, followed by a loud roar that can make your ears bleed. At the amusement park, every stands and machines are broken into pieces, woods are burn to crisp that soon turn into ashes which is whisk away by the wind, the merry-go round is destroyed with its parts are scattered all over the place, the ground is stain into a color black and smelling like burnt dirt. It look like calamity came and destroy the park.

Inside of all these carnage, a white ninja with ice blue lines and scarf is dodging every attack from a giant robotic dog, who is shooting out red energy beam. Azazel jumps away from the beam and glare at the robot "this is getting ridiculous. How long do I had to distract this thing while Randy do...whatever the hell he's doing?" He flip over the missile before throwing disk like weapon "Ninja Ring."

The ring slices at the robot's nose, giving it a cut before healing its wound "oh come on. You got to be kidding me?" He ran away as the dog roars in anger before giving chase. As Azazel keeps the robot occupied, Randy is tying a rope and putting it in a knot before standing.

"Done and done." He said as he step back and observe his work. There are big metal buckets filled with water which are sitting on top of the undamaged stands. They are tied down by ropes and hanging off the edge of the stands, getting ready to tip itself over and let its content spill out.

"Everything looks perfect. Now I just need to wait for Azazel and then..." Randy stops talking as pain struck him inside his head. He groans in pain, clutching his head while trying to get rid of the aching headache "what's wrong with my head? Why does it hurt so much?" He force down a scream, preventing it from coming out his throat. He pant as his legs began to shake before falling to his knees "make it stop. Someone please make this pain go away."

He beg and pleaded with tears streaming down his face from his closed eyes. He had never felt this much pain before in his entire life. It felt like a basket full of basketball was dump on his head and gives him a enormous headache, and no matter how many times he tried to shake it off, it just get worse. Randy bit his lips as he lower his body til his head is close to the ground.

The pounding in his head was very agonizing. Every time he thought the pain will go away, it will just come back but even more worse than before. Randy began to sob silently, as the pain became unbearable "Azazel... help me." Suddenly, a vision appears behind his eyelids. The image shows a clouded leopard walking toward the temple, and it seems it was talking to someone. Then it shows a black covered hand rubbing at the stone marbles before turning to the leopard.

Randy pants as another image shows him a room being filled by blue lights before showing him the image of his grandmother, who is smiling at him. The vision disappear while the aching headache vanish, leaving Randy laying on the ground, sobbing. If Randy want to admit is that it was the most painful headache he had ever experience.

* * *

Meanwhile, Delia is watching the fight between Azazel and the robot dog. She have to admit, the demon king is a very skilled fighter since his mother taught them. She wince when the robot smack him towards the stand "ooh that's gotta hurt." Suddenly, something caught her attention "what the hell?" A cloak figure wearing a deep red robe is walking to the boy "who is that person? And why are they here?"

Randy continued to lie on the ground, moaning in pain while an unknown figure walk to him before standing in front of him. Sensing a presence, he look up to see figure staring at him before they bend down. The only thing he can see is their amber eyes and the lower half of their face "who are you?"

They stay silent, staring before raising their hand which had magenta stank. His eyes widen before he struggle to stand "stay away from me."

"Calm down, little one." Randy stops and stare. That sound like a girl voice that came out from this person's mouth. The figure smiles "if you are wondering then yes I'm a girl." She said bringing her hand closer to him "don't worry I won't hurt you. My powers can heal your pain." As her hand came close to his head, Randy close his eyes before it made contact. Suddenly, a tingling feeling appears inside his body before the stank swirl around him, cleansing him from his pain. After all the pain is gone, the stank disappear as she took away her hand "feel better?"

"Yes much better." Randy open his eyes and smile "thank you, ma'am."

"You're so welcome." Suddenly, a roar was heard, startling both acquaintances "what was that?" She said as Randy stood up with a serious look.

"Ma'am you need to go." The lady nods before she stood up "by the way, what's your name?"

"Sorry can't tell you but next time we meet I'll tell you, little one." Randy nods before hearing another roar followed by a voice.

"SHUT UP YOU SCRAP OF METAL."

"Sound like your friend might need your help."

"Yeah he does." He turn his head to the lady and smile "again thank you." The lady wave it off.

"No problem and also if those visions come back then don't fight it, embrace it." Randy blink.

"Embrace it?" The lady nod as Randy raise an eyebrow, interestingly. So the pain only comes because he was fighting it not embracing it? Wow he learn something new everyday, so the next time he had another one of those "visions" then he'll take her advice "okay thanks but you need to leave."

"Okay see ya later, little one." The lady disappear into thin air, leaving Randy staring at the spot she was in. He shook his head, smiling.

"Okay Randy. Time to save your comrade."

* * *

Azazel dodge the laser beam before glaring at the robot "you know you're really annoying especially for a scrap of metal." The robotic dog growls at him "and you know what, I'll be very happy when you die." It growl even more but right when it about to run towards him.

"Ooh doggy." Both the robot and the ninja turn their head to see Randy, waving his hand "I think I'm a better target than that lame ninja."

"HEY!"

"Plus I'm more challenging." He said, ignoring his crush "so if you want to destroy me then come and get me." He then ran away before the robot give chase, leaving Azazel mumbling in slight anger before following them.

Randy continued to run as the robot chase him before he make a turn. The robotic dog make a turn before it stop in confusion. It look around trying to find the ninja, who had suddenly disappear, walking around in caution. As it try to find him, Randy hid behind the stand and holding a rope "come on just a little more." He whisper. The robot dog stop for a few moment until it heard a voice.

"Randy?"

"Oh fuck me." The dog turns around and growl at Azazel, who growl back. Randy peek out his head and blink his eyes in shock. Did he just growl at the robot... like literally growl like a cage animal. Soon he heard another growl from Azazel but it was louder "oh my god that sound hot." Indeed it was hot and he want to hear it again when they are not fighting any robots. He shook his head before tightening his grip on the rope 'focus Randy focus.'

Azazel glare as he growl with animalistic behavior "you wanna fight?" The robot roars while Azazel's pupils became slit "fight it is, you stupid robot." He crouch down and growl. His demonic instinct is kicking in and it is telling him to destroy his target. He know shouldn't tap into his demon side but right now, he's in full predator mode and this robot is his prey, and there's no way in hell that he will let this thing get out of this alive.

The dog growl, walking around the ninja as he watch it with his eyes. If the robot thinks he's going to attack first then think again because one thing Scexon do is that they wait until their opponents strike. He growl at the robot, who growl back before it strikes "of course." He dodge the attack before jumping on its face. The robotic dog shook its head, trying to get rid of the ninja "nice try you mangy mutt." His claws came out from his suit as he dig into the dog's face "you can't get rid of me." He snicker evilly.

The robot roars in anger, shaking its head while Azazel laugh, mischievously before jumping off and landed on the ground. The robotic dog glare, full of hatred while he smirk behind his mask "bring it." He roars, charging at his opponent before an all out brawl begins. While this is going on, Randy watch from a safe distance, mesmerize by Azazel's strength and speed.

His eyes widen in awe before shaking his head "focus Randy. This is not the time to daydream." He grip the rope while getting ready as they continued to fight "come on Azazel bring it closer." Right when he said that, Azazel landed on the spot before the robotic dog ran to him "now." He pulled the rope making the buckets tip over and spilling water all over the floor.

"What the hell?"

"Ninja Air Fist." Both of them look up to see Randy in the air before two air fist came at them. Azazel curse under his breath before he dodge the attack.

"Randy what are you doing?"

"Just watch." Suddenly, the ground became encase in ice making the dog slip and fall. Azazel's jaws drop as the dog try to stand but keep falling over "surprise huh?" He look at Randy, who is smirking "now time for the big finale." He ran towards the robot, smirking all the way "hey doggy." The robotic dog looks up "here's an afternoon snack." The dog open its mouth right when Randy jump before diving inside the mouth. The dog shuts its mouth as Azazel's eyes widen in horror.

"RANDY."

* * *

"Oh my god." Delia cover her mouth. She just stare in horror before hearing a voice.

"He's not dead." She glance at the women floating next to her "just watch." Delia blink before looking at fight.

Azazel growls in furious anger as he took out sword but before he attack, the dog whimper in pain "what the hell?" His eyes widen as the dog's body starts to have bumps before it grew bigger and bigger while Azazel back up. The dog howl before exploding into pieces, leaving nothing but smoke. "Randy?" He put his sword away as he call out his chosen mate's name before seeing a figure "Randy?" As the smoke cleared up, Randy stood at the same spot before he looked up and smile.

"Ta-da~"

"Randy!" Azazel smile before running to him.

"What's wrong Azazel? You look like you're seeing a-oof." Randy was cut short when Azazel hug him "Azazel!?"

"Don't ever do that again." He hug him closer to his chest while Randy blush "I almost lost you." He hug him back before nuzzling his crush.

"It's okay Azazel. I'm fine, nothing to worry about." They pulled back and smile "besides, we defeated the robot."

"Yeah we did." They laugh while Delia sigh in relief.

"See the little one is okay." The women smirk "by the way, tell Noah her grandson is fine." Delia gasp before turning her head to see the women is gone. She look around the area, trying to find her but no dice.

"Who is that girl?" She sigh "oh well time for me to go." She said before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Azazel and Randy are outside of the amusement park, still laughing before they heard a voice "I see you two are having fun." They looked up to see Jinn and Howard smirking at them.

"Jinn?! What are you doing here?"

"Relax bro." Jinn smirk "I was in the area until I saw Howard puking up a storm. I also heard about a robot attack." He grin teasingly "though I can say you did great and it work well. Also did you two kiss yet?" Jinn dodge a ninja ring as Azazel glare at him while Randy blush.

"Keep talking and I'll beat your ass."

"Ooh aggressive are we?" Jinn chuckles as Randy took out a smoke bomb.

"Smoke Bomb." All three of them turn their head to see Randy is gone. Azazel blink in surprise but that soon change when he turn his head and glare at his younger brother.

"Whoops."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU." Jinn yelp before running away as Azazel give chase while Howard laugh "GET OVER HERE."

"HELL NO."

* * *

Randy open the door to his room before closing it. He is glad that his parents ain't here when he appeared in his house, still in a ninja suit before he took it off because that will take a whole lot of explaining and he don't want to deal with it today. He plop himself on his couch, exhausted from fighting the robot before he sigh "man what a day." He closes his eyes, trying to calm his beating heart after Jinn ask that question which he won't mind kissing Azazel just to feel those fangs biting his bottom lip, piercing his neck to mark him or nibble him on the ear.

His eyes snap open as his face turns red. Oh my god did he...did he just thought naughty things about his crush "oh my god." He put his hands on his face and groan "damn it Jinn." As he try to calm his heart, a tingling feeling went through him and this is one he knows from heart. He lift up his head and glance at the book as the feeling grew stronger by the minute. He know he wasn't supposed to open it but his curiosity is getting the best of him and since his parents ain't home that means no one can interrupt him, and he'll be damned if he let this opportunity slipped through his fingers. He grab the book off his table and put it on his lap, staring at it in curiosity. He rub his hand on the cover and began to open it before something caught his eye.

Part of the cover is sticking off the book making Randy even more curious. Should he take it off or leave it alone? Should he try to fix it? Or should he ignore it and read the book? So many thoughts ran through his head before he raise his hand and grab the cover. Fuck it he came this far and he's not going back.

He took a deep breath and rip the cover off in one fell swoop. He sit still for a moment before opening his eyes, which he didn't know was close, expecting the book to be messed up only to see that it's clean. Randy blink in shock before looking at the picture in his hand, seeing it in a good condition.

"What the hell?" He look at the picture before looking at the book then back to the picture. As he stare, realization hit him like a tons of brick. This is a fake. Fake, fake, fake with a side of stupid and that is no lie. It's like someone draw this on a computer, printing it before sticking on the book and telling people that it's curse, and that just wonk. Randy narrow his eyes in slight anger "I'm gonna beat Azazel to a pulp for lying to me. After I give that women a piece of my mind."

He crumble up the picture and throw it away before looking at the book "what the juice?" On the cover of the book, cursive lines are etched into the book, curling around the drawings. On the middle are weird symbols that look like it represents creation and destruction and top of the book is the title "ancient creatures of earth." He scratch his head in confusion "what the juice is that?" He said before shaking his head. Whatever he's going to find out in this book and nothing is going to stop him.

Randy open the book and took a deep breath before he began to read "long time ago, before the Tengu was even born or Norrisville was made, there are two creatures that rule the land. They live in harmony with each other, protecting the land from intruders." Randy's eyes widen before he continued "these creatures had tremendous power to create life but use it to destroy life as well. Another thing about these exquisite creatures is that they are quite free-spirited and don't take life seriously like humans do, even so far to disregard morality, but they won't hesitate to help others. They are basically immortal and can live up to thousand years old or more."

"Wow that's something." Why he didn't read this beforehand, this book tells him a story two beings that ruled this planet. Randy smile before reading again "these beings are in a form of an animal and nature. One are demons and another are fairies, and they always protective over each other, no matter what species they are since they see themselves as family. But these beings have a name and history that is beyond your expectations." When he reach to the bottom of the page, Randy stare at the words in amazement. He lick his lips and read the last word "this is about the Scexons and Lualons."

"Oh this is so worth reading." Randy grins as he turn the page "let the real journey begins."

* * *

**AC: finish the chapter so what you think**

**Dark AC: good**

**Evil AC: nice**

**All: wonderful**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	15. The Lualons & The Scexons

**AC: hello everyone and welcome back for more "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" 45 reviews that is awesome thank you **

**Dark AC: thanks everyone**

**Evil AC: yeah thank you**

**All: thanks**

**AC: now in this chapter we get to learn about these two creatures**

**Evil AC: yep now Howard Disclaimer please**

**Howard: AstralComet do not own RC9GN if she does then these creatures will be the show**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Lualons &amp; The Scexons

The Scexons and the Lualons are creatures that live for thousands and thousands of years. No one know where they came from or why they're here but it what makes them unique. They are very different from us humans like how they can't tell from their right to their wrong only to pleasure their own desires making them what people called neutral since they can be good or bad. As time goes on, I get to learn things from them that I never know before and these observations will help me understand them better.

_Characteristics_

These creatures have an outstanding body that I can't even look away. From how they look compared to us, I say that they are far more beautiful than anything in the whole world and that's just me exaggerating myself. Now the creatures have their own form which is their true form and I got to say it is gorgeous.

The Scexons have fluffy fur that make you want to touch them, spots on their hips and under their eyes, two colors on the tip of their ears and above their eyes, long tail that can act like a whip, white glistening fangs, beautiful eyes with slit pupils, big gorgeous wings with two type of colors, sharp claws that can pierced into their victim's body, long pointed tongue and flame-like hair. If you look closely, they kinda remind me of bats but let's get to their counterparts.

The Lualons have colored skins, leaves on their shoulders, on the back of their hands and leaves on their hips, sharp claws and fangs, long energy-like hair tie by a hair clip, wonderful cat-like eyes, beautiful glittering wings, markings on their arms, stomach, cheeks and thighs, pointed ears, long tail and long sharp tongue. Now these species remind me of cats with plant like features.

_Behavior_

Like I said before, these species are free-spirited beings, and most don't take life seriously like most humans to a point that some of them disregard the morality of their actions. They like to satisfy their own personal pleasure, but that doesn't stop them from helping people when they need it. They are territorial from humans stepping into their homes but not enough from welcoming them with open arms. Both of them like to mess with human's affairs and play tricks on them, seeing how they are playful beings, but they know when to stop and not cross the line. The Scexons and the Lualons are protective over their loved ones and will not hesitate to act on instinct to protect them, for example if you hurt their babies then don't be surprise if they decided to come after you like a wild animal.

They are curious, compassionate, kind and pure hearted creatures. They're also intelligence and secretive but like to drop hints from time to time. Another thing you should know is that they love being independent because they get to be free from rules, and they love the feel of adrenaline.

_Habitat_

Now I don't know where they live or what kind of home they lived in but I think it will be in a open space filled with trees and plants, a waterfall where they can take a dip or drink, a big cave filled with crystals or some big hills for them to lay on. You know, I think they might like a place with a riverbank and tall trees. Also they like to be surrounded by animals from different species like birds, monkeys, big cats... that's kinda sound like they lived in a tropical rainforest. They also love places that have fruits no matter what kind and they love a huge space where they can run around. Okay I don't know what else to say but let's go to an another subject shall we?

_Diet_

This one I like because I get to see them eat and what food they like. Oooh isn't that exciting? Okay, okay calm down girl, focus and observe. Ahem. Now as I was saying, this subject my favorite next to the other one which we'll get there soon, okay? Now, while I watch them, I happen to found out about their diet.

These wonderful creatures like fruits, vegetables, meat and they happen to like honey as well. They also love eating different type of seeds from plants and seeing them eating make me all giddy inside since it looks so adorable. But that's not all, you see, these creatures can eat almost anything as long it look fresh because they don't eat rotten food that gone bad.

Hmm, what else they eat? Come on, think girl think. Oh they love drinking milk and eating nuts from trees like pecans, almonds, cashew nuts, hazelnuts or any kind of nuts that they can get their hands on. Now is there anything I'm missing before I moved on? Oh they love eating beans, eggs and eating seafood since it's their favorite type of food.

_Hunting_

Now this is where it gets exciting. Ever since I found them, I always wonder what it will be like to see them hunt for their food, and I finally to get to see it up close. Now remember how big cats in the wild hunt? Picture a Scexon and a Lualon doing the same thing. It's very exhilarating just watching them hunt like how the big cats hunt for their food and man, it was awesome seeing them in action.

When they hunt their prey, these creatures stalk them silently using the grass for cover before attacking them when they get close. Sometimes they will give chase if their prey spotted them which makes it even more fun to watch. Now Scexons like to relied on stealth while Lualons relied on speed, but it doesn't matter since they love the rush from their chase. Sometimes these two species help each other to catch their prey and when once they caught them, they'll drag them to a grassy plains or trees, and eat their dinner. Sometimes they will trip them just for them to lose their footing before going in for the kill and it always quick and painless.

There's many way for them to succeed in the hunt like making traps, but they only do that when there are intruders in their territory. When there's intruders then the real hunt begins because the predator becomes the prey and that what makes me so excited. Now they hunt ancient creature and animals, but only to give it to their animal friend, they will hunt down humans if they seem them as a threat. And once they have them in their sight then they take them out before killing them by using their fangs or claws, and sometimes they'll use their wings to catch their prey like predator birds, but they don't use them during the hunt because it will give them away.

One more thing to know about their hunting skill. When they are chasing down their victim, they like to play with their food just like how small cats play with mouse. The reason they do it because they love to make them think that they're safe only to realize that they not, and they keep playing tricks on them so much to the point where they become paranoid. Once they fully let their guard down, these creatures pounce and kill them on the spot. You know I kinda felt bad for them but hey it's not my fault that they threaten these beautiful creatures life, and besides that is the circle of life.

_Social Activity_

When they ain't doing anything particular like hunting, the Scexons and Lualons would just relax and have fun. Now their definition of relaxation is-

_Knock-knock_

* * *

Sapphire blue eyes looked up from the book, and see Mr. Cunningham leaning on the door, smirking "hey son." Randy blink before smiling.

"Hey dad." Randy close the book and stretch before sitting up "what time is it?"

"Eight O'clock." He chuckle when his son look at him in bewilderment. He watch him turn his head to see that it was getting dark outside.

"Wow."

"I know right." He smiles "you were so into that book, you didn't hear us come throughout the door." Randy stare, mouth agape "not only that but you didn't answer our call or your phone."

"Huh?" He smirk as Randy took out his phone to see two missed calls from Azazel "whoops." He grin sheepishly "sorry."

"It's okay." Mr. Cunningham wave it off "by the way, you hungry?" Randy shook his hand "okay but come downstairs when you're hungry." He walk out the door but stop "also did you and Azazel went on a date yet?"

"BYE DAD." Mr. Cunningham laugh as he walk downstairs, leaving a flushed Randy. He frown before sighing "my dad is something else." He pick up the book and place it on the table. As he put it down, the light hit on the ring making him look at it "so beautiful." He raise his hand and smile, as his eyes began to glow silvery-blue. He then kiss the ring and pull back, smiling.

Suddenly, a shiver went up his spine before he look around the room. Is someone watching him? He shrug his shoulders before walking to the door but not before he took a quick glance at his window. He blink before shrugging his shoulders and walking out of his room.

Outside his window, a black Scexon with ice blue eyes is looking at the house, smiling while he sniff the air. A pleasurable shiver went up spine as he grins "oooh Randy~ Soon you'll be my mate. My precious mate." He said before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**AC: finish now what you think**

**Dark AC: cool**

**Evil AC: nice**

**All: fascinating**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	16. Asking Randy out & Powers Awakens

**AC: hello everyone and welcome back to "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" now in this chapter, the turn of event will be very surprising**

**Dark AC: yes it will and you'll gets a glimpse of Randy's powers**

**Evil AC: uh huh now Theresa Disclaimer please**

**Theresa: AstralComet do not own RC9GN if she does then Randy will have powers just like in this story**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 16: Asking Randy out &amp; Powers Awakens

"Smoke Bomb." A red and blue smoke appeared on top of Norrisville before being replaced by two ninjas. Randy stretch while Azazel crouch down, looking at the view. He sigh softly, enjoying the view before he spoke.

"This is nice."

"What's nice?" Randy asks. Azazel sweep his hand to indicate the view making Randy look at him.

"This gorgeous view of Norrisville. I mean, from how it look 800 years ago the view never cease to amaze me." He said as he sits down on the edge of the school. Randy blink his eyes before giggling.

"You're right about that." He sat down next to him and stare at the stars. Before he came here, he decided to go out while his parents went out but not before he called Azazel to meet him at the school, and now looking at the stars, feeling the cool breeze and hearing the sound of the wind, Randy knows he made the right choice tonight. He sigh, relaxing as he feel the breeze against his suit while Azazel stare at him with adoration.

He couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as him is going to be his mate soon. Sure there are plenty of beautiful people but he is by far the most beautiful person he ever met. The way his eyes sparkle under the moonlight or how bright his smile is, he loves how the blush make him look so adorable but the best part is his laugh. Every time he laugh, it almost sound like wind chimes and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

He blink as Randy relaxed before gulping down his saliva "okay Azazel... you can do it. You just had to say six words and that's it." He took a deep breath and exhaled, turning his head to him "say Randy?"

"Hm?" Randy open his eyes and turn his attention to the white ninja. Azazel felt a lump in his throat, staring into his sapphire blue eyes which sparkled like twinkling stars 'oh my god, he's beautiful.' He swallowed his saliva and open his mouth but no words came out. A red blush crept unto his face while Randy stared "are you okay?" Azazel nods "are you having a fever?" He shook his head "then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He took a deep breath and let it all out before turning to his chosen mate "listen Randy... I want to know if you... if you will like to... to."

A yawn was heard making him blink as Randy shook his head "sorry I'm tired." He rub his eyes, sleepily "look can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired." Azazel nod, making Randy smile "thank you Puddin'." He lean over and nuzzle his nose against his before pulling back, taking out his smoke bomb "later Azazel, see you tomorrow. Smoke Bomb." He yawns before disappearing while leaving Azazel in slight disappointment.

He sighs, turning his head and staring at the moon. Oh how his heart yearn to have Randy in his arms, holding him, kissing him just to make him as his mate, and loving him everyday, telling him how much he love and adore him 'but that will never happen.' A cool breeze went past him but he ignore it as he tried to fight down his tears. As he sit in the coldness, many negative thoughts went through his head, reminding him of his biggest fear and that fear is what will Randy think if he sees that he's a big faker. A single tear fell onto a concrete roof as black Scexon look up at the sky before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**A stream of moonlight shine down through the curtains, landing on a women, sleeping on a queen size bed. Her long white hair which is put into a ponytail glisten under the light with her back turned towards the window. Suddenly, a three year old boy with tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes peeking over the side of the bed before climbing on top of the women.**

**"Grandma Noah." The women groan "grandma wake up." Noah yawns, opening her eyes.**

**"Randy go back to sleep, sweetie." Randy roll his eyes, wearing his light blue pajamas.**

**"But grandma the skies awake and I'm awake so I had to play." **

**"Well play somewhere else, you little rascal." Noah pick him up and put him on the ground before going back to sleep. Randy pouts before a bright idea appears in his head, smiling before climbing back onto the bed. He push back her hair and smirk as she sleeps soundly.**

**"Do you wanna go flying?" Suddenly, a mischievous smirk appears as she open her eye.**

* * *

**"Come on, come on, come on." Noah gently shushed her grandson as they ran downstairs and into the huge ballroom.**

**"Randy we have to be quiet." She closed the door behind her before walking to Randy, who is bouncing up and down in excitement.**

**"Do the magic do the magic."**

**"Okay calm down my little sparkling." Noah straighten out her pale blue satin cami and short set pajamas before wriggling her fingers as a ball of energy appears in her hands. She bend down and stare into his eyes "ready my little sparkling." He nods, smiling with excitement in his eyes "here we go." She tossed the ball into the air, high towards the ceiling before it exploded, sending glimmering lights around the room. Suddenly, the room begin to change its environment as stars appeared on the ceiling, grass growing on the floor with patches of flowers and a giant tree grow before white light appears on the tree making the room glow.**

**Randy grins, eyes sparkling in excitement while Noah smiles "ready to have fun?"**

**"Yeah." Throughout the night, Noah and Randy played around in the grass, laughing with joy. There were magic as Noah show off her skills and flying around, laughing with Randy in her arms.**

**Everything is perfect for them as they sits on the tree, looking at the stars on the ceiling "grandma Noah?"**

**"Yes Randy?" He lean into his grandmother and smiles.**

**"I love you." Noah smiled softly, holding him closer before kissing him on the head.**

**"I love you too, my little sparkling." They look back at the stars with smiles on their faces, cherishing their wonderful moment together.**

* * *

Randy yawns, waking up from his sleep and opening his eyes. He sit up and stretch before scratching his head. Soon a warm smile appeared on his face as he recalled the dream he had last night or how he like to called 'cherish memories' of his grandma "grandma Noah." He whispered, smiling softly. He giggles before climbing down his bed and going downstairs to eat breakfast.

Meanwhile in Norrisville High, the same cloaked women is walking in the hall while using her magic to sense any evidence from the incident. As her amber eyes roam the hall, an albino Burmese python appeared next to her and slithering while staring at her. Suddenly, the snake hiss at the women thus catching her attention.

She stopped walking and looked down "what is it, Meera?" The snake hiss again before nodding at the gym door. The women looks up and raise an eyebrow "are you sure?" The snake hisses in confirmation "okay." She raise her hand towards the door and gasp when she got a large amount of magic from it "it's coming from this door." She put her hand down and grins "let's go, Meera." The women pick up her snake and ran through the door, and into the gymnasium before stopping.

She looked around the gym, trying to find the source before spotting a big hole. She raise an eyebrow, walking to the hole in curiosity "where did this come from?" She whispered, raising a hand towards the hole "whoa. That's a lot of magic...but where did it come from?"

The snake slithered down from her arm and up to the hole before sniffing it. Suddenly, a hiss escape from her making the women stare at her "what's wrong girl?"

"Nukpana. Mistress, he was here." Meera said. She looked up and frown "not only that but I smell Simone as well." The women smiled, sadly before sighing "mistress, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Meera." The women made her magic disappear and sigh "it's just that... well, I don't understand why he's doing this... for that cruel, evil women." She clench her fist in anger, gritting her teeth as her whole eyes turn red "she doesn't deserve him for what she did. She's nothing but insufferable, sadistic, cruel and cold-hearted bitch."

"Mistress!"

"It's true, Meera." She glared at her snake "that bitch doesn't deserve to live or breathe the same air that we breathe. That fucking whore should be sleeping ten feet underground or banish into the underworld where she belong." She then turn her head and glared at the clouds.

She still remember that day. The day everything change for everyone that was close to her. She remember like it was just yesterday and it frustrate her to no end, and it all because of one person. One person whose heart is cold as ice can turn someone she care about into someone she don't even know anymore, but what makes her even more angry is that sick, twisted women is manipulating him and using him for her own gain. She doesn't care if he die or got hurt or went missing because all she cares about is completing the mission, and gaining the ultimate power.

The cloaked women growled as dark aura surrounded her, sending a cold shiver down Meera's spine 'she will pay.' She raise her fist, growling with pure hatred 'she will pay for what she did.' Her teeth became fangs 'and once I have my revenge.' Suddenly, her fist collided with the wall causing a dent in it before pulling back 'she will regret the day she was ever born.'

* * *

_Social Activity_

When they ain't doing anything particular like hunting, the Scexons and Lualons would just relax and have fun. Now their definition of relaxation is total tranquility which they love the most throughout their life. The thing they do are bathing in water, racing, play fighting, sleep under the tree, star gazing or cloud watching, singing and dancing, but most of all they love flying.

You see, Scexons and Lualons love flying through the sky, feeling the breeze on their skin because it make them feel free like nothing can hurt them, and that darkness can never take down their light. These unique creatures love to spread their wings whenever they get the chance and play with their friends in the sky especially with their counterpart.

Now the singing and dancing part is kinda intriguing. You see, when they sing, well, it sound like you're hearing the most beautiful music ever and when they dance, it's like you are put into a trance. But there is one problem, they kinda shy so being spotted doing these act will make them fly away. They rarely do it in someone's presence so it will be a miracle if you catch them before they leave, and trust me because once you see it then you'll never forget it.

Another thing they like is music. Playing music or listening to music make these little fellas relax. It doesn't matter what kind of music as long it put them in a good mood, but be careful which music you put on because any music will put them into different kind of mood. For example, a very sexy song will aroused them and make them want to mate with you, and you don't want that until you are ready unless they chose you as their mate. Heh, we're talk about that when we get to that part, and trust me it will kinda make you uncomfortable.

Now back to the subject. Scexons and Lualons love diving underwater to find magnificent treasures which became their favorite hobby. When they find treasure, they put them in their homemade pouch and when they're done, they put them into their chest as part of their collection. Now remember when I said they like play fighting, well, they do that for fun and to see how strong they are, but they don't go rough on their friends since it's only play fighting. Also another thing, these little fellas love doing art just to capture the moment, and they do it because they want to cherish the moment they spend with the one they love.

* * *

"Whoa." Randy said as he read the last sentence. As he read, million thoughts went through his head, picturing them inside his brain. He wonder what it will be like to meet these creatures in person.

Are the Scexons and Lualons still around? Did they disappeared into thin air? How many are there? Where did they come from? Where do they live? What kind of powers do they have? Do they know magic? What do they look like as humans? So many thoughts ran through his head before grinning "who knew that one simple book can hold so much secrets."

"Randall." Randy frown before yelling.

"Yes Mom."

"Someone came to see you, so come downstairs." Randy groaned, closing the book and getting off the couch. Why can't he read an awesome book in peace? He walked downstairs, still frowning to see his mom talking to someone. "Oh trust me, I think you two will be a lovely couple."

"Mom, who you talking to?" He ask. Rochelle turn her head and smiled before completely turning around to face her son.

"Oh no one." Randy raise an eyebrow "just this dashing, handsome man that you're so fond of." As if on cue, Azazel came out behind his mother's back and wave at him. A blush erupts on his face as he stare at his crush.

"A-A-Azazel?"

"Hi Randall." Randy glare at his mother, half-heartedly. His mother, who's giggling, is smiling like a schoolgirl. He sigh, shaking his head before looking at Azazel.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining." Azazel chuckled.

"I came here to ask for your parents permission."

"My parents?!"

"Yes, your parents." Carlos, Randy's father, came downstairs and walked up to his wife. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist "this young lad ask us if it okay for him to take you out." Randy's eyes widen as Azazel blush while smiling sheepishly.

Sir, I ask if I can hang out with Randy."

"Kinda sound like you want to ask him out."

"DAD."

"Yes?" Carlos smirk as his son glare at him. His smirk widen when he saw a blush on his face. "What is it, Randall?"

"Can you two stop embarrassing me?"

"Are we embarrassing him?" Rochelle ask.

Carlos hummed, pretending to think "I don't know. Are we embarrassing him?"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"I don't see it, sweetheart. We only trying to help him like good parents."

"Yes and like good parents, we had to help our child."

"Not by embarrassing him." Randy said as his parents grin. Azazel bit his lips, trying hard not to smile as he watch his chosen mate argue with his parents. It wasn't an angry one but a playful argument since his parents are teasing their only child; while he was standing here.

Suddenly, a smirk appear on his face as a plan formulate inside his head. He know he's going to get his ass kick but seeing Randy's angry face is kinda sexy "oh come on Randy." His chosen mate turn his head "your parents were just trying to help you like they should, and besides." He smirk "I think it's nice they do that for you, don't you think so Babe?"

The look on Randy's face was priceless. If he remember correctly, Howard once told him that Randy rarely swears so the only time he swear is when he's pissed. So he knows he's going to feel his wrath later on but it was worth it.

"YOU MOTHER-"

"Aww they got pet names for each other." Rochelle cooed, interrupting her son's profanity. Carlos laugh while his son glare at his crush "that is so cute." Did he ever mention that he's a shoob if he didn't then he'll say it again, Azazel. Is. A. Shoob. And what worst, he's smirking like he won a grand prize.

'He want to play then let's play.' He then began to move, walking to him with a unreadable expression. His sudden movement must had alerted his parents because they became quiet, watching him while he ignore them. He watch as Azazel's face went from amusement to confusion before he stop in front of him. Randy blink his eyes, staring at him before leaning in.

Azazel's eyes dilated as he went to lean back but was grab by his shirt. Soon the smell of apricot filled his nostrils. Again he tried to lean back before he was pull close to Randy, their nose brushing each other and their lips just millimeter away. He had never been this close to him, well, he did but that was to kiss him in gratitude, and that was it. So being this close to someone, feeling their warm breath against your cheek, lips barely brushing against yours and staring at you with the most beautiful eyes you ever seen, he just can't resist the urge.

His eyes became hazy, smelling his scent and fighting the urge to growl before leaning in. But before he capture those delicious lips "ice blue totally suits you." Wait what? He blink his eyes as Randy smirk "especially with those fangs of yours." He let go of his shirt and pull back, smirking as he put his hand on his hips. Huh? "I don't know if you notice but every time you smile, showing your fangs and looking at people with your eyes, well, you kinda make the girls blush." Azazel's face became red while Randy silently chuckle "that color suits you, Puddin'."

"Oh my goodness. That was so bold of our son." Rochelle grin as her husband chuckle. Azazel lick his lips and swallow some saliva, and all the while pushing down his animal instincts deep into his core. He couldn't believe he did that... he couldn't believe that Randy pull that stunt on him, and not knowing that one simple act can turn him into a lustful animal.

Randy wink before walking to the door; all the while grabbing him by the arm "Mom and Dad, we're going out."

"Is Howard coming with you?" Randy open his mouth but Azazel beat him to it.

"Howard want us to go to the movies together." He smile as Randy glare at the streets. Ooh wait til he get his hands on Howard, he is so dead. He pull him by the arm again before walking down the porch step "okay well see you Mr. And Mrs. Cunningham."

"Bye sweethearts and have fun." They wave at them as they walked down the street. Rochelle sigh "they will make a cute couple huh?"

"Yes they will, honey."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Azazel raise an eyebrow as he buy the snacks and drinks for the movie.

"What did I do?" Randy glared, putting his hands on his hips.

"You call me Babe in front of my parents. You gave them another reason to embarrass me." Azazel laugh before he took the snacks and drinks "it's not funny."

"Oh come on, Randy." He walked up to him and handed him his popcorn and soda "your parents' teasing is nothing compare to mines." Randy raise an eyebrow, taking his popcorn and soda from his crush.

"How so?"

"Trust me if you did the same thing then they will embarrass me none stop." He took a sip from his soda as they walk to the movie "besides it wasn't that bad."

"Bullshit." Azazel snorted as they walked up the steps before taking their seats. He shook his head, a smile plastered on his face "I don't believe your lies, and even if I do then I made fool of myself." Randy sip his soda.

"I don't think it's possible."

"Oh trust me when we get back, they will use every opportunity to embarrass the hell out of me." Azazel chuckled "now be quiet the movie is about to start." He roll his eyes and took another sip from his soda as the movie began to start.

* * *

"You sure this plan will work?" Howard look up from his game and stare into Jinn's eyes. He raise an eyebrow as he pause the game.

"What do you mean?" Jinn shrug his shoulders, sitting on the bed.

"You know, having Randy and my brother go to the movies by themselves. And without you? You sure about this, Howard?"

"Dude I've been planning this ever since that snake incident; which was two days ago. I wanted them to get together." Howard then went back to playing his game "and besides didn't your brother want to ask Randy out?" Jinn raise an eyebrow.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. I'm going to get my best bro a date with his dream boy, and there's nothing that can ruin my plan." Soon a game over appeared on the screen, but Howard pay no mind to it as he turn around to Jinn "and even if something did happen, well, we all know he's going to do it one way or another."

Jinn smirk, planting his arms on his knees "Howard, you're a genius."

"I know."

Somewhere at Norrisville, a dark and evil priest is floating in the sky, looking at the town in pure boredom. Hazel eyes scan the area, moving from left to right. They moved in different direction like the priest was trying to find some entertainment. Soon he sigh before floating down and onto the theater "I'm so bored."

"Simone." Simone looked down to see his snake staring at him "are you okay?" He shook his head.

"No I'm not. It's so boring when there's no chaos or robots terrorizing the city." He put his arm on his left knee and frown "and I still don't get about this stupid prophecy."

"It will come to you, Master. And when it does, darkness will reign over light." Nukpana said as Simone smiles. He pet his head making the snake hiss affectionately "it's only a matter of time, Master."

"Yes and soon chaos will reign supreme over this pathetic world." Suddenly, he sense a powerful energy coming from inside the theatre. As his eyes turn black, he looked down into the building to see Randy watching the movie along with Azazel 'my little destroyer?' A wicked grin suddenly appears on his face as hazel slit pupils began to show on the black sclera. He began to chuckle evilly making his snake stare at him in confusion.

"Master?"

"He's here." The snake blinked.

"What?"

"He's here." Simone chuckled even more "my little destroyer is here. Inside this very theater." Soon his chuckles turn into full blown laughter as he hug himself from pure excitement. Who could imagine that his chosen destroyer is here but with the demon king himself, and they don't even know what's going to happen. They don't know that evil is lurking around the corner, watching their every move and plotting some despicable plan to destroy the world. But they will know and they will see that everything and everyone they love will die, perish into smithereens.

His teeth turns into fangs while smiling with so much excitement, coursing through his veins. Oh imagine the destruction he will cause once that boy's power goes berserk. Screams will be heard, blood will be shed, tears running down their faces, helpless people begging to live only to be killed. A pleasurable shiver went down his spine, smiling like a madman. He can't wait until his power had fully awaken where he can cause destruction everywhere he went. He's actually glad that women force her to put that spell on him because once its broken then the real fun begins. Simone unwrap himself, still smiling before taking out a bag with red-orange powder "let's get this party started." He pick up some powder and blew it before flying into the vents, and to the girl's bathroom.

"Master? What are you planning?" Nukpana asks in curiosity. Simone just chuckled as he lay down on the rooftop of the movie theater "Master?"

"Chaos Nukpana, just pure chaos."

* * *

"So Bruce." Azazel took a sip from his soda while Randy grins in excitement. They are already halfway to the movie and both of them couldn't keep their eyes from the pure awesomeness.

"I know right?! Naruto is totally kicking their butts." Randy is so glad that he brought Azazel with him to watch an anime movie; which is called Naruto the movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. He had heard a lot about this movie and just seeing it got him all excited "those guys never stood a chance."

Azazel chuckled before staring at him from the corner of his eye. He watch how his sapphire blue eyes sparkled from pure excitement, as he watch the screen with a huge grin on his face. Fully turning his head, he look at every details on his chosen mate like he was the beautiful creature he had ever seen. He continued to stare, lost in his own little world while Randy watch the movie 'he is so beautiful.'

"What's wrong?" Azazel snap out of it and blink his eyes, seeing Randy looking at him "is there something on my face?" He shook his head "then why are you staring at me like that?" He asked. Azazel bit his lips, averting his eyes as his face turn red.

'I can't believe I got caught staring. He's going to hate me.'

"Azazel?" Said boy looked back at him "are you okay? Is something bothering you?" He shook his head again. Randy narrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out why his crush is acting weird, but before he spoke.

"Randy." He blink as his crush stare at him. He then lean in close, making him blush as he gets closer and closer "I wanna ask you something." He nod his head slowly. The demon lick his lips as Randy stare into his eyes; which had darken just bit. He bit his lips, blushing as Azazel looked him in the eye "do you wanna go to the bathroom with me? Cause all that soda makes me wanna go."

"Are you kidding me?" Azazel snickered.

"Nope. So wanna come?" Randy sigh before nodding his head "great let's go." Both boys stood up and went down the steps before walking out of the theater. As they walked to the bathroom, Azazel mentally facepalm himself. He was meant to ask him out not ask him to come with him to the bathroom 'stupid Azazel stupid.'

"I hope you know that after we finish the movie, I'm kicking your butt for doing that to me."

"Oh like you're the one to talk, Mr-I'm-Gonna-Trick-Azazel."

"Fuck you."

"Oh I will after you become sixteen." Randy blush as Azazel laugh his butt off. Unbeknownst of them, while they're fooling around, the same stank has enter the girl's bathroom and filling it with its smell, and one unlucky women had just step inside before taking a whiff. She gagged, waving her hand to get rid of the smell before coughing.

The lady continued to cough, burying her face into her hands. Suddenly, her figure starts to change as her coughing turn into growls. Her body began convulsing, breaking and twisting her bones into different shape as her growls became louder and louder. As her appearance change into a monster, a wicked laugh is heard as two pair of eyes watch from the shadows before disappearing.

* * *

"So Azazel."

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite animal?" Azazel raise an eyebrow as he dried his hands. He hums in thought while Randy toss out the paper towel.

"Foxes."

"Really?" He nod, staring at his chosen mate. Suddenly, a giggle escape from his mouth before shaking his head "my favorite animal is a clouded leopard."

"Wait? You like those cats?"

"Yep." Both boys got out of the bathroom and to the theater "I remember one time, when I was like four years old, my grandma got me a clouded leopard for my birthday." He took a quick glance at Azazel before laughing nervously "don't worry it was a cub when she brought it to me." The demon sigh in relief.

"So what its name?"

"Her name was Brie and she is so adorable." He roll his eyes at Randy while smiling "but then my grandma took her away."

"Why?" Randy shrug one shoulder.

"Don't know but I miss Brie." Finally they got to the movie as Randy sighs "I wish I could see her again." Azazel hums "well enough of that, let's finish that movie."

"Randy wait." Randy turn his head and raise an eyebrow "I wanna ask you something."

"Azazel I swear if this is another trick-"

"It's not just... hear me out okay." Randy fully turn around and cross his arms. Azazel took a deep breath and release it before looking at him "back in there... I wasn't going to ask you that." His chosen mate raise another eyebrow "you see... what I was going to say was, well, I don't know if you want to or not, but I really want to spend more time with you." A blush appears on his face as he uncross his arms.

"What do you mean?" Azazel bit his lips, averting his eyes. He's not going to back out this time, he was not going ruin this by saying something stupid because he had his mind set on one goal, and that will make him accomplish those goals. He took another deep breath and release it "Azazel? What are you-"

"Randy Cunningham, I admire your personality and your strength. I also admire how you always have a smile on your face or how you always make a joke even when things get tough." He then grab his hand and smile as the blush grew redder "what I'm trying to say is... will you go out with me?"

Randy's jaws drop as he stare at his crush in shock. He couldn't believe that one he had a crush on is asking him out... on a date. Is he dreaming? Is he imagining things? Or is this really happening to him? He gulped, trying to get rid of his blush "um... um... I-I-I... I will... um." Suddenly, a horrifying scream was heard, followed by a monstrous roar. Both boys look at each other before nodding their head and running inside. When they got inside, the scene almost made them frozen in fear. Everybody was running out, trying to get to safety, the screen was torn up to shreds, the walls had claw marks and the chairs were smash to pieces. Standing in the center of the chaos is a monster they had ever seen in their entire life.

The monster was huge compared to any people who were stank before. It had white fur with purple markings on its face, red glowing eyes, sharp fangs, long tail, red spikes that goes from its neck to the tip of its tail, long claws and flames around its wrists and ankles. If they didn't know any better, it kinda look like a giant anthropomorphic vixen. The vixen roars as everyone ran past the boys and into the halls.

"That is one big vixen." Randy said. Azazel nod his head in agreement as the vixen roars angrily.

"So Ninja O'Clock?"

"Ninja O'Clock." Both boys ran up the steps and hid behind some chairs, and once they're sure it's safe, they took out their masks and put it on. The vixen continued to roars, attacking the theater before hearing two voices.

"Smoke Bomb." A red and blue smoke appears before disappearing, only to reveal Norrisville Ninjas. Azazel cross his arms and smirk behind his mask as the vixen turn to look at them.

"You know, I have a fox at home but she's silver instead of white." She growls, glaring at them "but I wonder why a beautiful fox is here? Do you know Randy?"

"Maybe because she's hungry? Or because her ex dump her for someone else." She roars as the ninjas stare at her with no interest "I think I struck a nerve."

"I think so too." Their eyes widen as the fox launch herself towards them. Azazel pick up Randy, bridal-style before jumping away from the impact. He landing on his feet and smirk "sorry beautiful but this cutie is mine." He said as Randy blush in his arms. He blink his eyes before speaking.

"Can you put me down?"

"Huh?" He look down and smile at his chosen mate "I would love to put you down, but..." Randy raise an eyebrow.

"But?"

"She's going for round two." He nod his head making Randy turn his head to see the fox growling, and walking towards them.

"Oh boy." She launch at them as Randy scream before Azazel dodge her, and running away from the fox. She roars in anger before giving chase as he ran out of the theater. As he ran, he turn his head to see if the fox is following them before stopping. Randy blink his eyes "is she stuck?" Suddenly, the fox reappeared, busting through the walls and glaring at the ninjas.

"Nope." She ran towards them as Azazel is getting ready to run "hang on." He said as Randy wrap his arms around his neck. Right when she got close, Azazel ran before she could grab them making her growl in frustration. As they ran from the angry vixen, Randy looks around to see everyone running out of the movie theater. He frowned behind his mask, watching every civilians running for their life. He looked away, trying to cancel out the screams before speaking.

"Azazel, we need to save the civilians." Azazel glance at him before looking forward.

"As much I would love to save them, and trust me I do but we have this big fox chasing after us."

"But the people-"

"Are fine as long as we keep her busy and away from the civilians." Randy glared at Azazel, half-heartedly before sighing. He had a good point. The reason why the fox ain't going after the civilians is because she's too busy chasing them, and besides it gives them enough time to escape from all this chaos. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, a little girl no older than ten is running in the amidst of this chaos making him turn his head. The little girl was looking for someone, calling out their name, but couldn't be heard from all the screaming.

Soon the girl tripped and fall thus catching her attention, who had stop chasing them to look at the girl. His eyes widen in fear as the vixen just stare at the girl 'don't do it.' She blink her eyes 'don't do it.' A wicked grin appears on her face while chuckling evilly.

'No.' The fox change her direction and ran towards the girl "NO." He struggle against Azazel's grip making him drop him before running to the girl. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER." He took out sword as Azazel ran after him.

"Randy wait." The little girl screams as the vixen got closer and closer. Tears ran down her face, fearing for her life as the monster open her mouth. She close her eyes, ready to face her fate.

And she waited

And waited

And waited

But felt nothing. She didn't feel the fangs on her skin or feel her bones breaking, nothing just hot air touching her skin but kept her eyes close. She knows one way or another that she had to open her eyes so with enough courage, and prayers for her safety, she began to slowly open her eyes. As she open her eyes, colors are shown that are black with red accents and white before she fully open her eyes in shock.

Standing in front of her, and holding the sword against the beast open mouth is the ninja, glaring at the monster with pure hatred in his eyes. He then turn his head to the girl, taking details on her.

The girl had long blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a white sundress and white flats. He groans when the vixen tried to close her mouth, trying to keep it open before speaking "you okay?" The girl nods "that's good." He groaned, trying to hold back as he speak calmly "listen, you going to have to run, and far away from here. Understand child?" She nod again "good." He then turn his head and took out his sword, and before the monster close her mouth, a fist collided against her face causing her to roar in pain.

Randy turn around and yelled at the girl "RUN." She didn't need to be told twice, for she had already got up and ran away from the monster. As she ran, the angry vixen shook her head and growl at the ninja before smacking him against the wall. He moan in pain, sliding down the wall as she laugh before chasing the girl "that bitch."

"Randy." He open his eyes to see Azazel running towards him. When he got close, he reach out his hand which he took "you okay?" He said, pulling Randy off the floor before he was roughly shoved. "What the hell? Randy, what is wrong with you?"

"That little girl is in danger."

"What?" He narrow his eyes and frown behind his mask.

"That bitch is going after that poor, helpless child and I'm not standing here, and do nothing."

"But-"

"AAAAAAHHHH." Both ninjas turn their head to see the vixen laughing wickedly, as she hold something in her hand. Randy squinted his eyes to see closer before a gasp escape him. Inside that monster's hand is not a thing but a person, and that person is the same one he had save. That person is the same little girl who is now struggling against her grip while tears ran down her face. Suddenly, something snap inside of him. Something just literally snap like someone just snap a twig in half or cut the strings with a pair of scissors. But something inside of him... Something deep into his core had awoken itself from its slumber, and it's coursing all its energy throughout his body. And it only took one monster to attack a child.

"Randy?" Suddenly, his eyes glow silvery blue as bright red aura surrounded his body. Azazel's eyes widen as he step away from him, fearing he might explode "Randy?" Said boy ran towards the vixen, discarding the sword and growling at the monster. "RANDY!" The ninja ignore him as he ran faster and faster before jumping onto the hand that is holding the girl.

The vixen roars at him when she saw him, and started shaking her fist. Randy snarled before claws came out, digging into her hand. She roars in pain as he glared before speaking in the most menacing voice she had ever heard "GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. HER. YOU. DARN. MANGY. MUTT." She roars as he glared with his glowing eyes "fine." He then let go and jump off the hand before punching her in the face. From all that strength he had build up, and from the punch he gave her, the vixen was sent flying while letting go of the girl.

The child scream, falling before Azazel caught her in his arms "got ya." He landed in his feet and smiled "you okay sweetheart?" She nod, smiling "that's good." A growl was heard making him turn around to see Randy walking to the vixen, who is getting up. She shook her head, getting rid of the dizziness as he walked closer to her.

"Had enough?" She glared at the no good ninja, snarling in anger before raising her tail, and smacking him against the floor. Azazel and the little girl gasp while she chuckled, but stops when she saw her tail being lifted up. Soon Randy got out from underneath, still holding the tail and sending daggers with his glowing eyes "if you think that will stop me from beating you into a pulp." He then grab her tail with both arms and yelled "THEN THINK AGAIN." He lift her up and spin her around before throwing her towards the entrance, as she scream before crashing through the walls.

Azazel stood there in shock, letting the child drop from his arms and running to safety. He couldn't believe of what he saw. Randy Cunningham. Randy Fucking Cunningham had just pick up a huge fox and throws it outside like it was nothing. And should he remind himself that his chosen mate had punch the fox in the face! He suddenly frown, narrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he wondered... why Randy is acting like this? Why his eyes glowing silvery blue? What's with that aura around him? And where did he get all that strength from?

He balled up his hands, turning them into fists. Something's not right here... Something is definitely not right. Randy is not suppose to act this way. He's not suppose to have this strange energy or this powerful aura. Then what's going on? Where did this energy come from? And why it's happening right now?

He was snap back to reality when he heard some screaming outside. He shook his head and ran outside to see what's happening. When he got there, his eyes widen when he saw Randy struggling against the monster's grip "RANDY." He ran towards them, taking out his sword before attacking "Ninja Slice." He said, slicing at her face before being grabbed thus, dropping his sword. Both ninjas tried to break free while she laugh evilly. As she basked in the glory, the same girl is standing by the entrance, smiling mischievously before changing her appearance, and revealing the same cloak women from before.

She took out a red ball and throw it at the fox, hitting her on the head. She roared in pain, dropping the ninjas who both landed on their feet "who the hell threw that?" Azazel's eyes widen as she glared at them. She took a deep breath as ball of energy appears in her mouth before breathing out fire "holy shit. Randy, let's move." He ran but stopped when he saw no one beside him. He then turn around and gasp "Randy?!" But the boy just stood still as the flames got closer and closer "Randy run." Randy lift up the bottom of his mask, took a deep breath and let it all out in one go.

Unbeknownst of them, Simone is watching the scene and he is not happy "is this bitch crazy? I said capture him not burn him alive." He growl in frustration "I'm gonna lose my precious destroyer." Nukpana shook his head before his eyes widen in shock.

"Uh... Master?"

"What?"

"Look." The dark priest raise an eyebrow before looking at the scene, and when he did, well, he was very shocked. And he's not the only one, Azazel was also shocked from what's displaying in front of him.

"What the juice?" The event that had shock both beings is Randy shooting out energy beam from his mouth. But what made it even more shocking is that he is winning, and overpowering the monster's flames. The vixen tried to beat him but couldn't, seeing how powerful it is. Soon he start to weaken her as she began to kneel before him while he walked towards her.

Weaker and weaker by every minute, the vixen just completely gave up. Too exhausted to fight anymore and just lay down on the ground, closing her eyes in defeat. The beam of energy had disappeared, seeing her no more of a threat before he close his mouth and pull down his mask "good riddance." He said, as she went back to normal. He sigh, glad that it is over before leaning backwards in exhaustion.

"I got you." Azazel stop Randy from falling onto the ground, and sigh in relief when the energy disappeared "thank goodness."

"Yes indeed." He turn his head and gasp before growling "protective I see." Simone said, walking slowly towards them.

"Simone. Did you cause this?"

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't, but either way." Simone reach out his hand and grin evilly "hand me the boy or I kill you." Red-orange stank appears in his hand as Azazel's eyes glow white.

"Fuck you."

"Nice last words, King Azazel. Now die, you pathetic demon." Suddenly, a giant albino Burmese python came out of nowhere and attack Simone by smacking him against the wall. The snake then turn around and hiss at the demon before smacking him thus, letting him drop Randy. He collided against building as the snake pick up his chosen mate.

"Good job Meera." The cloak women smiled at her before taking him in her arms "let's go back to our hideout. I need to see how long will it last before it breaks." He mumbled making her giggled "I know you miss her, little one."

"Randy." Both of them looked up to see Azazel, who had got off the building, walking towards them in anger "get your hands off of him."

"You." They glance at Simone, who had also got up, walking towards them "give me the boy now."

"Sorry boys but you two are way too destructive and immature to handle him." They glared at her before charging at the women "lanuae Magicae." Suddenly, both the women and the snake disappeared causing them to bump into each other. They moan in pain, sitting up before Simone yelled.

"Dammit." He punch the ground in furious anger "that fucking bitch took him away from me. No one takes what belongs to me." He then glared at Azazel and frown "you're lucky, Azazel. But next time we meet, that boy is mine." He then disappeared, leaving Azazel staring at the spot where the lady disappear.

"Randy." He whispered. He couldn't believe that women took his precious mate away... and to God knows where. How he going to find him? Where did she took him? And why did she took him? But most of all, where did she come from? And why he didn't sense her before? Azazel took off his mask, which he glad the streets are empty before growling "when I find her... that bitch is going to pay for taking him away from me." He said before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**AC: finish so what do you think**

**Dark AC: cool**

**Evil AC: interesting**

**All: awesome**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	17. Where is Randy Cunningham?

**AC: hello everyone and welcome back to "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" 51 review awesome**

**Dark AC: totally now guys this chapter is long so buckle your seatbelts and get ready for some surprises**

**Evil AC: yep and now Jinn Disclaimer please**

**Jinn: AstralComet do not own RC9GN but if she does then get ready for some craziness**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 17: Where is Randy Cunningham?

Somewhere in a mysterious place, far away from Norrisville, a dark aura filled the air with anger and misery. This dark aura is coming from the cave but it's no ordinary cave. No, it's a home for the Scexons, the demon counterpart of the Lualons.

Inside the cave are crystals in different colors, but as we go deeper into their home, there's another hole at the end before revealing a huge civilization; which belongs to the Scexons.

There's an open field filled with grass; with tall trees growing different kind of fruits from apples to watermelons, along with bushes which grow berries. A big hill that goes up then loop down, huge ocean with sand and boulders, small rivers and caves, and tall mountain with plants growing on the rocks.

There are also houses build in different shape and size, and made from the same materials. Each of them with their own unique structure but in the center of the civilization is a huge mansion holding the rulers of the Scexons. The mansion is made from red sandstone with bits of crystals sticking to the walls, red brick rooftops and twelve windows with three balconies.

Flying in the sky, a yellow Scexon is flying towards the mansion. While he flew, people from below wave at him, who had wave back before landing on the balcony railings. He sighed, jumping down and walking to the glass door before opening it "bro? Are you in here?" He said as red flames swirled around him to reveal Jinn.

"Yeah, I'm here." Jinn look at his two brothers before closing the door. Azazel is sitting on his bed while Malphas stood in front of him.

"Okay Azazel, I got the message." He walked up to them and frown "so what happen?" Azazel growled, angrily before taking a deep breath and releasing it. After he calms down, he opens his eyes and stares at his brothers.

"Someone kidnapped Randy." Malphas and Jinn gasp in shock.

"What!?"

"Someone took Randy away from me." Azazel repeated the words, trying to control his anger. Jinn brush back his bangs while Malphas frowns.

"Was it Simone?"

"No." Jinn looked back at Azazel, looking at him in confusion.

"Wait… it wasn't Simone?"

"No it wasn't him. Some bitch came out of nowhere and took him… without us noticing that she was there." He blew out some air, frowning in the process "and what worse, I don't even know who she is, and I think Simone don't know her either." Malphas hums as Jinn sat down next to his brother.

"It seems a third party came into play." He said. His younger brothers look at him, raising their eyebrow. He glances at them before speaking "I mean someone decided to show themselves."

"But why now? What does she want with Randy?" Jinn ask. Malphas shrug one shoulder making Azazel groan in aggravation.

"Fuck me in the keyhole." He fell back onto his bed, glaring at the ceiling "this is bullshit. Not only did that bitch took him, but I don't even know where he is." He growled angrily, his eyes glowing with pure hatred "I only have one snake loving freak to deal with; I don't need a female version."

"Wait?! What kind of snake does she have?" Azazel sighs, closing his eyes before answering.

"If I remember correctly, a female albino Burmese python." Both boys jaw drop as they stare at their brother. Silence fill the room as no one says a word. The silence only went on for three minutes before Jinn broke it.

"That is one big snake."

"Tell me about it. And you know what's funny? That snake attack us, sending both me and Simone against the building." Jinn reeled back, shock that one snake can do that much damage.

"Damn."

"Okay wait." Malphas sat down with his brothers, frowning in confusion "you mean to tell me that one snake did that?"

"Yes it did, Malphas." Azazel sat up, frowning in slight anger "she attack us, grab Randy and give him to that woman, and before we got close to her… she just disappeared." Malphas hums "but that's beside the point because the point is… where is Randy?"

"Maybe they're still in Norrisville." He narrowed his eyebrows "I mean they couldn't have gone far, right?" He nods his head, agreeing with Jinn before someone spoke.

"I don't think so, Jinn." Both of them turn to their older brother, who had a serious look on his face "I don't think that woman is dumb enough to stay in that city with an evil priest; let alone a raging demon coming after her."

"What are you saying?" Azazel asks. Malphas push up his glasses, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm saying that she must've taken your chosen mate somewhere far away from Norrisville." Azazel groan, putting his face in his hands as Jinn frown sadly. He then looked at Malphas who stare back at him.

"So where can he be?"

"Don't know but I think it will be wise to send a search party while everyone is sleeping." Malphas frown sadly at Azazel "so until we can find him, we mustn't tell anyone about this." Azazel put his hands down and frown "Understand?" They nodded "good." Malphas stood up and walked to the door before speaking "Azazel… I think it will be good to get some rest. We're going to need it before we head out." He open the door as Jinn got off the bed and walked up to him "and little brother?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll find him, okay?" Azazel nods his head slowly. His brothers look at each other, feeling bad for Azazel before leaving his room. Jinn close the door, leaving him all alone in his room, as he stared at the floor.

"Randy." He whispered. A single tear fell down his cheek before he wipe it away "please be okay."

* * *

Darkness….

That all he could see is darkness. Not one single light in the distance. No stars twinkling in the sky or one moon gleaming down on him. And what scare him is that there's no sound just silence all around him.

He couldn't hear no voice, no heartbeat, no nothing. Just dreading silence. Randy want to call out, he want to scream so he can be free from this terrible darkness but try as he might, he couldn't open his mouth. Hell he couldn't move his body, it's like he was immobilized from head to toe. And he feels so cold. Why it so cold all of a sudden?

Randy's teeth began to chattered, feeling the cold incasing him with its icy breath. He feels his body freezing from the cold. Is the cold trying to freeze him to death? Does it want to make him as a human Popsicle?

He tried to use his body heat to keep him warm, but the cold was unbearable and he can feel his body heat slipping away from him. As he tried to keep himself warm, a faint image appeared in his head.

'Azazel.' Oh how he miss him. He misses his smile, that wonderful laughter of his, the way he looked at him with those gorgeous eyes. He misses his wonderful scent that smell like waterfalls. Randy chuckled 'how pathetic. I'm about to die and all I can think about is Azazel, and how much I miss him.' A single tear ran down his face, wishing that he was here so he can keep him warm. The one thing he loved the most is his warmth, and how it always makes him smile.

A sob broke out as tears fell down his face. His body is getting colder and colder by the minute with no hint of warmth in his body. "Azazel… please… please save me." He cried out his name, sobbing in sadness. Soon ice appeared on his body, slowly working its way up "Azazel… please… save me." He begged and begged, crying his eyes out as the ice gets closer to his head. He don't want die, he don't want to be frozen to death without confessing to his love or without knowing if he love him back. Why life had to be so cruel? Why it had to ruin his happiness? Why just why?

He smiled sadly, staring at the dark abyss. Well, if he going to die at least let him say these last words before sleeping in his icy tomb.

"Azazel… I… I… I love-" Suddenly, blue flames appeared out of nowhere, dispelling the darkness and melting the ice off his body. Randy blinked his eyes, wondering what just happen before a creature appeared in front of him. He gasps when he saw it was the same creature from before, but this time he's staring at him with no bloodlust in his eyes. It was also then he realizes that this creature is a Scexon – like the one he read in his book – looking at him in concern.

Randy smiled nervously, waving his hand "hello." The black Scexon blinked his eyes before grabbing him gently, and bringing him to his chest. He silently gasps as warmth began to seep into his body. He smiled softly while the Scexon wrap his wings around him to make him warmer "thank you." He whispered making him smiled before leaning forward and kissing him on his forehead.

Soon a bright light engulf the room with its warmth. As Randy close his eyes, a voice is heard which sound so familiar that held the same warmth "you're welcome, my precious mate."

* * *

Randy groan, slowly opening his eyes but close them from the bright light. He open them again, blinking away the blurriness as he try to adjust to the light "ow… my head." He said, sitting up while clutching onto his head. As he calm down his raging headache, Randy looked around the room in awe.

The walls of this room are painted burgundy with specks of gold, looking like gems were put on them as decorations. There's a flat screen TV sitting on table with a bathroom next to it. Beige carpet flooring with designative patterns of the sun and the moon. A computer desk with a black, sleek and portable laptop, and a drawing tablet next to it, a brown tufted, adjustable swivel chair underneath the desk, a brown coffee table, some book shelves, a brown sliding closet and a double door that leads to the balcony. The size of this room is big but not too big where he feels out of place, seeing how beautiful it looked.

Randy gasp in awe, putting his hand down before feeling cotton under his fingertips. He looked down to see himself sitting on a king-size bed. The blanket are made from cotton with silk borders, decorative designs that swirl around in circles, loop-the-loops next to the borders, lines over the circles; which extended to the center of the bed, revealing a spade.

"Whoa." He said, rubbing his hands on the blanket before getting off. He stretches his arms, sighing in contentment before walking to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and turns it, but right when he open it, a giant albino Burmese python stare back at him before smiling.

"Ah, you're awake." Slam! Randy's eyes widen, showing fear in them. Where the juice did that snake come from? "Uh… Randy? Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Please go away." He yelled, fearing for his life. He already dealt with one snake, he don't need another one. A sigh was heard on the other side of the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious, Randy. Can you please open the door?" He stares at the door, questioningly. Should he open it for that snake? Or should he try to escape? Wait a minute, he don't know where he is or where he at so that's out of the question. He can ask the snake for the location but she might get suspicious "Randy?"

'Dammit.' Randy sigh, counted to five before opening the door. The snake smiled, seeing him finally respond to her.

"Thank you. Now how was your nap?" He slightly narrows his eyes.

"Fine."

"That's good." She looked him over with her bright red eyes. She watch how his body stiffened, becoming defensive. She don't blame him for being scared, I mean he was chased by a giant rattlesnake which in his point of view is terrifying. Meera frowned slightly, feeling bad for the little hatchling. She is surprise he didn't have a traumatic effect after that incident.

'Nukpana, you buffoon.' She shook her head, focusing back on the mission. Mistress wants her to check on the boy, and to see if there's any wound from the fight he had. Even though she might get punch in the face, it will be worth it to see him in perfect health so with enough courage, Meera lean close to Randy who looked ready to kill her.

'What is she doing?' He thought, his eyes widen as she lean closer to him. He doesn't know what to do in a situation like this. Should he wait until the snake attack him? Should he punch her? Or should he make a run for it? So many thoughts ran through his head thus, causing him to have another headache "goddammit."

"Are you in pain?"

"Huh?" Randy opens his eyes – which he didn't know was closed – and look at the snake, which had the look of concern. Wait… is she worried about him? Wow he never sees a worry snake before.

"I said are you in pain?" Meera repeat the question as Randy raises an eyebrow. "I mean the way you're clutching your head seems like it. Is your head bothering you?" He wants to tell the snake to leave him alone but the pain from his headache prevents him from saying it. She hums, leaning back and smiling "well I know just a thing to make that pain go away."

"You do?" Meera nods her head.

"Yes I do. Now hold still hatchling." She opens her mouth wide making him jump back in fear.

"Wait a minute, you're not spewing out some weird smoke on me. I don't want to fall unconscious again." Randy said, flailing his arms. Meera close her mouth and blinked in confusion. Again? What does he mean again? Suddenly, her eyes widen in sudden realization.

"Wait a minute… did Nukpana blow smoke that put you asleep?" When she received a nod, a hiss escape from her making him jump in slight fear "that rotten, no good, son of a bitch." She huffed in anger before looking at Randy, who's trying not to laugh but he did let out a chuckle "I'm sorry sweetie. It's just he get me so mad till I can't stand him." He chuckled, shaking his head before speaking.

"It's okay, I understand plenty."

"That's good. Now can you please let me help you with that headache of yours."

"But what if something happen to me?"

"Trust me it won't hurt you." Randy stares into her eyes, seeing nothing but love and protection. This snake is way gentle then the last one and for that, he going to put his trust on her.

"Okay. I trust you but careful."

"I will, Randy." She then opens her mouth and spew out pink smoke which landed on him. She close her mouth and smiled "now breathe in and breathe out, nice and slow." He inhaled and exhales slowly, letting the smoke work its magic. Soon the pain starts to evaporate into thin air, leaving nothing but tranquility.

After the pain is finally gone, he opens his eyes and smiled "thank you ma'am."

Meera smiled softly "you're welcome and please call me Meera."

"Meera." He whispered, testing the name before smiling "that's a pretty name." Meera blush, averting her eyes as he giggled.

"Thank you." She then looked back and smiles "now let me take you to Aurora. She's been dying to meet you." She picks up Randy and put him on her head before slithering away.

"Who's Aurora?" Meera smirk, as Randy gets comfortable.

"She's my mistress."

* * *

Nukpana sighs, ignoring the carnage that is going on around him. He knows that his master will be mad when they get home, he knows he'll throw a fit and he knows he'll have the biggest temper tantrum in the whole freakin' universe, but is he complaining? No because he had dealt with this before so he's used to it by now.

A porcelain vase crash against the wall, breaking into pieces. He snorted as he hears his master curse under his breath "I'm not cleaning that."

"Shut up, Nukpana." Came an angry reply.

The snake lifts up his head, smirking "I don't know why you're angry at me. I wasn't the one who let that woman take him away."

"I said shut up, you rotten snake." He rolls his eyes as he lay back down on his nest.

"At least I'm not having a tantrum of a five year old." Simone snarled, glaring at his pet. If looks can kill then his snake will be burning to a crisp but that won't even make him flinch. He muttered a curse word, hearing his snake chuckling "it isn't funny."

"Yes it is."

"How?" Nukpana lift himself up, grinning at his master. Simone frowns, knowing what that look meant, guess he shouldn't ask that question huh?

"How? How?! Jeez Simone let me think for a second." He hums, pretending to think before speaking "you thought it was a good idea to mutant a teenage girl – who boyfriend broke up with her three days ago – to capture the chosen one. The plan was going well but what you didn't know was for him to use his powers, defeating her or for Meera to come out of nowhere, attack both of you and a mysterious woman taking him before magically disappearing."

"And your point is?" Simone crosses his arms while Nukpana continued to grin.

"My point is that you – Simone – had let her get away. You could've use your powers but you didn't because you care about the kid." Nukpana's grin grew bigger "admit it, master. You've gone soft and it's all because of him." He dodge a fire ball before laughing as Simone walks away "man I just love teasing you sometimes."

"Screw you."

* * *

"This place is very nice."

"Thank you. Mistress made this with her powers and trust me it was hard work." Randy hums, lying on the snake's head.

"Say Meera?"

"Yes Randy?"

"Where am I? Are we still in Norrisville?" He asks, looking down at her "I mean waking up in a palace made of crystals, it makes you wonder where you at, you know." Meera laugh nervously "so where am I?"

Meera tried not to look at the boy as she answered his question "Randy… we're not in Norrisville anymore." Randy raises an eyebrow.

"I don't understand."

"I knew you won't understand, but don't worry I'll tell you." She took a deep breath and releases it before speaking "we're in a realm created by my mistress, somewhere between two dimensions. Now the reason we're here is because Aurora wants to do something, which involves you."

"Me? What does she want with me?" He asks confusingly.

"She will tell you when we get there. In fact here we are." She said as she stop herself. Randy looks up to see a huge door, 13 feet tall made from crystals. On the door, decorative markings etched out from the corners, stretching to the center which held two gems; a sapphire and a ruby. Meera lifts up her body before pushing the door open "welcome to our home, Randy Cunningham." As the door fully open, the ninja gasp in pure awe, eyes sparkling from amazement.

The room is in aquamarine colored that resembles a gem with the same name, salmon pink swivel chair in the shape of a seashell. Crystals jutted out of the ground, shaping as tables and shelves that held different potions. There's also some mirrors sitting on the shelves and a crystal ball pedestal.

"Whoa."

"Mistress, I'm back and I've brought Randy." The chair turns around to reveal the same cloak woman, smiling with joy in her eyes. He gasp as the woman, known as Aurora, stood up from her chair.

"Little one! It's so good to see you again. Come in, come in don't be shy." She helped him get down before pulling and sitting him on the chair. As he gets comfortable, Aurora sat down beside him, reaching for one of the tables "hungry? I got fruit salad."

A bunch fruit inside a porcelain bowl was shoved into his face. Randy blinked, staring at the fruits "you made this?"

"Yep. I put watermelons in there along with pineapples, grapes, strawberries. There's also blueberries, apple slices, oranges, kiwifruits and bananas." She giggled as he gently took the bowl into his hand "you can take off the mask, darling. No one's here beside you, me and Meera."

"Okay." He put the bowl on his lap before taking off his mask. After he put it in his pocket, he pick up the bowl and frown "is there yogurt on the salad?"

"Yes."

"Good cause I love fruit salad with yogurt." He licks his lips "by the way, can I have a spoon?" Soon, a silver spoon was handed to him "thank you." He took the spoon, thanking her before digging in. He moans in delight, savoring the flavor "this is so good."

Aurora giggled "I'm glad you like it, little one."

"Like it? I love it. I mean this is the best fruit salad ever, and I love how you did some designs with the fruit." He said as she blushes.

"Thank you." Randy nodded his head, eating his salad before a question pops into his head.

"Say Aurora."

"Hmm?"

"Meera said you want something from me, correct?" She nods her head "and it's very important, right?" Another nod "so what is it exactly?"

"Well since you ask I – can I take this off? There's no reason for me to wear this cloak all day." She snaps her fingers making the cloak disappeared into thin air "I feel much better now." Randy silently gasps in awe.

Aurora had long, white hair with pink patterns and on her forehead is a yin symbol. She's wearing a light blue off-shoulder crop top shirt, white shorts, and black knee high leg warmers and black flats. She fixes her hair before smiling as Randy stare at her "whoa."

She giggles at his awe expression "you're so cute." She giggled again as Randy blush before speaking "now as I was saying, I want to see how long that seal will last." He raises an eyebrow, eating his fruit salad.

"What seal?"

"The one inside you." Right when she said those words, Randy began to choke, beating his chest "Meera give him some water." Meera uses her tail to grab the glass of water before handing it to Randy, who took it and gulp it down. After he calm down, he took a deep breath and yells.

"WHAT?" Aurora flinches as he glared "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S INSIDE ME?"

"Okay first of all, calm down and second, it just like I said." Randy crosses his arms, waiting for an explanation "the seal is inside you, Randy Cunningham. And the reason is because I put it there."

"Why?" She sighs, closing her eyes.

"Because I was forced to do it, even though I told her that sealing something that powerful is dangerous, but she wouldn't listen."

"Who force you, Aurora?"

"No one, Randy. It's no one for you to worry about." Randy wants to object, tell her that he has every right to be worried but the look on her face stop him right in his track. Her face told him that she don't want to dwell on the past, so with that much respect for her, Randy said nothing but pick up his spoon and ate his fruit salad.

As he ate, he notice how she play with her hair nervously, looking down on her lap as Meera nuzzles her softly. She smiled, letting go of her hair and petting her snake. He sighs, putting the spoon down.

"So… are you going to check the seal inside me?" Aurora turns her head and smiled.

"Yep, but after you finish eating."

"Good cause this fruit salad is too scrumptious to go to waste." Meera and Aurora laughs as Randy eat his salad in delight.

* * *

It's nighttime at Norrisville and the streets are quiet. The stars are twinkling in the sky, the moon shining down on mother earth and everyone is sleeping, not knowing that something is lurking in the dark.

In the sky is a black creature, a creature called a Scexon, flying around like he was looking for something or someone before landing on the school. He sighs, closing his eyes as he feels the breeze against his fur "King Azazel."

Azazel opens his eyes to see another Scexon in front of him. It had pale blue fur with white fur on its chest and belly, pale blue and white tail, white circle with inner black circle on its hips, white and black dots under its eyes. It also had white and black marks above its eyes, white and black tip ears, wings with periwinkle and baby blue color, and gold eyes with dark yellow slits and long yellow flame-like hair.

"What is it, Edge?" The Scexon, now known as Edge, clear his throat before speaking.

"We have searched the east side of Norrisville, but there's no sign of your chosen mate." Azazel mumbled under his breath, swearing before sighing.

"What about the west side?"

"We haven't checked yet, your highness."

"Then search on that side, and if he's not there then… I don't know just keep searching." Edge nods his head, bowing before flying away. As he leaves, Azazel bows his head in sadness "Randy."

"Azazel." He lifts up his head, and turn around to see a yellow and green Scexon. Those Scexons are his two brothers, Jinn and Malphas.

The yellow Scexon, who is Jinn, walks up to him "you okay?"

"No I'm not because we've been out here for two hours, and we still don't know where he is." He frowns, ears flat against his head "what if… what if Randy gone forever? What if we'll never find him? I don't think I can handle it." The green Scexon, who is Malphas, sighs as Jinn comfort him.

"Azazel… I can't say that we'll never find him, but we'll find him."

"And if we don't?" Azazel asks.

"If we don't find him in a week… then we give up the search." Malphas raise his hand before Azazel can protest "I know what you're going to say but think for a minute. It will be pointless to search for someone for more than a week, and it will also be pointless if we keep up the search."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing." He sighed, closing his eyes "I know how much you love him, Azazel. Trust me I do, but we can't keep doing it, do you understand?" Azazel opens his mouth but close it before sighing in defeat.

"Yes I understand." Malphas opens his eyes and smiled sadly. He then went towards him, and hugs him "I'm worry about him, Malphas."

"I know, Azazel. We're worry too but we'll find him and once we do, you take him on date as a welcome gift." He chuckled before pulling back from the hug.

"You're right." Jinn grin at his older brother.

"Yeah and maybe you can give him a kiss."

"And make sure it's a wet kiss."

"Screw you two." Malphas and Jinn laughs as Azazel rolls his eyes "okay enough fun. Let's go help our men."

"Right." The demon kings took off into the sky, flapping their wings as they go back to search for Randy.

* * *

Back at the palace, everything sounds quiet. The sound of water filled the world with its tranquility. And high above the sky, the moon grant us with its presence as it shines its light down onto the palace.

The light landed on the balcony, which phased through the door and filling the room with its beautiful light. From here, the sound of running water is heard from the bathroom.

Behind that door is a huge bathroom. The tiles on the walls are white and ivory with white floors, black marble stone countertop with integrated sink, a big mirror above the sink, a built-in medicine cabinet, silver towel rack, and a basket hamper and a walk in shower with glass sliding doors.

A movement in the shower was shown before revealing to be Randy, washing his hair. He scratches his scalp, getting the dirt out before stepping under the faucet and rinsing his hair. He sighed in content, smiling as his body relaxes. This is just what he need from all that stress and pressure in his life, and to get the dirt off his skin from the fight he had today.

As he relax, he couldn't help but think back to that conversation he had with Aurora. Right after she checked on the seal in his chest, Aurora told him precisely that it was breaking and since his spark was sealed for so long if she breaks it then his powers will go haywire. He bows his head, closing his eyes 'but that's not what troubled me.' Oh no it wasn't because she told him that his powers are far beyond anybody else, but she also told him that his powers came from his people; which mean that he, Randy Cunningham, is a Lualon.

You couldn't believe how shocking that was to him. To know that he was one of them, but if he's a Lualon then does that mean his parents are one too? He shook his head, erasing that thought. No his parents couldn't be Lualons because they would've told him but what about his grandmother? Is she a Lualon? He lifts up his head and opens his eyes, frowning. From what he recalled from his memories, his dad told her that he has the same spark like her… so does it means she have one too?

"This is so confusing." He said. He then sighed, calming himself down "you know what? I'll ask her tomorrow and besides she said she'll have something for me when I wake up." And besides he'll get to learn about his heritage, and to use his powers. So with that thought, he turns off the water and steps out of the shower before grabbing the towel. He began to dry himself before drying his hair. Once he's done, he tosses it in the hamper before putting some clean underwear that she brought for him. He stretches before stepping out of the bathroom and closing it behind him, right after he turns off the lights.

As he walked to his bed, he spotted light blue silk pajamas "it seems she brought me new pajamas." He said, picking them up and examining them. After checking it, he began to put them on before sighing "it feels nice on my skin." He smiles before he spotted something from the corner of his eye. On his desk is a brown package with a note. He turns his body around, looking at the package "a package? Who left it here?" He said as he began to walk towards it.

He picked up the note first and read it aloud "dear Randy, I hope you don't mind but I went to your house to get these books while you were in the shower. I know I was trespassing but at least you got something that help your boredom, love Aurora." He chuckled before reading the last note "P.S. don't worry your parents didn't see me." He shook his head, smiling before putting the note down. He then opens the package and gasp.

"Aurora… you are so Bruce." In front of him are the Nomicon and the book about the Scexons and Lualons. He grins in happiness "thank you so much." Suddenly, he screams as pain struck him "not this again." He clutches his head, trying to get rid of this agonizing pain. He fell down onto his knees, groaning in pain before he remember about Aurora's advice "don't fight it… embrace it." He closes his eyes, took a deep breath and releases it, calming down.

Soon the pain disappeared as Randy breathes in and out before the visions appears behind his eyelids. This time, the image shows him a clouded leopard singing while the room is glowing, another image was him flying through the sky before diving into the water, another one was Aurora talking to Simone before switching to the last one. In the image was the black Scexon, crying with tears on his face. Wait? Why he's crying? Suddenly, his hand grabs the creature's face. He looked at him in shock before a small smile appears on his face, as his hand wipe the tears away.

Soon the visions ended, leaving Randy panting in shock. He blinks his eyes before smiling "I did it… I actually did it and it didn't hurt anymore." He said, getting off the floor "that was amazing." He chuckled, as a tingling feeling erupts from his chest. He turns his eyes to his ring, staring at it before smiling. He picks up the ring and put it on his middle finger "a Lualon." He whispered, walking to his bed. He got under the covers, smiling as his eyes began to glow silvery blue "I'm a Lualon." He yawns before closing his eyes with a smile on his face. As he falls asleep, a familiar voice was heard, singing a lullaby.

_Sleep little angel, don't you cry_

_And dream of harmony_

_Sleep little angel, just close your eyes_

_Until you're in paradise_

"Love you, Grandma Noah."

* * *

**AC: finish the chapter so what you think**

**Dark AC: cool**

**Evil AC: amazing**

**All: surprising**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	18. The Song of the Ancients pt 1

**AC: hey everyone and welcome back for more "Book One: The Ninja and The Demon" now this chapter is very long and it also have three parts**

**Dark AC: yep so Randy Disclaimer please**

**Randy: AnimeCub do not own RC9GN but if she does then it's going to be crazy**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Song of the Ancients pt 1

_**If I fall to the darkness**_

_**Pray the light reach my heart **_

_**And it guide my way home**_

"**Hey Grandma, what kind of song is that?" Noah look at the four year old Randy, who is petting a baby clouded leopard. She smiled before looking at the stars.**

"**That is the song of the ancients." Randy awed as the cub licks her paw.**

"**A song from the ancients?" He asks. Noah nods her head before petting the cub.**

"**Its a thousand years old but I still sing it to keep me on the right path." She stops petting the cat and smiled "why? Do you like it?" Randy nod.**

"**Yeah and I think Brie likes it as well." Brie meows causing them to laugh. Noah smiled before looking at the stars.**

"**Randy?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**No matter what happens… if you ever feel like your world is turning dark or that you're walking into the path of no return, and that you're losing faith." She turns to her grandson, looking at him as her eyes glow silvery blue "remember our song and it will guide you to your destiny."**

* * *

"Randy, you can open your eyes now." Randy groans as he slowly open his eyes. The vision was a little blurry before it became clear "there we go." He looks up to see Aurora smiling at him "had a good nap?"

"Yeah I did." He sits up on the chair and stretches "I also had another memory of my grandmother."

"That's fascinating Randy." Meera nods in agreement. He chuckled before picking up his shirt.

"So is there a way that can get rid of the seal? You know like destroy it?" He asks putting on his shirt. You see, Randy was brought to Aurora's throne room to use some spell to weaken the seal inside of him. The results were kind of messy but at least the seal had weakened just a bit.

Aurora hums, looking through the books. Once she found what she needs, she pulls it out and opening it "there is a way." He raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" She nods her head, going through the pages before stopping at one specific page. Aurora began to walk up to him with Meera following her, holding the book in her hands.

"Yep and it's in this book." She sat down and put it on her lap, showing him the picture. On the page is an old temple surrounded by trees, and some rocks lying on the ground. He tilts his head as Aurora began to speak "this is an ancient temple that belongs to the Ancients. It's billion years old, existing for a very long time." She turns her head to him "this very temple was used for holding their treasures and secrets, all in one place."

Randy stares at the image before visions appear as his eyes glow silvery blue. It was showing him the inside of the temple with different halls, statues of the ancients and ancient writings etched onto the walls. Soon his eyes went back to normal before he spoke "will it help me with this seal?"

"Yes. You just go in there, find the room with statues and sing." He raises an eyebrow. Aurora giggles "yes, you heard me right, little one. Sing the song from your people, and it will break the seal."

"Okay." He then frowns "but where it at?"

"Deep in the Amazon Jungle." Both of them turns their head to Meera, who is smiling "you'll find it on Brazil, and don't worry, Mistress will take you there."

"But only if you want to go, Randy." He looks at Aurora, who is closing the book "it's your decision if you want to go through with it." She got up and walks to the shelf as she put the book away before turning around to face him "so what do you say, little one?" Randy look down on his lap, balling up his fists. This is all happening too fast, too fast for him to process. To find out that you're a Lualon, have powers that was sealed inside of you and to top it all off, you were offered a chance to an ancient temple, deep in the rainforest. He just wasn't prepared for this… he wasn't prepared to take on this journey, but he will do it for his sake, and because he doesn't like being hold down for too long.

Randy inhaled before exhaling, closing his eyes and lifting up his head "I'll do it." He open his eyes and look at his new friends "I'll go to Amazon and break this spell even though it might be risky."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure and besides." He grins "I don't like being restrain for too long." Aurora blink her eyes in shock, staring at him before laughing out loud. She clutch onto her sides, laughing while he and Meera stare at her in confusion.

"Mistress? Are you okay." She asks. Aurora stood up straight, calming herself down before a big smile appears on her face.

"You." She points at Randy "are definitely Noah's grandson. She was right about you being the most free spirit child." Randy blinks before chuckling, scratching his cheek.

"Yeah." He look at his ring and smile fondly "I guess I am."

* * *

"Hey Jinn." Jinn looks up from his food and stare at Howard, who had a frown on his face "where's Cunningham?"

"Don't know." Howard's frown deepens.

"That's what your brothers said." Jinn shrug one shoulder, taking a bite from his gravy fries.

"Maybe because they don't know either."

"Or maybe because you're hiding something." Jinn glance at him.

"What makes you said that?" Howard crosses his arms, frowning in slight suspicion.

"Because I know."

"Really? By the way, are you going to the Lasertorium tomorrow? I heard there's going to be a competition." Howard stands up and slam his hands on the table. He glared as Jinn stare with a deadpan look.

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject; I'm just asking a simple question."

"Well, I'm not going." Jinn raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why not?" Howard sat back down, still frowning.

"Because I don't go anywhere without my bro." He chuckled.

"You seem to go on rides without Randy."

"That's because he was dealing with some ninja stuff, but this… this is different." He said. Jinn took another bite from his fries, ignoring the heated stare from Howard. If there one thing he'll admit is that he adore Howard's affection for his best friend. Sure he can be rude and troublesome but he's loyal to his friends, and that's what he like about him.

'And it's kinda cute when he's mad.' He thought, eating his fries "so you think that my brothers and I are hiding something from you?"

"I don't think; I know you're hiding something and you better tell me right now." Howard answered as Jinn stands up. He then lean in making him stare in confusion until their face are close to each other "what are you do-" Howard's sentence was cut short when Jinn licks his lips before sitting back down.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He said, taking another bite from his fries as Howard blush. He mumble under his breath as he began to eat his fries while Jinn snickered "definitely cute."

"Shut up, Jinn."

* * *

In the Amazon Jungle, birds are flying around in the trees, feeling the wind in their feathers. As they fly, a little squirrel is on the ground, eating nuts while unbeknownst of him, a huge predator is stalking on their prey.

It crept closer and closer without being heard, trying not to alert their prey. The squirrel still doesn't know that he's being hunted as he continued eating his food before hearing a hissing sound. The squirrel stops and slowly turns around to see a female clouded leopard, leering at him with hunger in her eyes before she pounce, catching her prey in her paws.

Her prey tried to break free but couldn't cause of her strong grip. She licks her muzzle, hungrily before opening her mouth wide. The squirrel shake in fear, still trying to break free and right when he about to taste freedom, the clouded leopard clamp down her jaws on her prey's neck, biting down on the jugular and killing her prey instantly. After making sure it was dead, she picks up the squirrel and walks away and deep into the jungle to enjoy her meal.

* * *

"Randy, can we talk?" Randy turns around and looks at Nomicon.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about that woman." Randy sighs.

"Her name is Aurora."

"And she's bad news."

"You're just saying that because you don't trust her." Nomi roll his eyes before walking to his pupil.

"Randy, listen and listen very closely, she is not to be trusted. She could be working for that priest, and planning to take you to him."

"She'll never do that." The 800 year old book raises an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I trust her and I can tell just by looking into her eyes." Randy said. Nomi's eyes widen in disbelief "and besides Nomi, loosen up a bit." He grins before hearing a voice.

"Little one, time to go."

"Coming." Randy yells before smiling "see you later Nomicon." He gave a two finger salute as his soul was suck back into his body.

Meanwhile, Aurora is watching TV before Randy woke up "welcome back little one." She said as Randy stands up "so ready to go?" She asks while turning off the television.

"Yeah I'm ready." He said. Aurora smiles as they walk out of the room. As they walk in the hall, Meera had slither out of the library "Hi Meera."

"Hi Randy." She slither up to him and nuzzle his cheek. He laughs as Aurora smiled.

"Meera, watch this place while I'm gone. I'll be back in about eight minutes." Meera nods as she watch them leave the palace.

"Be safe."

"We will." Aurora wave at her pet before they left the palace. Once they're outside, she turns to him and grins "so ready to head to the Amazon Jungle?"

"You know I am." She giggles before grabbing his hand.

"Then let's go." She snaps her fingers before they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Nukpana stares in boredom, watching his master talking to someone in the crystal ball. He don't understand why he's working for that low-life skank. And what's with her attitude? Did she have her period or something?

He silently growls when he heard the bitch yelled at his master. Disrespectful just plain rude. She dare yell at him! Oh wait till they meet again, he'll give her the piece of his mind. After what felt hours but only three minutes, Simone close off the connection. He sighs in exhaustion, walking to his chair and sitting down "what she said?" He stole a glance at his snake before closing his eyes.

"She wants us to find him. But I told her, I don't know where he is."

"And what happen after that?"

"She throws a fit and demand me to find him before cutting off the connection." He chuckled when Nukpana hiss "something irking you, my friend?"

"Yeah that bitch. Master, I don't understand why you're working for that pathetic being."

"Because I'm doing it for her." Everything was silent in the room. Nothing but the sound of their breathing. Soon there were sound of movement before going silent again. Feeling a presence, Simone opens his eyes to see Nukpana staring at him with his green eyes. But this time, his scaly friend had changed his form.

Nukpana had become humanoid, sprouting two arms with sharp claws, and red collar around his neck. This is the reason why he's different from all the ordinary snakes, and it's because Nukpana is a Naga. To see him like this kind of surprise him for he rarely change into his true form.

"I see you're in your true form." Nukpana nod "mind telling me why?"

"I did it for specific reasons." Simone raises an eyebrow.

"And what reason is that?" The humanoid snake blinks his eyes slowly, staring at his master with a deadpan look before slithering away "Nukpana?"

"I can't stand her or her attitude." He said, turning around to face him "she always complain and throw a fit every time when nothing goes her way. She's too bossy, has a uncontrollable anger, she thinks that she's the queen and everyone should obey her, and have I mention that she whine too much." Nukpana groan "she is a grown adult and she whines like a baby. When your sister whines, it's adorable but when she whines, it's ugly."

"Nukpana, you don't mean that." Simone said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh I do mean it. She's pretty but she isn't pretty like my mate. I swear Master, one of these days, that bitch is going to cry back to her momma." Simone chuckled.

"If she has a mom."

"Well I guess she doesn't, and I think her mother must've mistaken her as a gorilla." Simone burst out laughing as Nukpana smiled. He's glad that his master is acting normal for once, and besides it's good for him to be happy.

* * *

Somewhere on Brazil, deep in the Amazon Jungle, two people are seen walking through the trees. One is wearing a deep red robe while the other is in a ninja garb. As they continued to walk safely through the jungle, the ninja begins to whine "how much farther are we?"

"Randy, calm down."

"But Aurora, we been out here for seven minutes. Do you even know where the temple is?" Aurora smiled.

"Yes I do." She then looked around their surrounding "in fact, this is my stop." She stops walking making Randy stop next to her "well, little one, the temple is down this path so good luck."

"Wait you're leaving me?" She nods her head before walking in the other direction. He blinks in disbelief "but why?"

"Because someone else will take you." She giggled "don't worry, no harm will come to you, and besides." She looked over her shoulder and smirk "call it a family reunion." He raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You'll see." She then wave him goodbye as she walks away "bye Randy. Have fun on your journey."

"Wait Aurora." Before he even took a step towards her, she suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace that she was here. He stares at the spot where she disappeared before frowning in annoyance "thanks a lot, Aurora." He sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again "okay Randy, you can do this… just follow the path and you'll get there." He took a deep breath and release it "let's do this." He began to walk through the jungle as he follows the path to the temple.

Unbeknownst of him, the same clouded leopard is watching his every move. She had a confused look on her face as she stares at the intruder. Why does he look familiar? Why does he smell like her old master? So many question circled around her head before shaking them away. Whatever, she'll find out once she captures him, and until then she mustn't lose sight of him. The clouded leopard began to follow the intruder, silently as they walk towards the temple.

* * *

"Fowler, do you know where Cunningham is?" Theresa raises an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask Azazel? Wasn't he with him when the theatre was attacked?"

"I did ask him but he said "I don't know" and it made me mad because he was with him." Howard took a deep breath, calming down before releasing it "I swear they're hiding something and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." Theresa rolls her eyes as they walked down the street.

"I don't know Howard. Maybe they really don't know or they don't want to worry us."

"I called bullshit."

"Hey." Theresa frowns, narrowing her eyebrows "it could be true, hell, you never know." Howard's frown deepened a little.

"Yeah tell that to the judge." She sighs as they walked past the arcade shop "seriously though, if they're lying about Cunningham's whereabouts then I'm so going to beat their asses." When they got far away from the shop, three boys walked out before sighing in relief.

"Holy shit, I think I'm losing my edge here." Jinn said as Malphas push up his glasses.

"It only been one day and already Howard is getting suspicious." Azazel said.

"A tiny suspicious." Both boys looked at their older brother.

"What?"

Malphas sighs, rolling his eyes "I mean, even though he's getting suspicious of us, it doesn't mean he's onto us. He's not even following us or giving us weird glances or snooping into our stuff. The worst he can do is start playing twenty questions." Both boys groan making him chuckle at their antics.

"Dude, don't say that."

"It's true."

"Okay that's enough." Azazel said, stopping them "we still need to find Randy before anyone finds out he's missing." His brothers nod before walking in the other direction.

Meanwhile Aurora is at the restaurant, ordering her food "can I have a hamburger, some fries and onion rings. Also I would like to have a large soda please. Thanks sweetie." She smiled as the waitress walks away. She stretches a bit as the same boys walked inside.

"Man I'm starving." She raises an eyebrow, wondering why they sound familiar.

"Me too, let's sit down and eat some burgers." Aurora slightly turns her head to see Azazel, Jinn and Malphas walking to the empty booth behind her before looking away. Now she remembers, it the demon kings.

'Oh god, you sure pick the wrong day to pig out huh?' She thought as they came closer.

Once they were seated, Jinn groan "but seriously though, do you think this lady can just take someone? There's got to be a reason why she took him."

"Do you think she's working for Simone?" From the sound of that name, Aurora leans back and listened into their conversation.

"No way, dude. That woman took him for herself and only for herself. Besides whoever she is, she can be slick." She bit her lips, holding back her laughter.

"Yeah you're right." Jinn stops talking and look at the waitress "oh three burgers, three large fries and large sodas. Thank you, gorgeous." The boys wave as the waitress walks away while blushing.

"Flirt."

"Fuck you, Malphas." Malphas chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm not into incest." Azazel laughs as Jinn flip him off "love you too, bro."

"Dude, that's messed up." His older brother shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever."

"Man you so lucky we're in here or I'll slap you." He looked at his younger brother and smirk.

"You can try but I'll just stop you."

"Whatever. I don't care if you had quick reflexes."

"Grumpy pants."

"Four eyes."

"Can we please stop fighting?" Jinn points at Malphas.

"He started it."

"And I'm ending it." Azazel said as Jinn pouts while Malphas snickered. He rolled his eyes, putting his arm behind him before pulling it back "oh sorry ma'am." Meanwhile Aurora, who was lost in thought, felt a bump on her head before turning around to Azazel. It only took two seconds before realization hits her like a ton of bricks.

She smiled and wave like it was no big deal. He sighs in relief "oh good. For a second there, I thought you were going to yell at me." She shook her head "that's good." She giggles before hearing another voice.

"Say ma'am?" She looked at Jinn "do you talk?" She nodded "then why you ain't talking?" Aurora looks away, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden. Don't get her wrong, she'll love to talk to them but she is afraid that if she talked then Azazel will recognize her just from her voice. She can feel Jinn's stare and it makes her even more uncomfortable.

'Please stop staring at me.' Sensing that she's feeling uncomfortable, Malphas smack him upside the head.

"Ow… what was that for?" Jinn ask, rubbing his head.

"You're making her uncomfortable." Malphas answered. Jinn's eyes widen before looking at Aurora, who's trying so hard not to look at him.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry ma'am." Aurora looks back at him "look I was just curious, wondering why you're not talking and I guess I got carry away." He chuckled, nervously "please forgive me." She giggled "so I take that I'm forgiven." She nodded. Jinn sigh in relief "thank you. I don't want a pretty woman like you feeling uncomfortable."

"Jinn, stop flirting." Aurora laughs, turning back around right when the food came. The waitress puts her food down and walks away.

"What? She is pretty."

"Jinn, seriously please stop." She covered her mouth as another waitress bring them their food and walks away after they thanked her "why you flirting with her?"

"Because she's gorgeous."

"Oh lord." Aurora took a sip from her soda. Malphas shook his head while Azazel took a bite of his burger.

"Dude, you don't know how old she is." His younger brother smirks. He bit into his fries, looking at Malphas who's eating his fries.

"She might be fifteen years old."

"Actually I'm eight hundred and six years old, but in human years sweetie, I'm nineteen years old but you were close." The demon kings slowly turn their head to her. Aurora eats her onion rings, fully aware that she's being stared at. Yeah okay, she talked but hey she figured that maybe she can play with them for a bit.

"What?"

"By the way, I simply love your disguises. The effort you did to make it more human and to hide your power, fascinating." She bit into her burger before swallowing "it was so well thought of, I'm almost didn't recognize you. Good job if I don't say so myself."

"Who the hell are you?" Azazel asks as she sips on her soda. It was silent between them for none said a word or even speak, and it was still quiet as they wait for her response. Azazel have the urge to yell but right when he's about to do it, Aurora spoke thus breaking the silence.

"You know, darling. If I tell you who I really am then you'll just attack me like a madman, and I don't think little one will like that his friend is hurt. Besides, telling some stranger their secret identity can spell doom don't you think?" And with a knowing smirk on her face, she turns around and stare at them "your highness." It was at this moment, everything came crashing down. The demon king's eyes began to change color; with his whole eyes being ice blue and blue slit pupils "ooh that's new."

"Who are you." He demanded. Aurora leans into his face as her whole eyes turn red. She grins from ear to ear, watching how his brothers turn defensive before speaking.

"I'm a type of girl you don't want to fuck with." She leans back, eyes going back to normal "and if I was you, I wouldn't think twice of using my powers in public. Don't want to start a riot now do we?" She turns around and went back to eating. As she ate, Azazel glared at her as his eyes went back to normal before they went back to eating their food 'it seems like I struck a nerve. Oh well, it means I get to play with him some more; especially with his brothers.' Aurora smirks, eating her onion rings 'this is going to be fun.'

* * *

Randy groans, sitting on the rock "this is ridiculous. How in the world did I get lost in a jungle?" Yes people, you have heard him right. Randy Cunningham aka Norrisville Ninja is lost in the middle of the Amazon Jungle. How he got lost you ask? Easy, sidetrack. While he was walking, a macaw flew over his head catching his attention before he follow it. As he follows the bird, he began to see more animals in the jungle, and he was so intrigued that by the time he's finish, well, you get the gist of it.

Randy sighs as he stands up and stretches "okay I just need to retrace my steps and I'll be back where I started." He nodded before walking. Suddenly, a clouded leopard drops down from the tree, watching him from afar. She tilts her head curiously as he looks around the jungle "where do I go." She blinks her eyes. This intruder is very interesting and very familiar like she knows him for her entire life. She shook her head before following him when he starts moving again. She'll get her answers but right now is to follow him through the jungle.

For couple of minutes, Randy had walked blindlessly. He had gone at different directions, different paths and different angle but no matter how many times he tries, he got himself even more lost. His left eye twitch in anger as he growl under his breath "you got to be kidding me. I have walked for ten minutes… ten fucking minutes." His eyes began to glow silvery blue "THIS IS BULLSHIT." He screams, scaring the birds. As he screams in anger, the leopard is crouching in the tall grass, watching his every move.

After letting out his anger, Randy took a deep breath and releases it thus calming down "calm down Randy just calm down. Everything will be okay." Suddenly, a sound of a twig breaking had alerted his attention. He turns his head and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound "hello? Is anyone there?" He asks, walking to the tall grass while unknowingly a wild cat is moving silently from the distance. He continued walking, looking from left to right before he walked into a open area "this is new." He said before spotting a glass frog sitting on the giant log "oh hey little fella." He bends down in front of the log, staring at the frog "I never see you before." The frog croak causing him to chuckle "come on, let's put you somewhere safe." He gently pick him up and put him on the ground "bye little frog." The frog hops away as he wave goodbye.

Randy giggles taking a glance at the field before snapping his head "what is that?" He said, standing up and looking through the grass. He could've sworn he saw something moving in there which kind of look like an animal. He squinted his eyes, zooming in on that one spot before his eyes widen in fear 'oh no.' Oh no is right because in the grass and staring back at him is the same clouded leopard, crouching down and getting ready to pounce. It was at this moment that Randy felt fear for the second time in his life, and so he did what every sane person does when they see a wild animal. He run and scream in the other direction as the leopard gave chase "why me?" He screams, running for his life with the leopard right behind him.

He ran with adrenaline pumping through his veins, trying to lose the cat by going around trees, jumping over ponds and running through bushes but he couldn't shake her off. Sooner or later, he's going to run out of energy 'come on, where do I go?' He gasps before ducking when the leopard tried to pounce on him "not today kitty." He said before running away. She growls in annoyance, running after him. Randy ran and ran before stopping in front of the river "oh come on." He ran the other direction, glad that he lost the cat but angry that he got even more lost.

He groans, stopping himself to take a breather. Once he catches his breath, he spoke "why? Why do I always get a man-eating – aaaahhhh." His sentence was cut short when the clouded leopard pounces on him. Randy moans in pain before looking up at the cat and taking her features. She had dark grey fur with dark dusky-grey blotched patterns. She had black spots on her head and her ears are black, stripes running from the corner of her eyes and over her cheeks, stripes from the corner of her mouth to neck and along the nape to shoulders. Elongated blotches trail down her spine and form a single median stripes on the loins. She also had dark dusky-grey blotches on the side of her shoulders which emphasized by dark stripes, and passes onto her foreleg, which breaks into irregular spots, irregular blotches on her flank bordered by long, oblique, irregular curved stripes. The underparts and legs are spotted, and the tail is marked by large, irregular, paired spots.

Randy couldn't believe that he is staring at the most beautiful cat in the whole world "a clouded leopard." He whispered. As he stares, he noticed that she had four red bangles around her legs before looking at the silver collar around her neck 'wait a minute… that collar.' He squint his eyes to look at it closer. On the collar, there's a charm that looks like a star 'no way.' His eyes widen in realization as he looked up at the leopard. It was silent between them minus the sound of her breathing before he spoke "Brie?"

The cat now known as Brie stares at Randy in confusion before getting off of him. She blinks her eyes as he got up and walked to her "is that really you?" Brie narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" Her voice sound like honey. He can't believe that this is the same cat he had when he was four. He swallows a lump in his throat, fighting back his tears.

"It's me Brie. Randy Cunningham."

"Randy?" He nodded. Brie's eyes widen in shock. That's why he smells familiar because he was the one who took care of her. This is no intruder; this is her master "RANDY." She pounce on him again before licking his face thus, making him laugh.

"I miss you too." He said, laughing with tears down his face. So this is what Aurora means by family reunion. She knew Brie was here and that's why she brought him. When he gets back, he's totally thanking her. He gently sits up and stare into her brownish-yellow eyes "oh my goodness, Brie. You gotten big, I mean look at you."

"Look at yourself. You gotten cuter since the last time I saw you." She said, making him blush.

"I'm not cute."

"Yes you are. Ain't nobody's cuter than my master." He groans as she giggled before she gasps "oh my god."

"What? What is it?"

"I almost killed you. I can't believe I attacked my master, my guardian, my best friend." She bowed her head in shame "I'm a failure." He chuckle before petting her.

"It's okay Brie. We haven't seen each other for years, so it was bound to happen. And besides you didn't know it was me." She nods her head.

"Yeah you're right."

"Yes I am. By the way, why did grandma Noah took you away? Did I do something wrong? Cause last time I ask, she said you were sick and-"

"Whoa, wait a minute… wait a minute." Brie got off of her master and stares at him in confusion "who told you that?" Randy stood up and frown behind his mask.

"My mom told me."

"Randy… I was never sick." He blinked his eyes "don't you remember? I'm unable to get any virus or disease into my body." She said, walking to him.

"So why were you taken away?"

"It's not important anyway." He raises an eyebrow. Why did she tell him that it's not important? Is she afraid of telling him the truth? He wants to ask her these questions but decided against it, showing his respect for his friend. If she wants to tell him then she'll tell him when she's ready. Randy looked at the trees, watching the birds before another question popped into his head.

He snaps his head to her and spoke "hey Brie."

"Hmm?"

He digs into his suit and took out a picture that Aurora gave him when they got here "do you know where this is?" Brie stare at the picture "Aurora told me that someone will take me there. And I thought maybe you might know cause I'm kind of lost… so do you know how to get there?" He asks nervously.

"You mean the old ancient temple, deep within the Amazon Jungle?" He nodded "yeah I know how to get there. I pass that place so many times, I developed photographic memory." She smiled before hearing a chuckle. She looked up at her master and raises an eyebrow "what?"

Randy shook his head as he put the picture away "nothing it just… I thought you already have photographic memory."

"Shut up." He laughs as she walked past him "come on this way." She said. He rolled his eyes playfully before following her.

"We have so much catching up to do."

"Yes we do."

* * *

"Meera, I'm back."

"What took you so long?" Aurora sat down on her chair and smiled.

"I decided to pig out."

"Good grief." She sneaks a glance at Meera and grins.

"Hey, someone's in their true form." Meera turn to her mistress as she stare at her humanoid form "you look beautiful."

"I appreciate the compliment." Aurora raises an eyebrow.

"Something's wrong, Meera." The snake shook her head "come on, you can tell me."

Meera crosses her arms, slithering to her friend before sitting down on the chair. She sighed, closing her eyes before speaking "Nukpana called me today."

"Oh boy."

"And he wants me to meet him tomorrow." She frowned.

"For what?"

"He didn't say but I bet it's about Randy." Meera put her arms down and sighs "why he always leaving me in the cliffhanger?"

"I don't know, darling. Besides he's your mate." Aurora chuckled while she glared at her "hey it's true."

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes. It went quiet as her mistress continued to chuckle before she spoke.

"By the way, I met the demon kings today." The humanoid snake snaps her head to her.

"What?"

"Yeah I met them at that restaurant place."

"You mean PJ McFlubbusters?" Aurora snaps her fingers.

"That's the one."

"So what did you do?" Aurora grins mischievously "oh god. I know that look… please tell me you didn't."

"I tease them."

"Mistress why?"

"Cause I feel like it." Meera pinch the bridge of her snout.

"Aurora… I love you, well, I love you very much but I think you're asking for a death wish." Aurora leans back in her chair.

"Why you said that?" Meera puts her hand down and frown.

"Why? Why?" She stood up and face her friend "Mistress, we are dealing with not one, not two, three demon kings and one of them happen to like Randy." She emphasized the word 'like' as she continued talking "I have a hunch that they're looking for him."

"And they are."

"So why you tease them? Mistress, they could've killed you."

"And they won't."

"Why is that?" Aurora closes her eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

"Because they wouldn't dare use their powers in public, and even if they do, they'll keep it down to the minimum." She open one eye and stare at her "besides if they kill me, well, I don't think Randy will be happy about that, and I'm certain that break his future mate's heart." Meera's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Yes my darling Nagi." Aurora closes her eye "King Azazel is planning to make Randy, our adorable friend, his precious mate." She chuckled "ooh~ things just got interesting."

"And very surprising." Meera whispered as Aurora laughs.

"Yes indeed. So should I tell them that I know where he is?" Meera hums for bit before responding.

"Let's give them a week."

"Okay."

Back in the Amazon Jungle, Randy and Brie is walking through the jungle as they look for the temple. The Norrisville Ninja look at his surroundings "who knew the rainforest can be so peaceful." Brie nods in agreement "by the way, how long have you been here?"

"Like about three years." Randy's eyes widen in shock before turning to Brie.

"You're lying."

"Nope." He cursed under his breath.

"Oh Brie, I'm sorry. I mean if I knew you were here I would've bring you back home." Brie chuckled.

"Its okay, Randy. Besides your friend kept me company throughout the years." He smiled behind his mask.

"That's good."

"So how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen." Brie stops walking and snaps her head to him.

"WHAT?!" Randy stares at his feline companion before laughing.

"Shocking huh?"

"Yes very shocking." She sigh "boy, time sure fly by when you're having fun." He nodded "come on, we're almost there to the temple." She started walking again; with Randy right behind her. It was silent between them, just enjoying the comfortable atmosphere before he started whistling "what are you whistling?"

"The theme song of whoopee world." She raises an eyebrow.

"Is that an amusement park?" He nodded "well that song is kinda catchy." She smirk "keep going." He started whistling the song again before she sang along. They continued walking, singing the song together before Brie stopped "hey Randy." Randy stops singing.

"Yeah?"

"We're here." He looks in a front of him to see the 15 ft ancient temple. It looks actually the same on the picture. The temple is made from stone marbles with green moss growing from the sides, and tree roots are on the left side of the temple. Some of the stones are missing with some of the stones are changing color from grey to white. He was in awe, looking at it as he followed Brie.

"Wow." He said, walking towards it before putting his hand on the stone. He rubs it, feeling it under his fingers 'this is just like my vision.'

"If you thought this is beautiful, wait until we get inside." He turns to Brie, who's grinning in excitement "come over here." He put his hand down and went to stand next to her. In front of her is a 9 ft door with weird symbols and in the middle is a symbol shape like a diamond.

"Okay I see the door but how do we get inside?" Brie's grin grew bigger.

"Put your hand on that diamond." She answered, pointing at the diamond. He raises an eyebrow, staring at it before putting his hand on the door; where the diamond is. Right when he touch it, the diamond lit up in bright light before the door began to open making him pull his hand away. They watch in amazement as the door gets wider and wider before it was completely open "let's go Randy." Brie ran inside as he stood there in shock "come on Randy." Randy shook his head.

"I'm coming." He said as he ran inside. Not after he went inside, the door began to close before being completely shut. Inside the temple, everything is dark, cold and eerily quiet. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the halls before a voice was heard "Ninja Flashlight." Suddenly, the halls are lit up as Randy and Brie walked down the halls as he holds onto the flashlight.

"You have a flashlight in that suit?" She asks.

"Yeah, this suit comes with everything." Randy responded, shrugging one shoulder. Brie hums as they continued walking and looking at the symbols "this temple is huge."

"Yeah it is." The clouded leopard looks at the drawings, gazing at them with fond interest "I wonder how long this hall is."

"I'm thinking 20 feet long."

"Randy."

"Hey it might be true." Brie rolls her eyes before spotting the door.

"Hey I found a door." She ran towards it with Randy right behind her before stopping in front of it. She stood up on her hind legs, putting her paws on the door as she look for something.

"What are you looking for?" Randy asks.

"The diamond. You know the one from outside." She narrowed her eyes "I know it's here. Noah said that there's another diamond to open the door." She pushes off from the door and began to walk around "where is it?" As she looks around, Randy stares at the door and shining his flashlight while trying to find the diamond. He then walks backwards and away from the door before stopping just two feet from it before raising his flashlight.

"Brie, come here." Brie turns around and walks back to her friend.

"You found the diamond?"

"Yeah but one question." She raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"How do we reach it from here?" He asks while pointing his finger above the door; which she followed before groaning.

"You got to be kidding me." Right above the door is the diamond symbol "there's no way we can reach that." She sighs in disappointment "this is so not Bruce." Randy hum in thought, looking around the halls before spotting a hook in front of the symbol. He smirked before using his scarf as a grappling hook.

"Ninja Grappling Hook." He said as he put the flashlight in the sash before swinging to the door. He then planted his feet on it and began climbing up "hey Brie, I found the solution to our problems." Brie looks up and gasps.

"Oh my god, don't hurt yourself." He chuckled as he climbs upward.

"Don't worry, I got this." He keeps climbing until he's facing the symbol. He smiled in victory before planting his hand on the diamond, and just like the first one, the door began to open right when it lit up "I did it."

"Nice job. Now get down from there." He nodded before dropping down, using his scarf as a bungee cord making him land safely before untangling it from the hook. Brie sighs in relief "you're one crazy kid." He laughs as the door fully open itself "come on, you got to see this. Noah shows me what it looks like inside the temple, and I got to see it in person." She said walking forward as Randy shuts off the flashlight before following her. After they walk past the door, it began to close on them as they walk towards the light.

Randy covered his eyes by using his arm before the light receded "man that was bright."

"Whoa. Randy, look at this." Randy uncovered his eyes, and blinks them to adjust the light before gasping in pure awe. The inside was more beautiful from the outside. The room was lit in pale blue hues with a long stairs leading to a circular rock pillar; which had a statue of the moon and sun, a waterfall coming from both side of the room, flowing down to the water below, a bridge set above and across the room, attached to the walls and leading out from the halls. Across the room is another hall which is lit up by fire, big hole on top of the hall with a fire pedestal, and above of them is a drawing of the moon and sun, glowing in a pale blue light.

"Oh my god."

"Randy Cunningham. Welcome to the temple of the Ancients." This is when their journey truly begins where they will find so many secrets inside the ancient temple. This is when the true story begins.

* * *

**AC: finally finish the chapter so what do you think**

**Dark AC: cool**

**Evil AC: amazing**

**All: intriguing**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


End file.
